the way iam
by tiwiizqitama
Summary: Keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha bersatu?. Kematian kushina membuat Mikoto menjadi seorang poliandri. Apakah benar?. Percintaan macam apa yang ada dalam keluarga Uchiha-Namikaze ini?. "Huh, energi ku meningkat. Bocah itu sudah melakukannya"/ "Waktu mu tak banyak madara-nii"/ "Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu aku?" tanya sasuke./ "Etto, kau tahukan, ini aga memalukan." UPDATE UUUUYYYY
1. Chapter 1

Title :The Way I`Am

Genre :Romance, Familly, Fantasy

Pairing :SasuNaru,ItaKyu,MinaFugaMiko,SaiNaru (Narutwins) Uchiha klan. dll

Rated :M ^^

Summarry :

Keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha bersatu?. Kematian kushina membuat Mikoto menjadi seorang poliandri. Apakah benar?. Percintaan macam apa yang ada dalam keluarga Uchiha-Namikaze ini?. "Huh, energi ku meningkat. Bocah itu sudah melakukannya"/ "Waktu mu tak banyak madara-nii"/ "Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu aku?" tanya sasuke./ "Etto, kau tahukan, ini aga memalukan. Lagipula aku tak yakin setelah madara tahu semua tentang ku dia akan membiarkan ku hidup. Apa lagi aku –hn. Jadi kukira kau tak perlu –tahu" jawab Naruto kikuk.

* * *

Terinspirasi dari sejarah konoha dan konflik uchiha-senju. Tapi pastinya ceritanya beda jauh kok hehehe. Semoga kalian suka ^^

Etto. Tadinya ga mau masukin lemonnannya. Tapi seorang penulis mengatakan "Fanfic tanpa lemon itu kurang –asem " hehehe. :P

Catatan :

Uciha Madara usianya kurang lebih tiga ratus tahunan tapi karena suatu kutukan ia tidak bisa mati. Bahkan wajah dan tubuhnya tak berubah. Ia menjadi _"Kakak Tertua"_ dan menjadi pemimpin klan Uchiha. Hingga keturunannya jadi uchiha elit. Yang terkuat dari yang paling kuat.

Kakashi, anak yatim piatu. Sahabat obito sejak kecil. Sebenarnya seumuran dengan Minato, Fugaku dan Obito sendiri. Tapi karena suatu alasan –yang author lupa apa– maka Kakashi diangkat menjadi anak Obito Uchiha.

One shoot. Yaoi story and they stuff. First long oneshoot. Au/typhoo and maybe MPREG. And there is me. with a pervet though i make this story. :p.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-San.

* * *

~Ichi~

Pagi yang cerah di konoha. Sebuah Gedung yang terhiasi dekorasi-dekorasi mahal dan _Elegan_ bergaya barat sedang dipenuhi para tamu undangan yang berasal dari pengusaha, pembisnis dan orang-orang kalangan atas lainnya.

Ada apa?.

Acara apa yang membuat semua pembisnis dan orang-orang kalangan atas berkumpul disini. Siapa yang mampu menarik perhatian mereka?. Orang penting macam apa yang sanggup mengundang kalangan atas seluruh konoha dan menyewa dekorasi elegan ini?.

Seorang bersurai pirang, berbadan tegap, tinggi dan mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih selaras dengan celana putihnya, sedang mengurut keningnya pertanda kesal.

Bagai mana tidak?.

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya –yang kedua – tapi anak-anaknya tidak ada yang mau hadir. Yang satu bilang sibuk dengan urusan kantor. Sementara yang kembar bilang sedang ada tur di Suna bersama sahabat mereka Gaara pangeran dari negri suna itu. Huh, sungguh menyebalkan.

Pria lainnya yang berjas hitam yang berwarna sama dengan rambut, mata dan celana nya menghampiri si surai pirang yang sedang frustasi itu.

"Minato, tak apa lah kalu mereka memang tak bisa hadir. Masih ada Itachi dan Sasuke kan?"

"Fugaku, Aku sangat malu. Anak-anak ku sulit sekali ku hubungi" keluh minato.

Si surai hitam Fugaku mengusap pelan Minato menenangkan. Sementara itu langkah kaki dengan segala keanggunannya menghampiri keduanya. Gaun serba putih yang indah dan hanya sebatas lutut nya menambah keindahan bentuk tubuh ramping putih lembut dan kaki-kaki panjangnya.

"Fugaku, Minato, ini sudah waktunya ayo cepat" yang di panggil menghadap ke asal suara. Mereka mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata beberapa saat sampai akhirnya keduanya tersenyum dan dengan kompak berkata.

"Waw, kau sangat cantik Mikoto"

Wajah Mikoto memerah sesaat tapi sepersekian detik berikutnya ia kembali ke wajah stoic ala Ucihanya.

Mikoto bertolak pinggang. Memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain dan berkata gugup menahan malu atau kesal atau entahlah. Perasaannyasedang bercampur aduk.

"Hah~ cepat angkat pantat kalian dari tempat ini dan lakukan tugas kalian dengan benar. Ingat gara-gara kalian sekarang semua orang menganggap ku seorang _poliandri_" Fugaku Dan Minato saling pandang dan kembali memandang Mikoto lalu tersenyum.

"Ia, maaf merepotkan mu Mikoto" ujar Fugaku.

"Tak terasa ini sudah lima tahun sejak aku kehilangan Kushina. Kuharap ia akan memaafkan ku" tutur Minato.

"Dia pasti memaafkan kita. Kushina sangat menyayangi kita bukan?. Aku yakin dia mengerti" Fugaku berusaha menenangkan.

"Ha-Ah~ Lagi pula dia sudah tahu ini akan terjadi" ucapan Mikoto sontak membuat kedua pria yang masih duduk di kursi ruangan ganti itupun terbelalak kaget dan menatap Mikoto penuh tanya.

"Ma-maksudnya?" Fugaku tergugup.

"Jauh sebelum anak-anak kita lahir dulu. Kushina menyadari sesuatu" ucap Mikoto menganang kembali masa-masa dimana ia dan Fugaku baru menikah sama halnya dengan Kushina dan Minato.

Mikoto menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Memejamkan mata dan membuang nafas pelan.

"Bahwa..." Mikoto menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai.." Mikoto kembali menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Terlalu pengecut untuk menyadari perasaan masing-masing. dan..." mata mikoto menyipit penuh ejek lalu memuang muka lagi dari kedua pria di hadapannya.

"Menguburnya dalam-dalam. Membuat lubang kosong di hati mereka. Bahkan.."

"Sekalipun saling tersenyum mereka terlihat seperti dua orang bodoh yang tak tahu caranya menutupi perasaan mereka hingga melukai orang yang mencintai mereka" baik Minato maupun Fugaku menunduk. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Yah. Mereka adalah orang bodoh. Bahkan mereka melukai dua sahabat baik mereka. Kushina dan Mikoto. Gadis-gadis yang baik yang telah belasan tahun menjadi sahabat mereka. Terutama kushina. Kushina yang hingga akhir hayatnya tak sempat Minato berikan rasa terima kasihnya selama ini.

Kushina telah meninggal lima tahun yang lalu karena sebuah kecelakaan dan perampokan. Itulah yang diberitakan padanya. Setelah kepergiannya, Minato menjadi sosok yang pendiam dan mengurung dirinya dengan pekerjaan. Ia bahkan tak ada waktu untuk memperhatikan ketiga anaknya. Untung saja ketiganya sudah sangat mandiri sedari kecil.

Ironoi. Karena sejak usia kanak-kanak –saat SD tepatnya –Fugaku, Minato, Mikoto dan Kushina adalah sahabat. Menjadi lebih ironi karena faktanya jauh sebelum kedatangan Mikoto dan Kushina, Fugaku dan Minato sudah saling menyukai. sayangnya demi harga diri, keluarga dan masa depan _klan_ mereka akhirnya mereka mengubur perasaan itu.

Setelah Kushina wafat, awalnya Minato yang sudah mulai mencintai Kushina enggan untuk berhubungan lagi dengan siapapun bahkan Mikoto dan Fugaku. Tapi sepasang suami istri sekaligus sahabat masa kecilnya itu terus berusaha mengembalikan cahaya kehidupan bagi sang Namikaze.

Dan yah Ironi, Sangat Ironi karena cinta lama pun bersemi kembali Fugaku-Minato alhasil Inilah yang terjadi. Pernikahan kedua seorang model cantik bernama Mikoto dengan pemilik Namikaze corp Minato demi menyembunyikan kisah cinta Fugaku-Minato sekaligus menyatukan keluarga Uchiha Namikaze. Hingga sekarang model cantik itu di sebut seorang _poliandri._

Tak apalah di anggap poliandri. Selama Ia, Fugaku dan Minato beserta anak-anak mereka dapat hidup bahagia. Begitulah pikir mikoto saat minato dan fugaku memohon padanya tentang hal ini.

Tengah malam telah menunjukan akhir dari resepsi pernikahan mewah hari ini. Minato, Mikoto dan Fugaku duduk di ruangan mereka sambil mengistirahatkan diri. Sungguh lelah sekali hari ini. Minato menarik Mikoto untuk berbaring di sampingnya. Meskipun Minato mencintai Fugaku bukan berarti ia tak menyayangi Mikoto bukan?.

"Terima kasih Mikoto" katanya halus sambil menarik Mikoto kedalam pelukannya.

"Ah~ kemarilah" lanjut Minato yang menyadari tatapan cemburu Fugaku padanya.

Fugaku yang sebelumnya duduk di sofa pun melangkah bergabung dengan Minato-Mikoto setelah sebelumnya mendengus kesal. Menyamankan posisi tidurnya dalam pelukan Minato sama seperti yang dilakukan Mikoto.

"Hmm~ aku tak pernah menyangka akan begini jadinya" lirih Mikoto.

"Apa kau menyesal" Fugaku menimpali. Minato yang sedang memeluk keduanya hanya diam mengisyaratkan Mikoto untuk menjawab seakan menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Tidak, tapi... aku agak takut" seru Mikoto pelan di akhir katanya.

Minato mempererat pelukannya dan mengusap pelan kepala Mikoto.

"Takan ada yang meninggal kan mu Mikoto, kami beruntung memiliki mu dan Kushina" seru Minato kemudian.

"Yah, aku berjanji padanya akan menjaga dan mencintai kalian berdua apapun yang terjadi" Mikoto menahan air matanya yang hampir meleleh.

"Hnm, ia pasti senang di alam sana, kita berhasil Mikoto. Kita membawa Minato pulang" lanjut Fugaku membantu menormalkan perasaan Mikoto yang mendadak melow teringat sahabatnya –Kushina.

"Hei, kemana Sasuke dan Itachi? Sejak sore tadi aku tak melihat keduanya" seru Minato mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Kembali ke mansion mereka" seru Mikoto.

"Ah, padahal mansion kita cukup luas kan? Kenapa tidak tinggal bersama?" kata Minato. Dengan dahi berkerut binggung.

"Mereka takan mau. Sudah menjadi keputusan mereka untuk tinggal terpisah dari orang tua" timpal Fugaku.

Minato akhirnya ber–oh ria. Tau kalau keluarga Uchiha sangat sulit mengubah keputusan yang sudah mereka ambil. Minato melirik Mikoto yang terlihat sedang berfikir keras.

Mikoto melepas rangkulan minato di pinggangnya. Ia mendudukan dirinya dan mulai merenung sesaat.

"Ada apa Mikoto?" tanya minato heran.

"Bagai mana kalau Kyuubi dan si kembar kita pindahkan ke mansion Itachi dan Sasuke saja" seru Mikoto bersemangat. Minato dan Fugaku saling pandang.

"Bukan ide buruk" seru Fugaku.

"Tapi bagai mana membujuk mereka? Mereka punya kesamaan yang unik kan" kata Minato mengingat-ingat kelakuan anak-anak Uchiha dan anaknya sendiri yang notabenya pada egois dan keras kepala.

"Yah ini takan mudah. kurasa" seru Fugaku lemas.

"Hn, biar aku yang urus" seru Mikoto percaya diri.

Sementara itu di luar gedung resepsi seorang berbadan tegap serba hitam yang sedari pagi terus mengawasi jalannya resepsi mengambil hanphonenya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Tuan, mereka sudah selesai resepsi" lapor orang itu.

"Baik. Aku segera kembali" lanjut orang itu setelah mendapat perintah dari orang yang di telponnya.

Di tempat yang tak jauh dari pria tadi juga berdiri seorang pria kurus berkulit hitam yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Yaitu melapor pada sang majikan tentang keadaan di tempatnya saat ini.

Siang dengan terik matahari yang sanggup melelehkan bongkahan es batu dalam sepersekian detik itu menambah rasa penat di kepala tiga Namikaze yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu apartemen mereka. Kyuubi yang sudah seminggu numpang di apartemen adiknya demi menghindari resepsi pernikahan ayahnya itu mengurut dahi binggung.

Ia binggung harus menjelaskan apa pada kedua adiknya saat sepucuk surat datang dari kediaman Uchiha yang notabene adalah keluarga baru mereka. Kenapa?.

Karena Naruto dan Naruko yang selama ini tinggal terpisah dengan kakak dan ayahnya itu sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa. Shock sudah pasti. Tapi rasa sakit menerima kenyataan bahwa ayah mereka menikahi seorang perempuan yang masih bersuami padahal lima tahun ini dia –Naruto – dan kembarannya selalu diabaikan oleh ayahnya sendiri. Dan oleh karena itulah mereka benar-benar tak mau menampakan diri saat sepucuk surat itu menyuruh mereka untuk pindah ke mansion saudara tiri mereka.

Wajar saja. Lima tahun ayah mereka begitu cuek pada mereka. Tak peduli apa yang terjadi pada anak-anaknya. Dan sekarang mencari mereka karena menikahi seorang wanita yang sudah dan masih bersuami. Mendapatkan ibu tiri sekaligus ayah tiri di satu hari. Yang benar saja.

"Hufff~ bagai mana ini Naru-nii Kyuu-nii" seru si gadis bersurai pirang panjang yang terikat dua di kedua sisi kepalanya.

"Yah tak ada pilihan lain. Jadi.. keluarga baru kita itu Uchiha ya? huh" timpal pemuda bersurai merah di depannya. Pura-pura tak tahu. Padahal hatinya bingung sendiri harus bicara apa pada kedua adiknya ini.

Sementara itu surai pirang lain yang masih terfokus pada surat dari ibu tirinya itu malah menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka akan berkeluarga dengan Ha-Ah Uchiha. Tak tahukah kami-sama terlalu banyak peristiwa antara Namikaze Uchiha.

"Ahh bagai mana bisa mereka tahu alamat kita sih ? ayo kita kabur saja" seru pemuda pirang itu frustasi.

"Terlambat " kata Kyuubi. Pendengaran dan insting tajamnya mengatakan bahwa jemputan mereka sudah datang. Maka si kembar di hadapannya pun ikut menunduk pasrah.

"ha-ah" keluh kedua Namikaze kembar bersamaan.

~Malam hari di kediaman Uchiha Itachi Sasuke.~

"Kuperingatkan Jangan buat masalah _otouto_" ucap itachi tegas.

"Hn" jawab sasuke malas.

Kedua pemuda itu sedang berada di balkon mengamati pemandangan malam sambil minum kopi. Suntuk menunggu keluarga baru mereka yang dititipkan di rumah ini.

Dititipkan?. Setidaknya itulah pemikiran duo Uchiha ini. Mereka berdua atau lebih tepatnya hanya Sasuke terlalu malas untuk melawan kemauan ibunya jadi yah beginilah. Kerena Itachi sih justru bahagia dengan kedatangan keluarga barunya. Kenapa? Yah kita lihat saja kenapa si Uchiha sulung ini malah bahagia.

"Mereka sampai, _aniki_" seru Sasuke setelah melihat dua mobil limo masuk ke halaman mansion.

"Hn, siapkan minuman, mereka pasti capek" seru Itachi bossy.

"He–"

"Jangan bertanya ataupun mencela. Sasuke, ku peringatkan lagi, **JANGAN BUAT MASALAH**" potong Itachi tajam.

"Ah hn" Sasuke akhirnya menurut. Yah ia tahu betul untuk tidak membuat anikinya marah. Jadi yah ia pasrah saja di perintah-perintah kakaknya. Kalau bukan kakaknya ia pasti sudah ngamuk saat ini.

_cklek_ pintu terbuka ruang tamu yang dibuka kyuubi itu ada di lantai dua. Para _pelayan dan bodyguard_ yang tadi menjemput para Namikaze sudah lebih dulu sampai dan menaruh barang-barang mereka dikamar para Namikaze masing-masing lalu kembali ke mansion utama keluarga Uchiha Fugaku yang letaknya jauh di kota sebrang. Yah Itachi dan Sasuke tak suka jika ada orang lain di mansion mereka. Bahkan pembantu atau bodyguard pun_._

Kyuubi melangkah masuk lebih dulu. Sementara Naruto masih melamun sejak di perjanan tadi.

Melamun?. Ya, Naruto melamun. Salah satu hal yang jarang bahkan hampir tidak pernah Naruto lakukan. Membuat kembarannya agak khawatir.

"Naru-Nii kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruko sambil memegang dahi sang kakak kembarannya.

"Hn tidak hanya agak aneh dengan kelakuan Kyuubi" sanggah Naruto sambil menurunkan tangan Naruko dari dahinya.

Kyuubi sudah ada didalam sementara kedua adiknya masih di depan pintu bercakap-cakap. Sesekali ia mendengar rengekan manja Naruko pada kembarannya. Ia tersenyum mendengar keributan kecil si kembar di pintu yang masih terbuka. Kyuubi cuek saja. Toh mereka tidak sedang bertengkar. Kyuubi masih diam sampai ada suara yang membuatnya mengarahkan pandangan pada suara itu.

"Ah kalian sudah sampai mau " kata-kata Sasuke terhenti saat dia melihat surai merah di hadapannya. _'Huh pantas saja Itachi__hah-ah, mendokusei'_ keluh Sasuke dalam hati.

Ia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya hanya menghampiri si surai merah dan memberinya segelas jus apel sesuai dengan perintah sang kakak di nampan yang ia bawa, sisanya –jus jeruk– di taruh di meja. Kyuubi masih diam dan tak berkata apa pun. Sasuke tertarik untuk menggoda orang dihadapannya ini tapi tak jadi karena ia melihat sosok yang sangat di kenalnya dari arah pintu. Keduanya saling pandang. Surai pirang dan surai reaven. Onyx bertemu sapphire.

Gah... Naruto yang _badmood_ semakin _badmood_ sekarang.

'_A-astaga apa dia penghuni mansion ini juga?. Kami-sama bunuh aku saja'_ batin Naruto frustasi. Sekarang mukanya yang masam semakin masam karena _badmood_ tingkat tingginya itu.

'_Ck! Naruto Jadi kau seorang Namikaze huh?. Sial, setelah aku menemukan orang yang aku cintai, kenapa malah harus menjadi saudara ku sih?'. _Mata sasuke kedutan pertanda kesal.

'_Tunggu.. ini.. kesempatan emas kan, Sasuke..fufufu'_ batin Sasuke disertai seringaian nya. Kyuubi yang ada di dekatnya pun sontak membelalakan mata. Kaget dengan seringaian Sasuke.

'_Se..Seram'_ batin Kyuubi.

Atmosfir di ruangan itu kini terasa sangat dingin dan kelam. Naruko menarik Naruto masuk kemudian berhenti di hadapan Sasuke.

'_Huh? Kembar?'_ batin sasuke setelah menyadari ada gadis yang mirip Naruto di hadapannya. Yah Naruto dan Naruko anak kembar dengan rupa, tinggi dan tekstur yang sama. Kalau Naruto tidak memotong pendek rambutnya ia pasti sudah disangka perempuan. Melihat badannya yang ramping dan kurus tak ada bedanya dengan gadis kembarannya Naruko.

Sebenarnya Naruto adalah anak baru di Konoha high school –sekolah Sasuke dan kebetulan satu kelas dengan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tak pernah menyangka kalau Naruto adalah adik seorang Kyuubi Namikaze yang menyandang status sebagai kekasih Itachi sang kakak Sasuke. Terlebih lagi gadis pirang yang sangat mirip Naruto ini. Sungguh tak pernah ia sangka Naruto memiliki kembaran.

"Hem maaf apa kau punya sesuatu seperti obat atau semacamnya? Naru-nii sedang tidak enak badan " kata Naruko membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Aku tak butuh obat Naruko. Aku tak sakit. Hanya sedikit mual oke?"

"Nah kalau begitu munggkin buah jeruk saja cukupkan? Bagai mana?" tanya Naruko

"Aku baik-baik saja Naruko, sungguh " jawab Naruto sambil melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman gadis kembarannya itu.

"Naru-Nii jangan membantah" perintah Naruko. Ia kembali menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan 'kau punya tidak' nya itu.

"Hn"gumam Sasuke mengerti arti tatapan Naruko. Sasuke kembali ke kabinet dapur di belakangnya. Membuka kulkas dan mengambil beberapa buah didalamnya, kemudian berbalik untuk melihat ketiga saudara barunya itu.

Deg! Deg! Jantung sasuke berkedut-kedut.

'_Pemandangan yang indah'_ batin Sasuke saat melihat Naruto yang senang duduk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengembungkan pipinya dengan kedua tangan yang di lipat di dada. Naruto sedang sebal karena kembarannya terus memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. Terlihat dari tingkah Naruko yang mencoba ini itu pada kembarannya itu.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya saat ia lihat Naruto kembali berwajah masam dan muram. Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Naruto dan..

'_Oh, khawatir pada kakak mu hm? Hah kenapa kakak mu itu harus si Kyuubi sih? Kalau orang lain pasti bisa kujadikan senjata untuk mendapatkan mu'_ batin Sasuke sebal. Ia berjalan ke arah sofa. Menaruh buah yang di bawanya dan ikut duduk di sofa. Bersebrangan dengan si kembar Namikaze.

"Kyuu, Itachi menunggu mu di balkon" kata Sasuke tanpa basa-basi. Membuat si kembar Naruto-Naruko heran melihat keduanya.

Astaga ternyata begitu. Kyuubi tak melawan karena itu. Hn. Itachi. Yah. Setelah beberapatahun hanya berhubungan jarak jauh dengan Kyuubi, Naruto banyak mendengar tentang seseorang bernama Itachi dari beberapa mata-mata yang dibayarnya untuk mengawasi sang kakak. Ia juga baru sadar akan keadaan saat ini setelah mendengar nama itu. Setelah beberapa hari lalu salah satu mata-matanya mengabarkan pernikahan ayahnya. Ia baru sadar akan keadaan yang mungkin sekarang sedang dicemaskan kakaknya itu. Karena selama ini Kyuubi tinggal di Konoha untuk mengurusi Namikaze Corp bersama ayahnya sementara ia dan adik kembarnya tinggal di suna bersama teman baik mereka Gaara. Tak ada yang memperhatikannya dan Naruko. Mungkin kyuubi ini khawatir. Jelas karena baik Kyuubi maupun ayahnya tak tahu kalau Naruto selalu mengawasi keduanya dari jauh.

Memang disini Naruto lebih bersikap seperti kepala keluarga ketimbang anak kedua. Ayahnya dan Kyuubi terlalu _childish_ dan terjebak masa lalu. Sementara Naruto selalu mengawasi dari balik layar.

"Oh~ jadi begitu Kyuubi-nii" kata Naruto. Suaranya sangat mengajek.

"Maaf Naru, aku lupa memberi tahu mu" kata Kyuubi sambil berdiri. Kyuubi masih murung atau gugup lebih tepatnya. Ia yakin adiknya sudah mengerti. Jadi ia rasa adiknya tak perlu mendapatkan penjelasan apapun darinya. Ia kemudian berjalan kearah tangga menuju lantai tiga. Hendak menemui kekasihnya Itachi.

Kenapa Kyuubi murung?.

Sebenarnya Kyuubi sedang galau tentang adiknya ini. Yah saat Itachi memberitahu bahwa salah satu adiknya sudah bertemu dengan nya dan mengetahui hubungan dia dan Kyuubi. Juga saat diberitahu bahwa mata-mata adiknya tertangkap tangan sedang mengawasi pernikahan ayahnya beberapa hari lalu. Ia baru sadar kalau adiknya sangat hebat. Dan ia binggung untuk berkata apa pada adiknya ini.

Bukan.

Bukan karena takut adiknya akan mengamuk atau apa. Kyuubi hanya tak enak hati. Semenjak ibu mereka –kushina– meninggal, Kyuubi satu-satunya yang masih di perhatikan ayahnya walau hanya dalam masalah mengatur Namikaze corp dan pendidikan saja. Sementara kedua adik kembarnya selalu terabaikan oleh ayahnya. Dan dia. Dia bahkan tak membiarkan adik-adiknya mendapat sedikit celah untuk saling memberikan kasih sayang mereka padanya. Tapi ternyata adiknya jauh lebih dewasa daripada dia yang hanya bisa mengeluh pada sang ayah tapi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Naruto hanya mendengus melihat tingkah kakaknya. Tapi wajahnya berubah. Jadi lebih... Lega. Dan saat ini instingnya bilang kalau dia tidak perlu khawatir akan urusan kakaknya itu.

"Nah Naru-nii sudah tenang ya?" tanya Naruko ditemani cengirannya.

"Hm begitulah" sahut Naruto dengan senyumannya yang spontan membuat jantung Sasuke yang melihatnya jadi berdetak tak karuan Lagi. Meskipun wajahnya masih stoic.

"Humm jadi setelah ini aku takan bisa tidur nyenyak yah" kata Naruto.

Jelas sekali. Kata-kata itu. Walaupun pandangannya masih kearah menghilangnya Kyuubi menuju lantai tiga. Tapi jelas kata-kata itu untuk si Uchiha di hadapannya.

Sasuke menunduk dan menyeringai. Akhirnya ternyata ia tidak diabaikan kehadirannya.

"Hmm aku akan mencoba berbaik hati pada mu, tenang saja" seru Sasuke dengan seringaian nya.

"Hah, tuan pantat ayam. Tolong jangan membuat ku harus turun tangan" kata Naruko sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Huh?" dengus binggung Sasuke.

"Jangan kira aku tidak tahu kau yah. Kau kan yang sering mengerjai Naru-nii di sekolah" lanjut Naruko dengan wajah kesal.

"Jangan heran Sasuke, kau mengikatnya di gudang minggu lalu" timpal Naruto.

"Oh, jadi kau minta bantuan adik mu untuk lolos dari ku hm?" kata Sasuke Mengejek.

"Fuhh" Naruto hanya membuang nafas. Tak peduli dengan tuduhan Sasuke.

"Aku yang minta tukar tempat dengan Naru-Nii." Bantah Naruko.

"Naru-nii maafkan aku membuatmu harus kerepotan karena si mayat hidup ya" kata Naruko dengan memegang kedua tangan Naruto teringat akan ulah seseorang yang selalu mengejarnya.

"Hah sudah lah aku ngantuk" kata Naruto yang langsung mengambil posisi tidur di sofa.

"Oy, dobe, tidur dikamar mu. Jangan di sini" perintah Sasuke.

Terlambat.

Naruto sudah ada di alam mimpinya. Sasuke heran kenapa Naru-dobenya itu sangat cepat sekali tidur. Tidak di sekolah. Dikantin. Bahkan saat dilapangan atau di klub. Naruto selalu cepat tertidur.

"Ne Sasuke-Nii" lirih Naruko.

'_Huh Sasuke-nii? Tadi dia memanggilku tuan pantat ayam, dan sekarang ia memanggil ku Sasuke-nii?' _Sasuke merutuk dalam hati.

"Bisa bantu aku mengangkat Naru-nii? Belakangan ini ia terlalu banyak bekerja keras" kata Naruko pelan. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. _'Bekerja keras?'_

"Bekerja?" beo Sasuke mengikuti kata-kata dalam hatinya tadi.

"Ah hehe tidak lupakan" kata Naruko sembari memasang posisi hendak membopong Naruto. Melihat itu Sasuke mendengus. Menyingkirkan Naruko dan menggendong Naruto ala _bridestyle_. Naruko tersenyum lalu mengekori Sasuke menuju kamar Naruto.

'_Hehe kau sangat menyukai kakak ku kan'_ batin Naruko nyengir.

Pelan. Sasuke menurunkan Naruto pelan-pelan hingga tanpa sengaja ia menyentuh sesuatu di pinggang Naruto. Tanpa pikir panjang setelah Naruto terbaring di ranjang nya ia memeriksa apa yang ia sentuh tadi. Dan..._Astaga._

Mata Sasuke membulat. Perban. Luka apa ini? Sekujur tubuh Naruto di perban. Naruko yang melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke cepat-cepat menarik Sasuke dan menyelimuti Naruto. Membuang nafas sebentar dan berbalik memberikan pandangan 'ayo keluar' pada Sasuke.

"Apa itu?" Sasuke tidak sanggup menahan pertanyaan itu lagi. Setelah ia merasa cukup jauh dari ruangan Naruto.

"Naru-Nii menolong ku.. itu.. luka lima tahun yang lalu" mata Naruko berkaca-kaca. Buliran airmata perlahan turun melewati pipinya. Yang tentu saja tak dapat dilihat Sasuke karena ia membelakanginya.

'_Lima Tahun?'_ tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

"Mana mungkin luka setelah lima tahun masih sesegar itu Naruko" bentak Sasuke tak habis pikir. Masa ia adik dan kakak sama dobenya sih?.

"Kau tak sadar? Kau yang membuat luka itu terbuka. Kau , kalau saja kau tidak mengurungku minggu lalu. Naru-nii tidak akan seperti itu. Hah tidak-tidak. Mungkin kalau saat itu aku tidak menjadi Naru-nii. Saat ini- saat ini pasti dia..dia" Naruko tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Apa maksud mu semua salah ku. Mana ku tahu dia punya luka itu. Dan lagi yang aku sekap kan kau kenapa kau menyalah kan ku huh?" sanggah Sasuke teringat kejadian pengakuan naru kembar tadi.

"Huh, kau selalu mengerjainya kau selalu melukainya dan kau tidak merasa bersalah hah. Dia terluka saat mencoba mengeluarkan ku dari gudang" desis Naruko geram sambil berbalik dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang penuh air mata. Sasuke sontak bingung sendiri.

"Ha-Ah~ baiklah ok. Ia aku salah. Aku bersalah telah membuat luka itu terbuka. Jadi.." sasuke menggantung kalimatnya. Dia belum yakin apakah harus menanyakan ini atau tidak.

"Apa?" tanya Naruko ketus. Masih dengan air mata yang belepotan di pipinya. Sebenarnya sih itu bukan salah Sasuke. Hanya saja entah mengapa Naruko sangat senang mempermainkan Sasuke seperti ini. Hahaha.

'_Huh dia sama dobenya dengan Naruto .'_ keluh Sasuke dalam hatinya.

"Ha ah, baiklah. Jadi kenapa si dobe punya luka separah itu hn?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruko diam. Menunduk dan berjalan ke arah jendela di ujung ruangan. Ia masih menimbang nimbang.

Haruskah?.

Haruskah ia minta tolong pada orang yang selalu mengganggu kakaknya itu?. Bukan Naruko tidak tahu kalau Sasuke sangat menyukai kakaknya. Tapi dia hanya.. hanya .. tak rela.

'_hn tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain kan? Aku takbisa selalu ada di dekat naru-nii. Hanya dia'_ batin naruko.

"Ne Sasuke-nii" panggil Naruko. Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Naruko. Menunggu gadis itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ayah ku, Kyuu-nii, Naru-nii.. semua .. kalian Uchiha... mengambil mereka dari ku" lirih Naruko dengan air mata yang meleleh di pipinya.

Bukan hal buruk menyerahkan keluarganya pada semua Uchiha. Mereka bisa menjaga keluarganya. Tapi.. dia.. dia .. –Naruko.. Naruko hanya tak ingin menjadi yang di tinggalkan, di lupakan. Sama seperti ibunya yang belakangan ini tak pernah ada yang mengingatnya selain dia Naruko.

"Hn menggelikan bukan? Seluruh keluarga Uchiha jatuh cinta pada Ketiga Pria Namikaze?" balas Sasuke dengan suara pelan dan merendahkannya.

Bukan Sasuke tak sadar. Bertahun-tahun jauh dari keluarganya bahkan kakaknya membuat Sasuke tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan Naruko. Yah Naruko kesepian, sangat. Dan ia takut untuk di tinggalkan. Ia pernah merasakan hal yang sama. Tepatnya saat ia dengan tegas menolak mengikuti aturan klan Uchiha yang di tetapkan pemimpin tertinggi –Madara Uchiha. Membuatnya terlihat seperti anak buangan.

Sasuke mengusap pelan kepala Naruko. Entahlah mungkin karena Naruko mirip sekali dengan Naruto atau mungkin karena mereka pernah ada dalam situasi yang sama. Sasuke hanya merasa harus melakukannya.

"Takan ada yang meninggalkan mu" bisik Sasuke seakan bisa membaca pikiran Naruko. Sejenak Naruko terhenti dari tangis diamnya. Ia menatap mata onyx Sasuke.

"Bantu aku mendapatkan kakak mu, aku janji akan menjaga kalian. Kalian berdua" lanjut Sasuke.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintainya?" tanya Naruko.

"Yah, sangat." lanjut Sasuke. Walaupun wajah nya sangat datar. Ada kehangatan di sana. Dan Naruko tahu sasuke bersungguh-sungguh.

"Jagalah Naru-nii. Ia sangat mudah lelah. Tubuhnya bahkan sangat lemah. Karena luka di tubuhnya itu"

"Dan Tak ada yang tahu kecuali aku, gaara-nii dan kau" Naruko menggenggam kedua tangan Sasuke.

"Hn pasti akan ku jaga." Jawab sasuke.

"Tapi kenapa tak ada yang memberi tahu yang lain?" tanya Sasuke.

"Naru-nii tak mau. Dia bilang itu salahnya. Ibu meninggal karena melindungi kami. Dan Naru-nii gagal menyelamatkan ibu. Tapi.. Tapi... Itu... Itu.." lagi, Naruko sangat ingin menjerit saat itu juga. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi ia tak bisa terus tutup mulut kan. Ia ingin ada yang bisa melindungi sang kakak.

"Itu bukan salah kalian. Itu takdir. Belajarlah menerimanya." Kata Sasuke.

"Kau tahu aniki maksud ku Itachi. dulu dia hampir mati bunuh diri karena ia sangat mencintai Kyuubi. Ia dulu sangat benci mengetahui bahwa ia seorang gay. Melihat dia aku tak mau ikut bodoh untuk menolak takdir. Mencintai adalah salah satu takdir. Aku percaya itu. Hal yang tak kau inginkan tapi ada begitu saja. Itulah takdir, Naruko" ceramah Sasuke membuat Naruko tersenyum tipis. Yah ini takdir. Semua ini takdir. Ia akan menerima ini. Bahkan jika semua harus meninggalkannya pada akhirnya. Ia akan belajar untuk menerimanya.

"Tapi kau tahu, terkadang kita bisa merubah takdir" kata Sasuke kemudian.

"Eh?" Naruko tak mengerti.

"Cukup tunjukan seberapa layaknya kau menerima apa yang kau harapkan. Maka dengan sendirinya takdir akan berubah" senyum. Sasuke tersenyum hangat pada Naruko. Sangat damai. Perasaan Naruko sangat damai setelah mendengar kata-katanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang kau maksud mayat hidup huh?" tanya Sasuke.

"Seseorang yang mirip dengan mu, biasanya dia main dengan Shikamaru" jawab Naruko.

"Mirip dengan ku?" tanya Sasuke binggung. Tapi kemudian ia tak bertanya lagi. Yah jika ada yang mirip dengannya tak perlu bertanya lagi. Ia tahu jawabannya. Dan tentu saja ia akan membuat perhitungan. Biar bagai manapun. Gara-gara hal itu targetnya untuk mengerjai Naruto malah kena Naruko. Dan entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hal itu juga membuatnya disalahkan atas luka Naruto yang terbuka lagi.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kabinet dapur. Menyeduh teh dan menaruhnya di gelas-gelas di atas nampan.

"Sasuke-nii" panggil Naruko saat Sasuke sudah membawa nampan yang berisikan minuman ditangannya.

"Mau membantu ku mengganggu dua orang yang sedang pacaran di atas, Naruko?" ajak Sasuke. Naruko tertawa. Ia menghapus air matanya dan mengekori Sasuke yang sudah menaiki tangga.

Pintu terbuka. Menginterupsi obrolan Namikaze dan Uchiha sulung di balkon. Keduanya menoleh pada orang dari balik pintu. Sasuke masuk dengan nampan di tangannya dan Naruko di belakangnya.

"Apa kau tahu ini jam berapa Naruko?" uh nampaknya kali ini Kyuubi marah.

"Ah, adik mu ini tak bisa tidur karena kembarannya mendengkur, jadi ku ajak dia mengganggu kalian" bela Sasuke yang di timpali dengusan dari Kyuubi dan kikikan tawa Naruko. Hell yeah Naruto tak pernah mendengkur. Kyuubi tahu itu.

"Teh kesukaan ku?" tanya Itachi pada adiknya itu.

"Hn" Sasuke memberikan gelas Itachi lalu memberi satunya pada Kyuubi dan Naruko.

"Eh? Aku juga dapat ?" tanya Naruko.

"Yah karena sudah mau menemaniku kemari" jawab Sasuke masih dengan muka stoicnya.

"Baiklah setelah ini kalian kembali ke kamar kalian. Istirahat dan tidur." Saran Itachi pada semua yang dijawab anggukan dan gumaman 'hn' dari ketiga orang di kamarnya.

Malam semakin larut. Kyuubi dan Naruko sudah kembali ke kamar mereka di lantai dua. Sementara Sasuke masih diam sambil memandangi langit dan Itachi masih menikmati teh kesukaannya.

"Jadi otouto, apa yang mengganggu otak mu malam ini" kata Itachi santai. Seolah sudah biasa melihat adiknya yang sedang gundah –padahal baru kali ini sasuke terlihat galau .

"Kau seorang dokter kan aniki, bisakah aku mengandalkan mu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Siapa yang melukai mu?" tanya Itachi mengira adiknya itu terluka atau semacamnya.

"Bukan aku, tapi Naruto. Aku melukainya minggu yang lalu. Ternyata lukanya cukup parah" ungkap Sasuke panjang lebar yang tentu saja ada kebohongan dalam kata-katanya itu. Yah, ia hanya tak suka banyak omong saja.

"Hah baka otouto, melukai orang yang kau cintai itu sangat bodoh Sasuke" omel Itachi. Dan lagi-lagi caranya mengucapkan ucapannya itu masih santai.

"Ajari aku menjahit luka" pinta Sasuke to the point –yang sedari tadi tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit. Yah kali ini saja. Sasuke yang tak pernah meminta apapun dari siapapun dan terkenal melakukan segalanya sendiri itu akan membuang harga dirinya dan meminta sesuatu. Hanya demi Naruto. Itachi agak heran juga melihat adiknya saat ini. Sangat tak biasa.

"Bukankah kau takut jarum suntik Sasuke" ejek Itachi penuh makna di dalamnya.

Tidak. Tentu itu tidak benar. Itachi berkata begitu hanya ingin mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba saja jadi menegang. Itachi tahu betul dari suara dan kata-kata serius Sasuke. Saat ini Sasuke sangat merasa bersalah. Dan Itachi tak suka itu. Penyesalan tak pernah ada dalam kamus kehidupan keluarga Uchiha. Jika kalah kau harus berusaha menang. Jika salah kau harus berusaha benar. Itulah prinsip Uchiha. Dan dari semua itu tak ada yang namanya penyesalan.

"Ha-Ah~ aku kehilangan kontrol diri ku, maaf _aniki_" kata Sasuke menyadari tatapan kakaknya. Yah seorang Uchiha harus cepat berdiri setelah jatuh. Dan tak ada menyesal atau merasa bersalah dalam kamus hidup Uchiha. Yang ada adalah pembuktian. Hanya itu.

"Tidurlah. Akan ku ajarkan besok" Itachi tersenyum dan ia memandang adiknya. Sama halnya dengan sasuke yang memandang anikinya itu.

'_Ingatlah sasuke kita ini Uchiha. Tak ada kata menyesal sekecil apapun rasa itu' _kata Itachi dalam hatinya.

Tobecountinued~

Hai mina, thanks banget buat siapapun yang mau baca fic ku ini.

Sebenernya aku udah nulis 7chapter dan niatnya mau ku jadiin one shot. Tapi aku gak yakin itu akan selesai di 7 chap.

Thanks for read and please leave me some review.

Im not a pro writter, but i hope you guys like it.

See you next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Hi mina. Berhubung aku udah nulis 7 chapter jadi aku ga berminat berlama-lama ngepostnya. Well, readers is important to writter after all.

My big thanks for review in ch1

Well im not good at words, so please enjoy your self.

~Ni~

Pagi yang cerah di Konoha High School. Seperti yang sudah terjadi selama sebulan ini. Naruto-Naruko dan Sasuke selalu berangkat bersama ke sekolah. Istirahat bersama, pulang bersama. Makan di kantin pun bersama. Awalnya Naruto agak aneh karena biasanya tingkah Sasuke selalu ekstream dan menyebalkan dan sering menyuruh suruhannya untuk menjahili Naruto. Tapi belakangan ini ia menjahili Naruto dengan tangannya sendiri dan malah lebih halus walaupun tetap menyebalkan. Melihat Naruko fine-fine saja dengan kehadiran Sasuke. Maka Naruto pun membiarkan saja Sasuke berada di sekitarnya.

Hari ini Naruto mengikuti pertandingan basket. Dan Sasuke yang biasanya malas membantu kelasnya untuk memenangkan pertandingan pun akhirnya turun ke lapangan untuk membantu Naruto dan timnya.

'_bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya tak ingin kau kelelahan dobe'_ bisik sasuke pada dirinya sendiri seakan tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan para readers :P.

Seperti biasa saat Naruto main basket pasti banyak gadis yang berkumpul. Mengingat Naruto cukup manis dan baik hati sehingga fans girlnya tak kalah banyak dari Sasuke. Tapi karena dua bintang sekolah ditambah si gadis kembaran Naruto itu ada di lapangan maka kontan saja lapangan menjadi sangat ramai dan padat penonton.

Ah baik di kalangan perusahaan maupun sekolah. Yang menjadi bintang selalu saja Uchiha dan Namikaze.

Babak terakhir permainan ke tiga sudah hampir selesai. Naruto sudah cukup lelah. Biasanya ia hanya main dua babak saja dan dalam sekali pertandingan. Tapi karena pelatih menyuruhnya tetap main maka ia tak bisa menolak. Baik Sasuke maupun Naruko sudah sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda pelatih akan melakukan pergantian pemain. Yah untuk orang biasa sangat sulit melihat Naruto kelelahan. Naruto di juluki _malaikat_ bukan hanya ketampanan, ke imutam, dan kerampingannya saja. Tapi juga karena orang sangat sulit melihat keadaan nya yang sebenarnya.

'_hn tak ada cara lain dobe. Maaf aku harus membuat mu keluar lapangan sebelum kau pingsan kehabisan tenaga'_ batin Sasuke. Sasuke mendribel bola. Tapi dengan sengaja ia menjatuhkan Naruto dan mengenai kakinya. Alhasil kaki Naruto terkilir dan terpaksa keluar lapangan. Sasuke-pun keluar lapangan juga. Dalam hati ia merutuk dirinya karena harus kembali melukai orang yang ia cintai.

Naruko menghampiri keduanya. Dengan botol minuman di kedua tangannya dan perban serta kotak P3K di tas yang dibawakan Sakura sang _manager_ tim.

"Naru-nii kau tidak apa-apa?" kata Naruko sambil mengngulurkan botol minuman pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Hn, si teme ini dengan sengaja melukai kaki ku" protes Naruto pada Sasuke. Yah walaupun malah ditanggapi dengan senyuman meremehkan dari Sasuke.

"Ahn dobe akukan tidak sengaja. Kau masih bisa berdiri kan?" ejek Sasuke. Yang sebenarnya dalam hatinya sangat-sangat-sangat khawatir pada dobe kesayangannya itu.

"Amm kurasa kaki kanan ku ini tak bisa bergerak. Ha-ah~ menyebalkan" tutur Naruto.

Naruko terkikik pelan dan berhenti saat ia merasa ada yang sedang memperhatikannya. Ia bergidik saat tatapan itu dirasa seakan ingin memakannya. Naruko mencengkram erat baju Naruto dan agak gemetar.

"Ada apa Naruko?" tanya Naruto pada kembarannya itu.

"Naru-nii, bisa tidak aku pindah ke kelas mu saja" tutur Naruko. Kontan Sakura yang sedari tadi sibuk mengobati dan memakaikan perban di kaki Naruto menengok ke arah Naruko.

"Ah Naruko-chan masa kau pindah hanya karena itu sih. Sudahlah itu hanya perasaan mu saja" ucap Sakura. Naruto menghentikan pekerjaan Sakura di kakinya.

"Ada apa Sakura? Memangnya Naruko kenapa?" tanya Naruto. Yah tak ada yang boleh mengganggu kembarannya siapapun itu. Urusan Naruko adalah urusan Naruto juga. Begitulah motonya.

"Ah itu bukan apa apa kok" ucap Sakura enteng.

"Bukan apa-apa apanya sih Sakura. Satu minggu. Satu minggu aku merasakan hal ini dan kamu masih bilang ini hanya perasaan ku saja?" ucap Naruko dengan puppy eyes nya yang hendak menangis.

Sasuke melanjutkan pekerjaan Sakura yang tadi sempat terhenti. Ia tak mau ikut campur. Ia hanya tak mau dobenya itu kenapa-napa. Untuk masalah Naruko. Ia hanya akan turun tangan kalau masalahnya serius. Dan ia merasa belum waktunya ia turun tangan.

"Ne teme kau bisa memasang perban?" tanya Naruto keheranan. Jelas saja. Sasuke kan sudah seperti pangeran. Cukup terkejut melihat dia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk orang lain.

"Hn" jawabnya singkat.

"Sasuke-nii, apa sebutan untuk orang yang suka mengikuti orang lain dan menatap dengan tatapan berbeda dan aneh dari kejauhan?" tanya Naruko dengan semangat kepo 45nya.

Sasuke membuang nafas berat. Disaat Itachi enak enakan dengan Kyuubi kenapa dia satu-satunya yang harus repot mengurus dua bocah kuning ini? Tapi biar bagai mana pun ini adalah janjinya. Janji Uchiha bahwa ia takan pernah membiarkan keluarganya merasa kehilangan atau tersakiti apalagi kesepian.

"Stalker mungkin" jawab Sasuke masih dalam pekerjaannya membalut kaki Naruto dengan perban.

"Oooh. Apa mereka berbahaya?" tanya Naruko yang membuat Sasuke ingin sekali menjitak gadis itu karena melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh.

"Berbahaya atau tidak tergantung bagaimana kau merasakannya Naruko" kali ini Naruto yang angkat bicara. Ia mengusap halus kepala kembarannya itu dan tersenyum.

"Tak apa-apa, mungkin orang itu kagum padamu tapi kesulitan untuk mendekati mu" lanjut Naruto yang masih tersenyum lembut pada adiknya itu.

Sasuke suka itu. Sasuke sangat suka senyuman itu. Maka reflek ia tersenyum juga. Membuat semua orang heran karena Sasuke tak pernah tersenyum pada siapapun sebelumnya. Yah kecuali anikinya, Naruto dan Naruko pastinya. Semua orang heran melihat Sasuke tersenyum. Ah~ Sasuke baru sadar.

'_aku ini uchiha. Kenapa aku bisa lupa'_ batinnya. Untuk menutupi kesalahan bagi seorang uchiha Sasuke menepuk-nepuk kepala pirang Naruto dan berkata dengan wajah datarnya.

"Anak pintar, kau contoh kakak yang baik" seru Sasuke. kontan Naruto dan Naruko nyengir. Yah walaupun Naruto orang yang keras kepala ia akan tetap ke kanak-kanak kalau sudah berhadapan dengan pujian, godaan dan ramen. Hahahahaha.

Sementara itu di kejauhan.

"Hm" gumam surai hitam pendek dengan kulit putih pucat menyaingi Sasuke. Wajahnya pun agak sedikit mirip dengan sasuke.

"Oy, Sai? Sudah selesai dengan urusan mata mu itu?" seru surai hitam jabrik yang di kuncir satu seperti nanas di makhluk yang mirip Sasuke itu namanya Sai.

"Hm yah kurasa hari ini cukup" kata pemuda bernama Sai itu.

"Oy, Shika aku punya permintaan" katanya lagi.

"Apa?" sahut shikamaru geram karena sudah seminggu ini di repotkan oleh permintaan pria pucat mirip mayat hidup yang naksir berat sama kembarannya Naruto alias Naruko itu.

"Bisa tidak kau tidak pacaran di depan publik seperti ini" jawabnya datar.

Shikamaru melirik pemuda di sampingnya yang ia gandeng dengan nyaman sedari tadi. Semburat merah menghiasi pipi keduanya –Shikamaru-Kiba. Tapi pemuda bernama Sai itu tak merubah ekspresi datarnya. Hah~ muncul lagilah makhluk stoic datar yang susah berubah ekspresi setelah Sasuke. Kadang bingung kenapa Sasuke dan Sai itu banyak samanya sih. Hah keep focus to story.

"Ne, aku ngantuk sekali hari ini" kata Naruto sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kembarannya Naruko. Sasuke yang melihat hal ini langsung berdiri dan menggendong Naruto di punggungnya. Naruko kaget sebentar tapi kemudian tersenyum mengerti.

"Aku bawa dia pulang bantu aku bawakan barang-barangnya" tutur Sasuke pada Naruko yang dijawab anggukan mengerti darinya.

Sasuke dengan Naruto di punggungnya dan Naruko berjalan melewati beberapa fans mereka yang sempat mengganggu jalan mereka. Naruko tetap tersenyum sementara Sasuke masih setia dengan wajah stoicnya. Tak dipedulikannya suara "_kyaa"_ atau "_hebat"_ dan lain-lain yang terus di lontarkan fans-fans mereka itu.

Setelah turun ke lantai dua dimana Sasuke akan sampai di kelasnya dan Naruto, ia menangkap sosok yang tak jauh beda dengannya. Hanya bagian rambut dan kulit yang kalah pucat saja yang membedakan keduanya. Sasuke memicingkan matanya. Ia berhenti. Membuat Naruko di belakangnya ikut berhenti binggung.

"Naruko" panggil Sasuke datar tapi ada penekanan disetiap katanya. Membuat Naruko sigap dengan apa yang akan Sasuke katakan selanjutnya.

"Kau ikut pulang" lanjut Sasuke protektif.

Naruko tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia terlalu takut untuk melawan kakak tirinya itu. Sasuke biasanya selalu lembut padanya walaupun sedang marah. Tapi Naruko percaya Sasuke pasti punya alasan.

"Ya" jawab Naruko singkat.

Di tempat lain Sai orang yang tadi menerima hawa membunuh dari Sasuke mendecih lalu kembali ke kelasnya di ujung lantai dua. Ia memang berbeda kelas dengan SasuNaru maupun Naruko. Tapi tak berarti ia tak mengenal siapa itu yang tadi ada dihadapannya dengan aura membunuhnya. Ya dia sangat tahu siapa orang itu.

'_hm, Sasuke Uchiha. Jadi kau menguasai si kembar huh?'_ batin Sai dengan tampang yang masih sangat datar padahal hatinya cukup kesal juga.

'_ini akan lebih mudah, ku rasa' _lanjutnya dalam hati sambil tersenyum evil.

~Di mansion Uchiha~

"Astaga Naru-nii" teriak Naruko saat dilihatnya seragam kakaknya penuh dengan darah. Untung saja kakaknya tidak sedang di rumah. Kalau tidak bahaya juga.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu kemudian membaringkan Naruto di ranjangnya. Mengecek apa yang salah dan memutuskan bahwa inilah saatnya. Ya. Sasuke yakin ia pasti bisa. Lagipula ia sudah berlatih selama sebulan ini.

Naruto terbangun karena merasakan tangan dingin yang membolak-balik tubuhnya. Matanya yang terbuka perlahan-lahan mengerjap. Mencari fokus akan dunia.

"He-eh, apa yang kau lakukan Teme" tanya kaget Naruto karena ia tak melihat baju yang seharusnya terpasang di tubuhnya. Tapi sepersekian detik kemudian dia diam. Sadar kalau Sasuke yang tak menggubris pertanyaan kagetnya itu sedang membuka perbannya.

Perih. Pinggangnya sangat perih. Banyak darah yang keluar. Naruto memperhatikan sekeliling kamarnya. Naruko datang dari arah kamar mandi dan membawa sebaskom air hangat di tangannya. Melihat itu Naruto tersenyum.

'_Maaf Merepotkan Mu Lagi Naruko'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

"Kau takut jarum suntik?" tanya Sasuke pada pemuda pirang yang setengah duduk di kasurnya itu. Niatnya ia ingin membuat lawakan untuk sekedar mencairkan suasana tapi nada datarnya mengubah tujuannya.

"Yah, begitulah. Naruko pasti sudah memberitahu mu apa saja yang aku takuti di dunia medis kan?" timpal Naruto.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke. Sasuke berdiri. Membuka tasnya dan meminum sesuatu dari botol kecil yang tak ia tunjukan pada Naruto. Jelas karena Naruto phobia medis. Sasuke tak menelan cairan itu. Ia menahannya di mulutnya. Agak mengernyit saat obat yang ia tahan di mulutnya itu juga bereaksi padanya. Ia mendekati Naruto. Gerakannya pasti. Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke menarik dagu Naruto dan meminumkan obat di mulutnya pada Naruto. Naruto hampir memuntahkan obat itu tapi Sasuke mendorong dengan lidahnya. Membuat Naruto mau tak mau harus menelan obat itu.

"Ha ah, mencuri kesempatan. Tuan Uchiha" ejek Naruto. Naruko yang melihat mereka berdua hanya cekikikan ia menghampiri kakak kembarnya itu dan menutup mata Naruto dengan kain serta memberikan usapan dari spons yang sudah dibasahi air hangat sebelumnya. Naruto kaget. Tapi ia biarkan saja kedua orang di hadapannya itu.

"Kau bisa menjahit luka,Teme?" tanya Naruto yang sudah menyamankan posisi setengah duduknya itu. Sasuke diam tak menjawab.

"Sasuke-nii berlatih selama sebuan ini" jawab Naruko. Belum sempat Naruto akan bertanya lagi. Sasuke sudah melakukan aksinya menjahit luka di pinggang Naruto. Untung saja obat yang tadi di minumnya diminumkan Sasuke sudah bekerja. Membuat ia mati rasa untuk beberapa menit.

"Maaf Naru-nii. Aku memberi tahu Sasuke-nii. Yah hanya berharap ia tak mencari masalah dan mengganggu mu lagi seperti biasanya" kata Naruko pelan.

Naruto yang setengah sadar masih dapat mendengar dengan jelas pengakuan Naruko adiknya. Hah pantas saja Sasuke jadi lebih halus padanya.

Naruto tersenyum lembut. Matanya yang tertutup kain dan perutnya yang masih agak nyeri karena Sasuke sedang menjahitnya membuat raut muka Naruto agak pucat. Naruko terus mengusap bagian muka kakaknya yang menahan sakit. Obat yang tadi di minumnya hanya sebentar membuatnya mati rasa. Selanjutnya efeknya tak begitu kuat. Maka baik Naruto maupun Sasuke merasakan debaran yang sempurna. Naruto takut Sasuke salah melakukan jahitan itu. Dan Sasuke takut dirinya melakukan kesalahan.

Dua jam lamanya Sasuke, Naruto dan Naruko berada dalam ketegangan. Wajah mereka banyak berkeringat. Beberapa waktu lalu ruangan ini penuh dengan jeritan sakit Naruto. Tapi Sasuke berhasil setelah sepuluh menit yang lalu ia menelpon kakaknya untuk meminta petunjuk karena ia sedikit melakukan kesalahan. Sepuluh menit yang lalu Sasuke sangat panik. Tapi saat ini ia sangat lega. Ia berhasil. Berhasil Menjahit luka Naruto.

"Istirahatlah Naruko, terimakasih sudah membantu" kata Sasuke yang tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria pirang yang sedang tertidur pulas dan lelah di ranjangnya.

"Baik" kata Naruko sambil membereskan tasnya yang tak sempat ia taruh ke kamarnya. Naruko menutup pintu kamar. Bernafas lega kemudian melangkah menuju kamarnya. Huf hari ini sangat melelahkan.

Sasuke menyibak poni yang menutupi wajah Naruto. Mengusapnya pelan lalu mengecup singkat bibir ranum Naruto. Sasuke terlalu lelah untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Maka ia pun mengangkat tubuhnya ke kamar mandi di kamar Naruto dan memutuskan mandi di sana.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi. Sayang sekali baju Naruto terlalu kecil untuknya. Alhasil ia hanya memakai celana pendek yang hanya satu-satunya yang bisa ia pakai. Sasuke masih mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Terhenti saat ia mendengar gumaman Naruto yang di ikuti pergerakan matanya yang perlahan-lahan membuka.

"Hmm" gumam Naruto, ia menatap Sasuke yang masih terdiam di posisi terakhirnya. Sasuke masih diam dan menatap Naruto. Menungunya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku Lapar" ucap Naruto yang sontak mendapat senyuman dari Sasuke. Sasuke mendekat. Duduk di ranjang dan mengusap pelan surai pirang Naruto.

"Mau ku bersihkan dulu badan mu?" tawar Sasuke.

"Ah, tidak, aku hanya ingin makan. Aku ingin ramen." Tutur Naruto. Entahlah saat ini Naruto terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru sembuh dari demamnya. Itu membuat Sasuke tak tahan ingin menciumi bibir ranum Naruto lagi. Sasuke tersenyum dan membaringkan dirinya di samping Naruto. Naruto menahan nafasnya. Aigo ini terlalu dekat. Pikir Naruto.

"Kau mau ramen?" tanya Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan pelan Naruto.

"Cium aku dulu" kata-kata Sasuke ini sukses membuat wajah Naruto memerah. Naruto masih terdiam. Masih menahan nafasnya. Dan menjauhkan kepalanya saat Sasuke mulai mendekatinya.

"Kenapa? " tanya Sasuke.

"Kau mau ramen kan?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Ayo cium aku dulu, dobe" Sasuke menarik Naruto kedalam pelukannya. Dari jarak ini Naruto yang memang lebih pendek dari Sasuke bisa mendengar dengan jelas degup jantung keduanya. Wajah Naruto yang tersembunyi di dada Sasuke semakin memerah. Sementara Sasuke mengusap gemas kepala Naruto dengan dagunya.

"Kau mendengarnya?" tanya Sasuke. Tak ada respon.

"Jantung ku selalu begini kalau kau ada di dekat ku" lanjut Sasuke. Masih, Naruto tak merespon.

"Apa kau juga begitu?" tanyanya lagi. Naruto menggerakkan tubuhnya berusaha lepas dari dekapan sasuke.

"Ne, Naruto. Aku sangat mencintai mu" tutur Sasuke. Naruto dengan semburat merah diwajahnya masih terdiam. Ia mencoba menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke. Naruto berbalik agar tak berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Sasuke membiarkan itu dan mempererat pelukannya dari belakang Naruto, bahkan kini dagunya ada di bahu Naruto.

"Aku Lapar" lirih Naruto tak menggubris Sasuke yang sibuk mencium setiap inci bahu hingga lehernya.

"Nah, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan kan" jawab Sasuke pelan. Tapi Naruto dapat mendengar dan merasakan nafas Sasuke di tengkuknya. Lelah mungkin. Naruto akhirnya berbalik menghadap Sasuke. Menatap onyx Sasuke dan mengerjapkan mata sekilas lalu membuang nafas berat. Tapi Naruto tak melakukan apapun. Ia hanya diam dan memalingkan matanya dari Sasuke. Sasuke tak sabar. Ia tak suka menunggu.

Perlahan tapi pasti Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto. Mencari celah agar dapat menciumnya. Dan

_cup!_

Dapat. Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Naruto.

Tak ada perlawanan. Naruto tak melawan. Membuat Sasuke mengambil tindakan lagi. Ia melumat halus bibir ranum Naruto. lidahnya mendorong bibir Naruto meminta akses lebih ke dalam mulutnya. Geram dan tak sabar. Sasuke menarik dagu Naruto dan memaksa lidahnya masuk menjamah mulut Naruto. Naruto hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. Tak melawan. Ia membiarkan Sasuke mencimnya bahkan bermain dengan lidahnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian lidah Naruto mulai tertarik untuk melawan. Mengikuti permainan sang Uchiha bungsu yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya menggoda lidah Naruto itu.

Benang saliva menjuntai saat Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

"Mau lagi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku lapar" balas Naruto datar. Sangat berbeda dengan jantungnya yang berdemo seperti habis maraton.

Sasuke tak suka itu. Ia tak suka di remehkan. Ia gemas. Sangat ingin mendengar lenguhan Naruto. Sasuke menindihi Naruto. Memaksa surai pirang itu menghadap ke atas, ke arahnya. Sasuke menurunkan kepalanya dan mulai membuat kissmark di leher Naruto. Naruto tak bisa melawan. Kedua tangannya di cengkram Sasuke.

Sasuke masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di leher Naruto. Sesekali ia mendorong dagu Naruto dengan kepalanya. Meminta akses untuk lebih banyak menorehkan kiss mark disana.

"Hn" gumam Naruto saat Sasuke menemukan titik sensitifnya di belakang telinganya.

Sasuke berhenti.

"Oh, aku dapat. Titik sensitif mu Naru" kata Sasuke masih di sekitar telinga Naruto.

"Sa..hn.. aku lapar" jawab Naruto tersendat karena Sasuke masih bermain di area sensitifnya itu.

"Hn, jawab aku dulu" balas Sasuke masih di sekitar telinga Naruto.

"Apa kau mencintai ku?" lanjut Sasuke.

"Aku..hn.. ah...tidak...aku tidak tahu" balas Naruto di sela-sela lenguhannya.

"Hm, kau tidak tahu?" tanya Sasuke. Sasuke berhenti menggoda titik sesitif Naruto dan memilin-milin surai pirang naruto. Jarinya turun menyentuh halus pipi Naruto. Kedua tangan nya menelusuri tiga garis yang mirip seperti kumis kucing di pipi Naruto. Kemudian mendaratlah ciuman lembut Sasuke di bibir Naruto.

"Kapan kau akan tahu?" tanya Sasuke setelah ia melepaskan ciumannya dengan Naruto.

"Aku lapar" balas Naruto yang tak menggubris pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Ha Ah" Sasuke membuang nafas berat menyerah. Bangkit dan berjalan ke pintu. Sebelum pintu terbuka Naruto memanggil Sasuke membuat yang di panggil berhenti untuk mendengar apa yang akan diucapkan nya.

"Sasuke" panggil Naruto.

"Paling Tidak, pakailah baju. Di lemari ku ada yukata mungkin akan pas di tubuhmu " lanjutnya lagi.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah lemari membukanya dan mengambil yukata yang disebutkan Naruto. Saat akan memakainya Naruto mulai ingin bicara lagi membuat Sasuke menunda memakainya.

"Jangan sampai rusak" kata Naruto tanpa memandang Sasuke.

"Itu satu-satunya pemberian ibu ku" lanjutnya dengan suara pelan.

Sasuke melangkah mendekati Naruto lagi. Duduk di tepi ranjang. Mengusap pelan surai pirang Naruto dan mencium dahinya.

"Takan ku rusak. Istirahatlah. Akan ku buatkan ramen mu" ucap Sasuke. Naruto hanya berbalik memunggungi sasuke.

"Aku sangat mencintai mu" ucap Sasuke pelan kemudian bangkit.

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Sasuke memakai yukata itu. Berjalan ke arah pintu dan keluar. Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup pertanda Sasuke sudah keluar dari kamarnya.

'_akupun sama halnya dengan mu Sasuke, hanya saja kau pasti akan seenaknya jika aku mengakuinya'_ ucap Naruto dalam hatinya. Naruto kemudian meraba lagi bekas luka yang tadi di jahit sasuke.

'_kau sudah berjuang keras. Terima kasih'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

Tak lama setelah Sasuke keluar. Pintu kembali terbuka. Surai pirang panjang menyembul dari balik pintu. Kemudian memunculkan kepala yang tak jauh beda dengan Naruto.

"Naru-nii boleh aku masuk" kata Naruko yang masih menyembunyikan badannya di balik pintu.

"Masuklah" jawab Naruto yang kembali membalikan tubuhnya menghadap naruko.

"Astaga" ucap Naruko kaget melihat leher Naruto yang penuh kissmark di sana-sini.

"Ha Ah aku dimakan harimau" ucap Naruto dengan tangan kanan menutupi wajahnya. Naruko hanya terkikik.

"Ne, Naru-ni. Bukankah itu yukata "

"Aku Tahu. Aku hanya meminjamkannya. Aku sudah bilang padanya bahwa itu pemberian ibu"omongan Naruko terpotong.

"He, kau tahu siapa yang memberikan yukata itu? Padahal tak ada yang memberi tahu mu kan?" ujar Naruko.

"Mana mungkin aku tak tahu. Kau dan ibu yang menaruh itu di kamar ku saat usia kita tujuh tahun kan." Ungkap Naruto.

"Hehe, tapi yukata itu untuk orang dewasa, sekarang saja masih kebesaran kan" cengir naruko.

"He-Em, tapi aku sangat suka yukata itu." Jawab Naruto.

"Ada bau ibu disana" lanjutnya.

"_Hiks! Hiks..!"_ air mata Naruko Terjatuh.

"Ah, Naruko kenapa kau jadi secengeng ini sih" ujar Naruto sambil bangun dan menghapus airmata adiknya.

"Ha.. ... ku..ku kira hiks.. tak..tak ada yang memikirkan ibu hiks selain aku" jawab Naruko di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Baka" jawab Naruto tak habis pikir akan adiknya itu.

Sasuke sedang membuat ramen. Pintu terbuka. Sekarang pukul 22:20 pm. Itachi dan kyuubi baru pulang. Kyuubi mencium bau ramen. Awalnya dia kira pasti Naruko yang sedang memasak. Maka dia segera bergegas menuju kabinet dapur. Tapi sayang ternyata itu bukan Naruko. Dan astaga..

"Sasuke dari mana yukata itu" Kyuubi sewot melihat Sasuke mengenakan yukata yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Ha Ah. Jangan salah paham, Naruto meminjamkannya pada ku" jawab Sasuke. Pastilah Kyuubi mengira kalau dia menjahili Naruto dan mengambil yukata ini tanpa seijinnya.

"Aneh, aku tak pernah melihat yukata itu selama bertahun-tahun" ungkap Kyuubi.

"Kyuu, lebih baik kau lihat adik mu. Dan jangan lupa berterima kasih pada Sasuke" Itachi menginterupsi dari sofa.

"Eh? Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Kyuubi bingung.

"Kakak macam apa yang hidup dengan adiknya tapi tak tahu kalau adiknya punya luka serius" timpal Sasuke dingin. Tanpa pikir panjang kyuubi langsung berlari kearah kamar kedua adiknya.

Kamar Naruko... Kosong ... . Maka kyuubi cepat-cepat menuju kamar Naruto.

_Prak!_ Kamar Naruto terbuka kasar.

"Naruto-Naruko" teriak Kyuubi.

"Aigo, Kyuu-nii bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dan membukanya pelan" ujar Naruko.

"Apa yang terjadi? Luka. Apa yang luka?" Kyuubi panik dan memeriksa setiap inci kedua adiknya. Ia berhenti saat menemukan luka itu.

Naruto.

Naruto terluka.

"Na..Naru.. ke..kenapa?.. luka..ini..ini.. luka ..apa?" tanya Kyuubi shock luka itu terlalu lebar. Bahkan meskipun sudah di jahit rasanya kyuubi tahu sedalam apa luka itu.

"Tak apa Kyuu, aku tak apa-apa" jawab Naruto.

"Astaga, kakak macam apa aku ini. Aku bahkan tak tahu kau terluka. Aku tak memperhatikan kalian dengan baik. Aku..aku.." Kyuubi kehabisan kata.

"Sudahlah hentikan drama sedih ini" ucap Sasuke dari pintu yang masih terbuka lebar dan sedikit lecet akibat ulah Kyuubi tadi.

"Uchiha bisa kau diam?" seru Kyuubi geram.

"Makan malam sudah siap, Naruko, Kyuu cepat makan, biar Sasuke yang mengurus Naruto" ucap Itachi dari belakang Sasuke.

"Tidak, kau harus jelaskan dulu padaku luka apa ini Naruto" Kyuubi ngotot kepo.

"Ah, itu ulah ku" seru Sasuke enteng menambah kebohongannya yang pertama pada Itachi dan sekarang Kyuubi. Ia tak ingin membuat Kyuubi membuka kenangan buruk Naruto lebih dalam. Sekalipun ia sadar bahwa kematian Kushina bukan salah Naruto maupun Naruko.

"Uchiha . Kau.." ucapnya penuh penekanan. Kyuubi geram.

"Hei aku sudah mengobatinya" bela Sasuke yang hampir di pukuli Kyuubi. Kalau saja tak ada Itachi di sampingnya. Sebenarnya bisa saja Sasuke mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang luka itu. Toh kematian kushina Ibu Naruto bukan salah mereka. Itu murni kejahatan para perampok itu.

Tapi tidak. Ia tak mau pusing meyakinkan Naruto. Ia lebih suka membuatnya melupakan hal itu ketimbang menyuruh Naruto merubah keyakinan dan pandangannya atas kejadian itu. Lagipula Naruto tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke tahu cerita lengkap asal usul luka itu.

Sasuke menghampiri Naruto. Semangkok ramen di nampan yang ia bawa ia letakkan di atas meja. Sementara itu di ruang tamu Kyuubi merasa melupakan sesuatu. Dan setelah ia ingatnya. Ia pun berteriak.

"UCHIHA PANTAT AYAMMM KAU MENG KISSMARK ADIKKU YANG MASIH PERJAKA!" teriak Kyuubi dari ruang tamu. Naruko dan Itachi hanya tutup kuping mendengarnya.

~Tobecontinued~

Oke~ sampe disitu dulu :D

Gimana readers? Makin membosankankah?. Apa ketebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?.

Well aku ada sedikit bocoran. Chap 1-7 yang udah ku buat semua masih fokus ke sasunaru.

So~ thers stil far from the anding. Would this fic have a good ending or bad ending?.

Nah~ i hope i never write "HIATUS" again so please support me and leave some review :D

Thaks so much for all the readers, folowers , faforites and the reviewer.

Semoga fic ku ini menghibur kalian


	3. Chapter 3

Yo.

minna~.

Gommenasai atas editan yang jelek di chapter sebelumnya dan chapter ini. Berhubung aku sedang dalam gencatan ujian di sekolah aku jadi terburu-buru untuk update chapter selanjutnya. Hehehehe.

Makasih banyak buat para senpai yang udah review dan para readers sekalian~

Yang udah jadiin ini faforite kalian dan yang udah follow story ini.

Hontouni arigato~ J

Spesial buat dee chan, thanks udah review di dua chapter kemaren :D.

Buat -senpai, aku ini adik kelas mu heheheh aku masih SMA kakak :P

So aku yang harusnya manggil -senpai :P

Dan

Buat tsunayoshi-san, masalah meninggalnya kushina akan dijelaskandi chapter berikutnya entah yang ke empat atau yang kelima. :P

~Special thanks for every one who leave me some review, follow and like my ff :D~

* * *

~San~

Surai pirang ke emasan Naruto bergerak seirama dengan hembusan angin laut yang datang di sore hari. Saat ini si pirang sedang ada di daerah perbatasan konoha-suna. Di sebuah pulau di tepi lautan. Menghirup udara sejuk dan memejamkan mata serta tubuhnya yang ia baringkan di dahan pohon yang cukup besar dan kuat untuk menahan beratnya.

Hari ini semua keluarga besar Uchiha berkumpul disini. Di mansion Uchiha Madara yang lebih pantas disebut istana karena besar, luas, kemewahan dan keamanan di tempat ini lebih tepat digunakan sebagai istana ketimbang mansion.

Madara mengundang adik-adiknya dan juga keluarga besarnya serta tentu saja para Namikaze yang sudah berkeluarga dengan Uchiha Fugaku.

Naruto melepas napas lelahnya. Tak ia sangka bodyguard keluarga Uchiha –suruhan madara– akan membawanya ketempat ini padahal satu jam yang lalu –sebelum kedatangannya ke mansion madara– ia sedang asik menikmati hari-hari sekolahnya. Ia, Naruko bahkan Sasuke di angkut secara paksa dan diantar ketempat ini tanpa peringatan atau apapun terlebih dahulu.

"Naru-Nii. Ayo turun mereka menyuruh kita berkumpul" panggil Naruko dari bawah pohon.

"Ha-Ah, aku malas" balas Naruto.

Surai reaven yang tak jauh dari Naruto pun bergerak cepat. Memanjat. Membopong Naruto dan melompat turun dari pohon. Naruto yang kaget dengan hal itu tak jadi memaki Sasuke karena sebelum ia sempat mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya Sasuke sudah mendahuluinya bicara tanpa menurunkan Naruto dari gendongannya.

"Jangan melawan Uchiha. Apalagi itu adalah Uchiha Madara" tegas. Suara tegas yang walaupun terdengar datar itu benar-benar meyakinkan Naruto untuk tidak melawan.

"Ba-baiklah. Turunkan aku" balas Naruto.

"Ma..ma..ma.. Naru-Nii ayo masuk" cengir Naruko. Ia sangat senang kalau melihat kakanya tak melawan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Romantis. Begitulah tanggapannya pada dua pria yang lebih tua beberapa jam darinya itu.

~Ruang makan di mansion Uchiha Madara~

Sebuah ruangan mewah, luas dan bersih yang bercat serba putih terdapat meja panjang dengan kursi-kursi di sekelilingnya. Terdiri dari sepuluh kursi di kiri dan kanan dan satu kursi yang berbeda dari kursi lainnya ada di tengah-tengah ligkaran kursi-kursi tadi. Kursi-kursi itu sudah berisikan satu orang di sisi kanan dengan sembilan kursi kosong disisinya. Sementara disisi kiri ada tiga kursi kosong dan kursi lainnya di tempati Itachi lalu yang berikutnya ada Kyuubi, Sasuke, Naruto dan Naruko menyisakan beberapa yang kosong di sampingnya. Sosok berbadan besar karena otot-ototnya dan rambut jabrig hitamnya yang menambah kesan gagah muncul dengan pakaian serba hitamnya. Duduk di kursi utama yaitu yang terletak di tengah tentunya dengan ukuran dan ukiran paling mewah.

"My..my.. tamuku sudah lengkapkah?" tanya orang itu.

"Argh Madara-nii, kau mengganggu bisnis ku. Ada apa sebenarnya" balas seorang berbadan tegap, tinggi kurus dengan kacamata googlenya malas.

"Obito, mana bocah-bocah mu?" balas orang berotot tadi yang diketahui adalah Uchiha Madara.

"Belum datang. Mungkin anak buah mu terlalu payah hingga tak bisa membawa mereka kemari" balas pria bergoogle –Obito –meremehkan.

"Nah fufufu baiklah mungkin mereka akan terlambat." Kikik Madara dengan mimik menyeramkan.

"Aigo jadi para Namikaze muda pun sudah disini?" tanyanya saat melihat Kyuubi, Naruto, dan Naruko. Ketiganya hanya memandang tak mengerti.

"Baiklah duduklah kalian semua. Dan ohya Itachi, panggil mereka bertiga sekarang" lanjut sang tuan rumah.

"Hn" jawab Itachi sambil bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah menuju tangga. Tak perlu ditanya siapa ketiga orang yang dimaksud madara itu. Itachi sudah sangat tahu.

"Jadi apa teman-teman ku membawa kalian dengan baik kesini?" tanya Madara ke arah para Namikaze.

"Huh apanya yang baik. Mereka menyeret ku dari sekolah" dengus Naruto kesal.

"Oh. Hahahaha, mereka ramah bukan?" balas Madara dengan aura yang masih menyeramkan.

"Tsk" dengus Naruto.

Ckritt! Tap! Tap! Tap! Cklit!

Pintu terbuka. Beberapa pelayan membawakan beberapa minuman dan menyajikannya di depan setiap tamu madara.

"Aigo, maid. Jangan berikan anak dibawah umur segelas wine" cegah Madara saat dilihatnya para maid menuangkan wine di gelas Naruto dan Naruko.

"Ah maafkan aku tuan" balas kedua maid bersamaan.

"Jadi tuan muda, nona, kalian mau minum apa?" tanya maid-maid itu pada Naruto dan Naruko.

"Apa saja" jawab Naruto datar.

"Eh jangan apa saja Naru-Nii. Jus jeruk" sergap Naruko menegur kata-kata Naruto.

"Baiklah" balas Naruto lesu. Jujur ia sangat malas untuk ada di tempat ramai seperti ini. Terlebih lagi orang-orang disini memiliki aura menyeramkan yang tak bisa diungkapkan kata. Dan ini sangat membosankan.

Kedua maid mengangguk dan kembali ke dapur mansion.

"Paman. Bukankah kyuubi juga dibawah umur" ucap Sasuke saat Kyuubi hendak meneguk wine nya.

"Aigo, Sasuke kau tidak boleh begitu. Biar bagai mana pun dia sudah dewasa dan berhasil memimpin Namikaze corp di usinya yang baru sembilan belas tahun ini" jawab Madara. Nadanya terdengar berbahaya dan menakutkan. Kyuubi yang biasanya akan marah saat ia merasa direndahkan pun hanya diam dan meneguk saja wine di gelasnya.

"Oh" jawab sasuke singkat. sasuke meneguk jus tomat faforit nya yang memang tanpa perlu ditanya pun semua orang tahu itu faforitnya.

Itachi kembali dari lantai atas. Di ekori orang tuanya dia kembali duduk ditempatnya semula.

"Maafkan kami terlambat nii-san" ucap Mikoto pelan.

"Hn, duduklah" jawab Madara sama pelannya.

"Aku rasa kita tak perlu menunggu dua bocah ku dan kakak-kakak ku" tutur Obito.

"Hn" jawab Mikoto, Fugaku dan Madara bersamaan.

"Jadi Minato kau tahu kan kenapa kau ku panggil kemari?" Madara menatap Minato penuh selidik.

"Hn, aku tahu" jawab Minato sambil mempersilahkan maid yang tersisa diruangan itu yang hendak menuangkan wine di gelasnya. Minato melihat kedua anak kembarnya yang sedang dituangkan jus jeruk faforit mereka oleh maid lain yang baru datang.

"Ah, terimakasih kau sangat perhatian pada kedua anakku. Mereka memang tidak pernah kubiarkan minum minuman orang dewasa " lanjut Minato masih melihat kedua anaknya. Madara menoleh pada kedua anak Minato kemudian membuang napas pelan. Sementara itu terdengan desisan kesal dari naruto dan aontak minato menengok ke arahnya.

Wajah Naruto sangat sinis saat ayahnya menatapnya. Minato membuang napas lelah lalu terdengar gumaman dari Kyuubi dan Naruko yang kemudian anteng dengan minuman mereka masing-masing saat Minato menatap mereka.

"Sangat akur seperti biasa" ejek Kyuubi dan Naruko berbarengan. Dan dijawab desahan lelah Minato.

"Ehem" Madara menggambil fokus suasana lagi.

"Aku sudah punya rencana sendiri untuk mu Itachi, Kyuubi" ucap madara.

"Nah Sasuke, bawa bocah kembar itu kembali ke kamar mereka." Perintah Madara.

"Tidak, biar aku saja" sela Kyuubi protektif.

Melihat Sasuke yang sebulan lalu berhasil mengkismark adiknya membuatnya akhir-akhir ini makin meningkatkan keprotektifannya sebagai seorang kakak. Bukan karena ia tak mau Sasuke memiliki adiknya. Tapi karena ia tahu ini belum saatnya. Ia belum bisa mempercayakan adik-adiknya pada siapapun bahkan ayahnya sendiri apalagi Sasuke.

"Aku sudah mengambil resiko. Berkeluarga dengan Uchiha berarti harus mengikuti aturan Uchiha. Apalagi aku bukan keturunan Uchiha maka hukuman apapun akan ku terima." ucap Minato berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Madara dari kedua anak kembarnya.

"Hn. Memang. Keluarga Uchiha tidak boleh menikah dengan klan lain selain klan Uchiha sendiri. Dan kau Namikaze telah melanggar itu. Terlebih lagi anak mu dan Fugaku pun memiliki hubungan pula. Aigo.. hadiah apa yang pantas untuk kalian " nada mengancam terdengar sekalipun madara bicara dengan tampang tak niat danpandangan yang masih tertuju pada dua surai pirang kembar di sana.

"Apa masalahnya? Bukankah itu bagus? Setidaknya semua Namikaze hanya menikah dengan Uchiha kan?" Obito menimpali.

"Eh? Baik sekali kau berfikiran seperti itu" balas Fugaku takpercaya adiknya akan berkata demikian.

"Oh~ Salah satu anak ku menginginkan bocah pirang itu. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa" jawab Obito cuek bebek. Dahi Sasuke berkedut. Ia tahu orang yang dimaksud Obito. Sangat tahu. Dan itu membuatnya kesal.

Naruko menegang. Apa maksudnya menginginkan. Begitupun Naruto makin geram. Dari tadi pembicaraan ini benar-benar mengganggunya.

"Apa maksud mu tuan. Menginginkan? Jangan samakan kami dengan barang" geram Naruto.

"Ah aku tahu-aku tahu. Maaf nak. Aku tak biasa bicara dengan keluarga terhormat seperti kalian" balas Obito sambil menatap Minato penuh ejek.

"Maaf karena kami harus menjadi keluarga terhormat. Tuan Obito" balas Minato sambil memejamkan matanya menahan emosi.

Terhormat yang dimaksud Obito mengarah pada adat sopan santun yang Minato ajarkan pada anak-anaknya selama ini. Keluarga Namikaze sangat terkenal dengan keramahan dan kesopanan serta keceriaan mereka. Sangat berbeda 180 derajat dengan para Uchiha yang dingin dan terkenal kejam.

Fugaku dan Mikoto hanya mampu menenangkan amarah Minato. Sungguh Minato yang sedang mengamuk cukup menakutkan. Mereka tak ingin pertemuan keluarga ini menjadi kacau.

"Sudahlah. Sudah-sudah" Mikoto berusaha meredam suasana yang tiba-tiba menegang.

Ceklek!

Pintu kembal terbuka menampilkan dua sosok pria. Yang satu sangat pucat dan agak mirip sasuke dan yang satunya lagi pria tinggi seumuran Itachi munggkin lebih tua dua atau tiga tahun dari Itachi yang memakai masker yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya kecuali salah satu matanya.

"Maaf terlambat" ucap pria bermasker.

Naruko bergidik ngeri saat melihat laki-laki pucat yang mirip Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke sendiri hanya menatap malas tapi menyembunyikan kekesalannya.

"Jangan macam-macam atau kupatahkan tangan dan kaki mu" ancam Sasuke saat Sai-lak-laki yang mirip Sasuke- mendekat hendak duduk di sebelah Naruko.

"Ah~ seperti biasa. Sangat protektif, tuan Uchiha" balas Sai datar dan kembali ketempatnya di sebelah _kakaknya_ dan Obito.

"See, Madara-nii, tak ada alasan untuk menghukum para Namikaze" ucap Obito senang dengan tingkah anaknya.

"Hn, sepertinya menarik" ucap Madara ambigu.

"Lalu?" tanya Kakashi –pria bermasker yang datang bersama Sai– datar.

"Apa?" tanya Madara dengat sebelah alis terangkat.

"Kau mengganggu ku dan menyuruhku datang kemari tapi tak ada hal yang menarik sedikit pun" ucap Kakashi ketus. Ia paling tak suka hari-harinya di ganggu. Sangat tak suka.

Terlebihlagi jika gangguannya adalah hal yang tak ada hubungannya dengannya.

"Hahaha seperti biasa. Ahn benar. Aku punya sesuatu yang menarik untuk mu." Balas Madara.

"Maid, tunjukan Kakashi hadiahnya" ucap Madara pada maid di belakangnya.

"Baik. Mari tuan Kakashi" ucap maid itu pelan. Kakashi berdecak. Tapi ia menurut saja. Mengikuti maid yang tadi di suruh oleh pamannya.

"Wah kali ini apa yang dilakukannya untuk mu paman" Itachi penasaran.

"Ah aku tidak memintanya melakukan apapun, hanya memberikan sesuatu yang sudah seharusnya miliknya" ucap Madara penuh arti.

"ho~, lalu bagai mana dengan ku?" balas Itachi lagi.

"Hn kau sudah bekerja keras juga. Kemajuan rumah sakit UCHIHA CORP sangat bagus di tangan mu dan kakashi. Baiklah aku akan membuat pesta pernikahan untuk kalian " balas Madara penuh arti membuat dua bocah pirang dan Sasuke serta yang lainnya terbelalak kaget bahkan Obito yang sedang minum pun tersedak kaget. Tentu saja ada maksud lain dibalik kebaikan Madara itu. Itu semua terlihat sangat jelas di wajahnya. XP

"Yang benar saja, kau akan membuat pesta? Mempublikasikan hubungan mereka?" Obito terheran-heran.

"Yah seperti yang kau bilang tadi. Bukankah akan lebih baik menikahkan semua Namikaze dengan para Uchiha?. Ini akan menjaga keutuhan klan kita bukan ?" ucap Madara mengingatkan.

"Tapi Madara-nii, kenapa harus ada pesta?. Apa maksudnya itu?" Obito bingung.

"Nah kau tidak perlu khawatir. Dan satu lagi.." Madara menggantung kalimatnya.

"Kakashi dan Itachi akan punya waktu yang sama" lanjut Madara membuat semua yang hadir disana membelalakan mata.

"A...a..apa.. maksud mu Ma..Madara" Fugaku terbata-bata. Yah sekalipun ia kaget mengenai rencana Madara tapi yang satu ini lebih mengagetkan. Setahunya seluruh anggota klan calon pengantin Kakashi termasuk calonnya itu telah terbunuh dalam sebuah penyerangan dari klan saingan mereka beberapa tahun lalu.

"Emh, kalian akan lihat nanti" balas Madara. Para Namikaze-kecuali Minato- hanya diam tak mau banyak terlibat.

"Apa kita sudah selesai? Aku ada urusan" Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ah.. ya aku ingatkan kalian semua. Untuk seminggu ini tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang boleh meninggalkan kediaman ku" jawab Madara.

"Eh?" Naruto dan Naruko kaget.

"Mana bisa begitu? Arrrggghhh aku ada janji dengan Garra untuk pergi hunting " protes Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya.

"A..aku juga. Mana bisa aku membatalkan janji berkumpul bersama Naru-nii dan Garra-nii " timpal Naruko.

Para Uciha yang tak terbiasa dengan orang-orang berkepribadian ramai dan over macam Naruto-Naruko hanya tersenyum tipis, senang ada suasana baru di tengah-tengah Uchiha yang notabene keluarga yang tak mengenal senyum.

"Ha-ah Naruto, Naruko ayo kembali ke kamar kalian" Kyuubi menggiring kedua adiknya keluar ruangan. Madara hanya mangut-mangut melihat kelakuan para Namikaze muda itu tentunya dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan apa. Melihat Madara, Minato jadi memikirkan sesuatu dalam pikirannya. Jelas itu hal serius untuknya. Sangat terlihat dari aura yang tiba-tiba berubah dari tubuh Minato.

"Madara-Nii jadi apa keputusan mu berikutnya" Mikoto yang sedari tadi hanya diam akhirnya bersuara.

"Untuk saat ini baru diputuskan pernikahan Kakashi dan Itachi-Kyuubi saja dulu" jawab Madara.

"Hn, tapi siapa calon untuk Kakashi?" Itachi penasaran. Sempat ia berfikir bahwa Madara akan menyuruhnya berbagi Kyuubi dengan Kakashi. Itu MENGERIKAN bukan?. Itachi pasti akan ngamuk jika fikirannya itu benar.

Sementara itu baru dibahas orang yang dimaksud sudah ada di belakang Madara.

Plakk!

Kakashi menampar pundak Madara.

"Astaga" keluh Madara kaget. Begitupun yang lainnya.

Kakashi kemudian membungkuk memberi hormat pada Madara.

"Arigato paman, ini hadiah yang sangat berharga" ucap Kakashi pada Madara.

"Aigo, Kau suka?" tanya Madara .

"Sangat" balas Kakasi sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Ia menarik seseorang masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

Semua mata yang melihat orang yang dibawa kakashi sangat-sangat terkejut melihatnya.

"Astaga. Hari ini sudah berapa kali aku terkejut" ucap balas oleh anggukan dari Fugaku, Mikoto dan Minato

"Selamat Malam" ucap pria berrambut agak jabrig dan di ikat lengkap dengan luka memanjang di hidungnya.

"Yo, aku heran nyawamu sangat banyak. Iruka-Senpai" jawab Itachi dengan senyum simpulnya. Untunglah pikirannya itu salah XD. Khekhekhekhe.

~Kamar para Namikaze di mansion Uchiha Madara~

Malam semakin larut. Sebuah ruangan besar dengan tiga queen (nah-nah nulis queen itu yang benar bagai mana sih? Apa 'queend' atau 'queen'? XP) size bed di dalamnya dan ruang kamar mandi di sebelah kanan serta sofa dan LCD tv di sisi kiri juga _long slide window_ yang menjadi pemisah antara kamar itu dengan halaman di depannya. Lantai tiga. Kamar mewah itu ada di lantai tiga.

"Kyuu-nii, benar-benar akan menikah huh" ucap Naruto tak percaya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi?" timpal Naruko yang membaringkan dirinya di sebelah kembarannya.

"Oy Naruko pindah ke kasurmu sendiri. Dan berhentilah mengulang kata-kata yang sama berkali-kali" kesal Kyuubi.

"Biarkan dia disini Kyuu, dia masih perlu menenangkan otaknya karena kejadian hari ini" balas Naruto sembari memeluk Naruko yang sudah memeluknya lebih dulu.

"Baka" jawab Kyuubi yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur di sebelah Naruto juga.

"Kita tetap bersama kan?" lirih Kyuubi.

"Hm, akan selalu bersama" balas Naruto di tambah anggukan setuju Naruko yang tak dapat Kyuubi lihat tentunya.

"Jangan sembunyikan apapun dari ku. Aku tetap kakak kalian" Kyuubi mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Naruto yang masih memeluk Naruko.

"Hn" jawab kedua surai pirang bersamaan.

"Oyasumi"

"Oyasumi"

Clek!

Pintu terbuka. Menampakan surai reaven berwajah stoic yang melangkah memasuki ruangan para Namikaze muda. Dia –Sasuke– duduk di tepian kasur yang di tempati ketiga Namikaze. Megusap pelan surai kuning Naruto dan Naruko . surai merah ke oranyean di ujung kanan Sasuke merintih pelan dan terbangun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Uchiha" ucap Kyuubi ketus.

"Hn, pindah ke kasur mu sendiri Kyuu" Sasuke malah memerintah Kyuubi.

"Naruto belum minum obat seharian ini. Aku akan mengganti perbannya juga" lanjut Sasuke menjelaskan tujuannya disini. Kyuubi hanya mendecih dan pindah ke kasur sebelahnya.

"Apa luka Naruto masih parah?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Tidak terlalu." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Kyuubi mengangguk. Berbaring dan memperhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan Uchiha bungsu.

"Naruko" panggil Sasuke lembut.

"Hnn~" gumam Naruko masih memejamkan matanya setengah tertidur.

"Ne, Sasuke.. salahkah aku jika menganggap mu seperti ibu mereka berdua" ucap Kyuubi penuh ejek.

Sasuke menatap Kyuubi sinis. Tak suka disamakan dengan ibu-ibu. Jelas saja. Dia ini laki-laki. Dan dia seorang seme. Kyuubi terkikik mendapati reaksi Sasuke.

"Berisik Kau" kesal Sasuke. Ia takmau berlama-lama menggubris Kyuubi. Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruko dan memindahkannnya ke kasur dimana Kyuubi berada.

"Hei.. kenapa ia dipindahkan ke sini?" protes Kyuubi.

"Itu kasurnya Kyuu. Kasurmu yang itu" jawab Sasuke seraya menunjuk ke arah kasur yang tak ditempati.

"Ha-ah.. terserahlah aku ngantuk" balas Kyuubi tak peduli ini kasur Naruko atau dia. Yang penting tidur. Begitu pikirnya.

Sasuke kembali ke ranjang Naruto setelah mengusap pelan surai Naruko yang sempat terbangun karena keributan kecilnya dengan Kyuubi tadi.

_Srek! Slick! Lift! Set! Set!_

Sasuke sibuk membongkar pasang perban di pinggang Naruto. Sementara si empunya badan hanya menurut setengah ngantuk tak mau berlama-lama membuka mata. Selesai dengan perban Naruto, Sasuke mencubit pelan pipi Naruto dan memakaikannya piama yang tadi sempat dilepaskannya dari tubuh Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum untuk sepersekian detik.

Dimana tak pernah ada yang menyadari senyuman di wajah Sasuke yang langka itu –kecuali si kembar tentunya. Tapi sayang sekali ada yang menyadari itu.

"Ha, kau bisa tersenyum juga. mengejutkan" ejek Kyuubi yang tentu saja ruby merah ke oranye-annya berhasil menangkap senyuman langka sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Tsk" Sasuke hanya berdecak dan membaringkan dirinya di samping Naruto. Memakai selimut dan memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Menyusul sang Namikaze tercinta yang sudah berkali-kali ngedate bahkan berciuman dengannya tapi status mereka masih saja belum jelas bahkan hingga saat ini.

Salahkan Naruto yang selalu diam tak merespon apapun yang dilakukan sang seme. Bahkan menjawab pertanyaan cintanya pun tidak. Oh Naruto. Bagaimana bisa kau mengacuhkan sang Uchiha bungsu?.

"Hei~ itu adik ku . dan ancamanku sebulan yang lalu masih berlaku Sasuke" ucap Kyuubi penuh penekanan.

Tapi sayang Sasuke tak mengubris nya. Kyuubi menggeram kesal karena terus diacuhkan. Dia akan bangkit dan menyerang Sasuke ketika tubuhnya ditarik Naruko untuk kembali tidur.

"Kyuu-nii kau berisik. Nanti Naru-nii bangun dan siap-siap saja menerima omelannya" ucap Naruko masih dengan tangan yang menahan gerakan sang kakak.

"Cih" dengus Kyuubi.

Tidak. Kyuubi tidak takut pada adiknya. Tapi mengingat kondisi sang adik saat ini jelas ia tak mau membuat masalah. Maka ia pun tidur dan memendam kekesalannya dalam hati.

Sementara itu senyum tipis terlukis di wajah Naruto. Yah dia mendengarkan semuanya. Tapi tak berbuat apa-apa. Posisi Naruto yang membelakangi Sasuke memudahkannya untuk tak ketahuan bahwa sedari tadi ia senyam-senyum karena tingkah kakaknya dan Sasuke.

Tobicontinued~

* * *

Okeh, sampe sini masih belum ada lemonan sama sekali. Masih full of romance. Di chapter selanjutnya –aku kasih bocoran ya. Akan ada peristiwa yang membuat pernikahan Kyuubi dan Itachi serta sepupu Itachi di publikasikan oleh Madara uchiha. Nah pertanyaan ku adalah adakah diantara kalian yang mau lemonan itakyuu dan kaka-*rahasia* ga? XD. Mengingat aku ga terlalu menunjukan mereka banget di ffn ku yang satu ini.

Well thanks for all and don't forget R&R prety please. J see you~


	4. Chapter 4

Haii minna~

yooo aku update lagi nihhhhh :D

Gomen kemaren aku lupa kalau Iruka udah muncul hehehe jadi ga rahasia lagi deh tentang Kaka-Irunya :P.

Nah mungkin kali ini adalah chapter dengan omake doble. Aku berikan kalian dua omake. Dimana salah satunya adalah lemonan Ita-Kyuu dan satu lagi masalalunya Kaka-Iru ini khusus buat yang bertanya-tanya akan kematiannya Kushina dan kenapa Iruka bisa di sembunyiin sama Madara Uchiha. (walaupun alasan madara sendiri bakal tetep aku simpan sebagai misteri sampai chap selanjut-lanjutnya XD)

Please enjoy your self and don't forget to leave me some review...

~yon~

Pagi yang cerah dan indah dengan langit biru tak berawan serta semilir angin yang sanggup membuat siapapun yang merasakannya menjadi damai. Tapi sayang keadaan lagit pagi ini berbeda sekali dengan keadaan di ruangan seluas lima belas meter dengan dekorasi serba putih dan penerangan dari lampu dengan desain mewah yang menggantung di langit-langit ruangan yang tingginya mencapai tujuh meter dan meja makan mewah dan luas yang kini di tempati _**Seluruh anggota klan Uchiha**_ dan Namikaze.

_**Seluruh anggota klan Uchiha?**_. Apa ada hal besar yang dianggap sangat penting disini?.

Jika dua hari lalu di Mansion Madara ini hanya ada Madara, Obito, Fugaku, Mikoto, Kakashi, Itachi, Sasuke, dan Sai serta tentunya para Namikaze. Maka hari ini Uchiha benar-benar lengkap karena kehadiran adik-adik Madara yang lain selain Obito dan Fugaku yaitu _**Izuna Uchiha, Kagami Uchiha dan Shisui Uchiha**_ serta anggota Uchiha Klan _lainnya _yaitu _**Inabi Uchiha, Tekka Uchiha, Teyaki Uchiha, Uruchi Uchiha, Hikaku Uchiha, Setsuna Uchiha, Yakumi Uchiha dan Yashiro Uchiha.**_ Lengkaplah Klan Uchiha di satu ruang yang sedang dipakai sarapan ini.

Sangat menyeramkan. Wajah stoic, datar. Tak banyak bicara dan bergerak. Sangat mencekam. Bahkan para Namikaze yang baru melihat mereka –anggota Uchiha yang baru datang– pun sudah tahu harus apa.

Diam adalah jawabannya. Mereka harus diam dan cari aman saja. Atau para Uchiha yang menyeramkan dihadapan mereka ini akan membunuh mereka.

Ha-ah. Uchiha yang tak berbuat apa-apa saja sudah mengeluarkan hawa membunuh yang besar apalagi kalau mereka benar-benar ingin membunuh ya. Ckckck!

Tak ada suara sedikit pun di meja makan ini. Hanya orang orang yang berhawa membunuh, datar, dan ketakutan saja yang sedang menemani sarapan pagi mereka. Bagi Minato, Kyuubi, dan Naruto mungkin bisa cuek-cuek saja mengingat mereka memiliki sifat dasar keras kepala dan nekat. Tapi Naruko sedang sangat ketakutan disini. Naruto menggerakkan tangannya dibawah meja. Menyentuh tangan Naruko yang gemetaran. Memberikan isyarat untuk tenang. Seakan berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Naruko pun akhirnya tenang dan melanjutkan makannya.

Sepuluh menit. Terasa setahun untuk Naruko. Saat ini ia ada di teras bersama kembarannya dan Sasuke. Suasana saat sarapan tadi benar-benar menyeramkan.

"Sasuke-nii mereka itu–"

"Mereka Uchiha juga" potong Sasuke seakan tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan Naruko.

"Ha-ah. Uchiha benar-benar menakutkan" ucap Naruto datar berusaha membuat adiknya lebih tenang.

"Ah disini kalian rupanya. Akhirnya kita bertmu lagi yah.." ucap seorang pria yang baru datang dari arah mansion Madara.

Mata Naruto dan Naruko membulat. Sementara Sasuke heran apakah mereka –Naruto-Naruko dan orang yang menghampiri mereka itu– saling kenal?.

"Iruka sensei" panggil kedua Namikaze kembar berbarengan.

"Hai, lama tak bertemu" balas sang pria yang ternyata adalah Iruka.

"Astaga, sensei kemana saja kau selama ini" Sasuke agak kaget mendengar Naruto mengucapkan ini.

'_Sensei?. Naruto dan Naruko memanggil Iruka, dengan kata __**sensei**__?. Dan apa apaan reaksi Naruto itu. Sangat ceria dan oh astaga' _batin Sasuke memperhatikan tingkah orang-orang dihadapannya.

"Aku ada pengobatan. Yah. Lima tahun tak melihat matahari membuat ku sangat rindu kalian. Beruntung sekali kita bisa bertemu lagi" jawab Iruka ambigu.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. Lima tahun?

"Ah, jadi begitu?" ucap Naruto. Paham apa yang di alami sang sensei.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

"Yah, Iruka sensei adalah orang yang menyelamatkan kami lima tahun lalu" jawab Naruko. Dan Sukses membuat Naruto tertunduk lesu.

"Kalian juga menyelamatkan ku" balas Iruka.

"Kalau tak ada kalian waktu itu. Mungkin nyawaku sudah hilang sama seperti ayah dan ibu ku" lanjut Iruka miris.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya lagi. Ia dulu memang pernah mendengar isu bahwa pamannya –Madara– pernah menyelamatkan seorang keturunan tabib klan senju yang seluruh klan dan keluarganya dibantai klan lain dan ditahan di suatu tempat.

'_mungkinkah orang ini yang dalam isu itu?'_ tanya Sasuke dalam hatinya.

"Ha-Ah, apa kejadian pembantaian dan perampokan itu berhubungan?" tanya Sasuke yang taksadar bahwa ia mengucapkannya membuat ketiga orang dihadapannya menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Ya kalian pikir saja. Waktu kejadiannya sama kan?" merasa diperhatikan Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya tadi.

"Ah, kurasa itu hanya kebetulan" jawab Iruka menutupi sesuatu.

Sementara itu dilain tempat. seluruh Uchiha –kecuali Sasuke yang sedang bersama si kembar Naruto-Naruko serta Iruka dan Sai yang diam-diam ada di atap memperhatikan ke empat manusia yang sedang berseteru di halaman.– dan minato serta kyuubi sedang terlibat dalam pembicaraan serius.

"Apa-apaan kau ini Madara-nii" protes Kagami.

"Aku masih bisa mengerti alasan tentang kakashi dan Iruka." Lanjut nya penuh penekanan.

"Tapi untuk Itachi dan Kyuubi.. apa ini?" Kagami memejamkan matanya geram menahan marah.

Diam. Tak ada yang bicara.

Seberapapun kesalnya Minato karena sering diremehkan. Begitupun dengan Kyuubi dan Itachi yang merasa tak pantas mengambil keputusan. Mereka tak bisa apa-apa kalau sudah berurusan dengan klan Uchiha. Terutama ketiga petinggi klan yaitu Madara, Izuna dan Kagami.

Jika Kagami nampak protes. Lain halnya dengan Izuna, Shisui, dan Obito yang nampak biasa-biasa saja tentang hal ini.

"Aigo Kagami. Apa yang kau ragukan dari para Namikaze ini?" tanya Madara santai.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang ku ragukan dari kemampuan maupun popularitas mereka. Aku sudah cukup banyak mendengar kehebatan para Namikaze" jawab Kagami.

"Lalu? Apa masalahnya?" kali ini Obito yang bertanya ketus . Ia amat bosan karena mentang-mentang Kagami adalah petinggi di keluarga Uchiha, ia selalu seenaknya menolak ini itu yang tak ia sukai tanpa memikirkan yang lain.

"Aku mau tahu seberapa kuat mereka" jawab Kagami dengan seringaiannya.

"Astaga Paman, Ujian itu hanya untuk para Uchiha" Itachi yang tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini sontak langsung protes.

"Loh, bukankah mereka juga akan menjadi Uchiha?" jawab Kagami sadis. Namun kali ini kata-katanya didukung seringaian Izuna dan Shisui.

"Kalian benar-benar monster" ucap Fugaku pasrah dan datar.

"Bagai mana bisa kau menyamakan mereka dengan keturunan Uchiha. Kau tahu kan ujian itu. Ujian pendewasaan para Uchiha adalah neraka dunia. Kita bahkan tak menerapkannya pada Sai dan Sasuke" lanjut Fugaku.

"Hn Cukup" Madara menengahi.

"Jika tujuan mu hanya untuk mengukur kekuatan. Kurasa pertarungan satu lawan satu saja sudah cukup, Kagami" lanjut Madara.

Kagami hanya mendecih mendengar itu. Padahal ia sangat berharap bisa menyiksa para Namikaze lewat ujian pendewasaan para Uchiha yang terkenal kesadisannya dan taruhan nyawa. Mungkin itulah asal-usul raut stoic dan kekejaman para Uchiha.

"Madara, tidakkah kau merasa ini sedikit keterlaluan" ucap Izuna membuat seluruh mata memandangnya binggung. Madara diam, menunggu apa yang akan adiknya ini katakan selanjutnya.

"Pertama, Fugaku mempermalukan kita karena mencintai seorang pria yang bahkan bukan keturunan Uchiha. Bahkan kini mereka menikah. Kedua, anak-anak mereka pun sama halnya dengan ayah-ayahnya nya. Dan ketiga, mereka **lemah**" ucap Izuna dengan wajah dan suara yang datar tapi sangat tajam hingga membuat raut Kyuubi, Fugaku dan Itachi kesal. Sangat berbeda dengan Minato yang sedari tadi tenang-tenang saja.

"Kurasa kata-katamu terlalu berlebihan tuan Izuna" tutur Minato tenang.

Madara menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Ia sangat suka ini. Pria yang tetap tenang dihadapannya ini. Selain itu ada hawa berbahaya di balik kata-katanya yang tenang itu. Benar-benar pantas untuk bersatu dengan Uchiha. Begitulah pikirnya.

"Uh?" Kagami melenguh bingung. Jelas saja. Melihat madara yang menyeringai tipis dan Izuna yang tetap datar tapi matanya menyiratkan sesuatu membuat siapapun sulit menebak pikiran mereka.

"Kau mau melawan ku?" tawar Izuna pada Minato.

"Layak di coba" jawab Minato sembari tersenyum.

Madara semakin menyeringai. Ia suka permainan ini. Hawa berbahaya dibalik ketenangan Izuna dan hawa berbahaya dibalik senyuman Minato. Ia suka sekali ini.

"Satu lawan satu, di aula" terang Izuna sambil melangkah ke tempat yang ia sebutkan.

"Baik" jawab Minato mengekori Izuna.

"A..apa ti..tidak apa-apa?" Mikoto agak gugup.

"Kita lihat saja" jawab Fugaku santai.

"Kau mau ikut kesana Kyuu?" tanya Itachi.

"Hm" balas Kyuubi sambil berlalu mengikuti sang kekasih yang sudah lebih dulu bergerak.

_Srett! Kdebuk! Bukkk! Bak! Buk! Srekk!_

Tendang. Tangkis. Tendang. Lempar. Tarik. Tendang. Pukul. Tarik.

Baru saja Itachi dan Kyuubi keluar ruangan sudah terdengar suara pertarungan Izuna dan Minato. Rupanya mereka bertarung sepanjang jalan.

Di aula terlihat sudah kedua sosok yang beberapa menit lalu tak terlihat batang hidungnya saling berhadapan. Tanpa luka sedikit pun. Minato masih tersenyum dan matanya menyipit. Sementara Izuna masih stoic dan datar. Tanpa ekspresi.

Sungguh mengerikan.

Tak sampai lima menit dan aula sedah sangat berantakan di sana sini. Tapi kedua pria yang masih berhadapan itu tak terluka sedikitpun bahkan tak ada goresan atau nada setitik pun di pakaian mereka.

"Bagai mana?" tanya Madara dengan seringaiannya.

"Kau curang aniki" jawab Izuna sambil menyeringai dan melangkah menuju sang kakak. Saat melewati Minato yang masih tersenyum ia berhenti dan berbisik.

"Kuharap anak-anak mu pun seganas diri mu" bisik Izuna.

"Sayang sekali anak-anak ku tak mengikuti jalan ku sebagai mantan klan Senju atau Uzumaki" terang Minato menjelaskan asal usul kemampuannya.

Izuna berdecak kecewa dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju sang kakak.

"Sangat menghibur" ucap Izuna pada sang kakak yang masih menyeringai.

Yah. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa Minato adalah mantan klan Senju. Yang mereka tahu ia hanya mantan klan Uzumaki yang sebenarnya adalah sisa-sisa klan Senju sendiri.

Dahulu kala ada tiga klan terkuat sepanjang sejarah. Klan itu adalah Senju, Uchiha dan Uzumaki (separuh klan Senju yang disiapkan untuk menggantikan kedudukan klan Senju. Setelah kudeta dari Uchiha Madara). Tapi generasi moderen klan itu tak semua mengikuti aturan lama yang biasanya sanggup membunuh 10.000 manusia lemah dalam sekali serang. Hanya Uchiha yang masih menggunakan aturan lama hingga saat ini. Walaupun pemakaiannya dibatasi. Itulah mengapa hingga saat ini Uchiha masih sanggup berdiri dan menjadi satu-satunya klan terkuat di seluruh dunia. Kekuatan otak dan otot yang dilatih sedari kecil yang menyisakan manusia-manusia yang lebih pantas di sebut iblis.

Terkuat. Terkaya. Terhormat. Dan paling ditakuti serta di idolakan. Itulah Uchiha.

"Kagami, masih mau menentang keputusan ku?" tanya Madara pada kagami.

"Aku ingin sedikit bermain dengan para Namikaze muda"ucap Shisui datar mewakili Kagami untuk bicara.

"Keberatan, Minato?" tanya Madara pada Minato.

"Hn, anak-anak ku bukan tipikal orang-orang yang suka kekerasan" jawab Minato.

Madara menatap Shisui. Menunggu keputusan sang adik.

"Aku takan terlalu kasar" jawabnya sambil meninggalkan aula menuju halaman. Tempat dimana terakhir kali ia melihat dua Namikaze kembar.

Kyuubi membulatkan matanya. Instingnya berkata bahwa orang itu akan memburu kedua adiknya. Kyuubi melangkah hendak mendahului Shisui tapi terhalang oleh kagami.

"Mari bermain anak muda" ucap Kagami dengan seringaiannya. Itachi yang hendak membantu ditahan oleh Minato.

"Apa kau mau melihat anak mu terluka?" desis Itachi.

"Anak-anak ku pasti bisa" ucap Minato datar.

"Tsk" Itachi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia sudah cukup sering berdebat dengan Minato semenjak dulu waktu masih dalam masa kejar-mengejar cintanya kyuubi. Jadi ia sudah cukup tahu siapa dan seperti apa tabiat Minato –calon mertuanya. Nyehehehehe.

Sementara Kyuubi dan Kagami bertarung. Di halaman. Shisui langsung menyerang Naruto secara tiba-tiba. Membuat Naruto yang tanpa persiapan itu terpental menabrak pohon. Sasuke yang hendak melindungi Naruto ditahan oleh Izuna sementara Naruko yang hampir kena tendangan Shisui berhasil diselamatkan Sai yang sedaritadi mengamati dari atap. Saat itu baik Sasuke maupun Naruto sangat bersyukur Sai ada disana menyelamatkan naruko tepat waktu.

Naruto meringis nyeri. Untung saja punggungnya yang menabrak pohon. Jika itu pinggangnya atau perutnya mungkin ia akan mati karena luka di tubuhnya itu pasti akan terbuka lagi.

Naruto bangkit.

"Apa begini cara mu menyapa keponakan baru mu huh?" ucap Naruto.

Shisui hanya diam. Memasang kuda-kuda dan bersiap menyerang Naruto lagi. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke yang kini bertarung dengan orang yang rupa dan perawakannya tak jauh berbeda dengannya dan Sai yaitu Izuna. Sementara Sai lebih memilih tak terlibat dan mengamankan Naruko.

"Naru-Nii, Sasuke-Nii" ucap Naruko khawatir.

Iruka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Lima tahun berada di kurungan Madara ia cukup tahu untuk tidak terlibat masalah dengan mereka.

Pertarungan antara Sasuke-Izuna dan Shisui- Naruto berlangsung cukup sengit. Meski Naruto beberapa kali meleset ia berhasil menghindari semua serangan Shisui. Sementara Sasuke beberapa kali terpental karena kekuatan Izuna yang tak sebanding dengannya.

Dilain tempat.

Kyuubi sudah kewalahan atas serangan Kagami. Meskipun begitu, Kyuubi berhasil melukai wajah kagami cukup parah. Itachi menghentikan pertarungan tak seimbang itu dan membawa Kyuubi ke halaman untuk melihat keadaan adik-adiknya.

~Di halaman~

Pertarungan sengit sedang terjadi disana.

Minato tersenyum kecut saat melihat pertarungan itu. Ternyata perhitungannya salah. Anaknya yang mewarisi darah Uzumaki separuh Senju bukanlah Kyuubi tapi Naruto. Terbukti dari hasil pertarungan Shisui dan Naruto yang berlangsung imbang. Meskipun pakaian Naruto sudah sangat kotor dan lecet.

"Bisa kita akhiri ini?" tanya Minato menghentikan Shisui yang hendak meninju Naruto.

"Apa maksud mu ayah, aku sedang menikmati permainan ini" Naruto mengambil kuda-kuda. Pertarungan masih berlanjut. Sementara Sasuke yang hampir babak belur berhadapan dengan Izuna tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa Naruto yang ramah dan kekanak-kanakan malah terlihat sadis dan menyeramkan ketika bertarung.

"Madara" panggil minato.

"Kini aku tahu alasan kenapa kau ingin mempublikasikan pernikahan Itachi dan Kyuubi, Juga tentang kemunculan Iruka." Ucap Minato pada Madara.

"Aku sudah lama mempersiapkan semua ini" terang Madara.

"Aku heran kenapa orang hebat seperti mu jadi sebodoh ini" cela Madara.

"Heh, aku memang tak secerdik kau" aku (_mengakui_) Minato.

Hening. Baik Madara maupun Minato masih menikmati pertarungan antara Naruto-Shisui. Dan mereka sangat menikmati itu. Biarbagaimanapun semua orang tahu bahwa Naruto bukan tipikal orang yang suka kekerasan. Tapi melihatnya baku hantam dengan Shisui seperti ini sangat mengesankan.

"Hn" gumam Madara.

"Kenapa?" tanya minato.

"Anak mu hebat. Tapi staminanya buruk" jawab Madara. Minato mangut-mangut mengiakan.

"Ayah, kau harus menghentikan dia, atau.. nanti dia.."

Brukk!

Semua mata mengarah keasal suara. Naruto ambruk dengan darah mengucur dari bekas lukanya yang terbuka lagi.

" –Akan jatuh" lanjut Kyuubi.

"Naruto!" teriak Sasuke yang langsung menuju sang kekasih mengacuhkan Izuna yang akan menyerangnya lagi.

"Lihat Kan, lebi buruk dari yang ku bayangkan." Ucap Madara pada Minato yang mematung terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Tampaknya ada yang tak kau tahu tentang anak mu " sindir Kagami.

Bagaimana tidak. Jelas sekali luka di tubuh bagian depan Naruto itu bukan berasal dari Shisui. Itu luka di perutnya yang terbuka. Dan sangat jelas terlihat darah banyak mengucur disana.

Minato berlari kearah Naruto, begitupun dengan Kyuubi Dan Naruko.

"Na.. Naru-nii" ucap Naruko parau. Air matanya tak tertahankan.

Semua orang– kecuali Madara, Izuna Dan Kagami yang masih berwajah tenang dan datar –pastinya sangat kaget dengan kejadian ini. Bahkan Shisui sempat membulatkan matanya kaget.

~Ruang Perawatan Mansion Uchiha Madara~

Sebuh ruangan serba putih dan peralatan medis lengkap yang beisikan seongik tubuh manusia dengan alat-alat medis yang terhubung dengan tubuh kurus dan ramping berkulit tan dan bersurai pirang A.K.A Naruto. Beruntung sekali Iruka dan Itachi berfrofesi sebagai dokter. Meskipun pengobatan Naruto lebih banyak ditangani Iruka tapi Itachi banyak membantu dalam pengobatan dasar.

Luka panjang yang membelah perut dan pinggul Naruto berhasil dijahit bahkan tak terlihat jahitannya.

Dua hari lamanya Naruto dioprasi oleh Iruka dan seorang keturunan keluarga senju. Tentunya dengan beberapa bantuan Itachi. Dan setelah oprasi serta ritual kuno yang dilakukan Tsunade –keturunan senju – dan Iruka yang dilakukan secara diam-diam muncullah segel di perut Naruto pertanda ialah anak yang di cari selama ini. Sebenarnya bekas luka itu adalah segel yang diramalkan seratus tahun lalu oleh para petinggi senju. Tapi Iruka merahasiakan itu semua.

Tunggu dulu.

Tanda?.

Dicari?.

Untuk apa?.

Mari kita simak saja..

Diruang tamu duduklah para Uchiha –kecuali Sasuke yang pastinya sedang bersama sang kekasih yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri–, Namikaze, Tsunade dan Iruka.

"Baiklah kurasa ini saat yang tepat untuk ku bicara" ungkap Tsunade yang kedatangannya diundang langsung oleh Madara atas saran dari Iruka.

"Hn?" Madara binggung.

"Dengarkan saja aku dan kalian akan mengerti" ucap Tsunade. Yang lain mengangguk saja.

"Pendiri Negara Konoha Adalah Klan Senju dan Uchiha" terang Tsunade. Yang lain mengangguk mengiakan.

"Kakek buyut ku –Hasinrama dan Kau Madara" ucap Tsunade.

"Tapi karena karena Uchiha selalu dibawah kuasa Senju maka kau menyimpan dendam dan melakukan kudeta" Madara menyeringai tak terbaca apa maksudnya.

"Kau entah bagaimana memperpanjang umur mu dan memiliki kekuatan fisik serta kemampuan yang hebat.. tapi aku bi–"

"Menjadi kepala negara bukan sesuatu yang istimewa lagi" potong Madara seakan tahu apa yang akan diucapkan Tsunade.

"Tobirama lebih pantas mendapatkan kedudukan itu. Aku sadar" lanjut Madara.

"lagi pula aku berhasil membunuh Hasinrama dengan tangan ku sendiri" lanjutnya dengan seringaian setannya. Tapi Minato yang melihat itu malah merasa iba. Yah. Iba. Karena ada luka dibalik seringaian setan Madara tadi. Walaupun hanya sekilas tapi minato dapat membaca hal itu.

"Dan aku tetap hidup untuk mengendalikan Uchiha dan Konoha" lanjut Madara penuh arti.

"Lalu apa hubungannya semua ini dengan Naruto?" tanya Kyuubi tak habis pikir kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Nah, tentang Naruto. Untuk itu Iruka akan menjelaskannya" ucap Tsunade.

"Begini..." ucap Iruka mengambil alih perhatian.

"Awal nya, Akibat kudeta yang dilakukan tuan Madara dua ratus tahun lalu, klan Senju menghilang atau lebih tepatnya bergabung dengan klan Uzumaki" Minato mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Iruka.

"Uzumaki sendiri ada dua golongan."

"Ada Uzumaki asli dan Uzumaki yang sebenarnya adalah Senju"

"Uzumaki yang sebenarnya adalah sisa-sisa klan Senju sangat jauh berbeda dengan Senju yang dulu. Mereka jadi pendendam dan emosional. Lalu dua puluh dua tahun yang lalu, Minato –seorang keturunan Senju-Uzumaki– keluar dari klan Uzumaki dan menjadi seorang Namikaze yang masih memegang prinsip Senju. Karena itulah seluruh keluarga ku masih melindunginya sebagai bentuk pengabdian kami pada klan Senju." lanjut Iruka.

" Sementara klan Senju dipercaya tak ada lagi. Tuan Madara menguasai hampir seluruh jepang. Memang bukan dibagian pemerintahan tapi pengaruhnya sangat besar dalam bidang Ekonomi Dan Perdagangan."

"Beralaskan dendam pada Madara, lima tahun lalu para Uzumaki berniat melenyapkan keluarga Namikaze yang diramalkan akan menjadi alat mujarab untuk menghancurkan Madara tapi juga adalah anak terpilih yang jika jantung dan hatinya dimakan akan memberikan sesuatu keistimewaan. Maka Uzumaki berniat menghancurkan Namikaze dan Uchiha sekaligus serta mendapat bagian dari jantung dan hati si anak terpilih itu" Madara menyeringai mengerti.

" Rencana itu bocor. Kemudian keluarga ku mengutus ku untuk melindungi Kushina, Naruto dan Naruko yang saat itu baru dalam perjalanan menuju Konoha dari Suna."

"Selain itu keberadaan kami para kepercayaan senju telah bocor pada Uzumaki dan Uchiha klan"

"Karena alasan itu keluarga ku dibantai habis. Tapi aku berhasil melindungi Naruto dan Naruko walau Naruto menderita luka parah"

"Aku yang sekarat terpisah dari Naruto dan Naruko diselamatkan tuan Izuna dan Madara Uchiha. Dan ternyata aku mendengar kabar Namikaze kehilangn nona Kushina yang mengorbankan dirinya untuk kedua anaknya" Iruka berhenti sebentar menghilangkan perasaan sedih atas kehilangan nona Kushina.

"Ramalannya mengatakan ada anak terpilih itu yang akan lahir dari keturunan Minato –"

"Mereka percaya itu adalah Kyuubi" sela Tsunade.

"Yah, aku juga mengira begitu" ucap Minato miris.

"Tapi ternyata... itu –"

"Naruto" potong Minato. Tsunade tak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Anak yang selalu kubatasi" lanjutnya pelan.

"Jadi apa keistimewaan anak itu hingga membuat masalah sebesar ini?" tanya Izuna penasaran bahkan hampir semua orang diruangan itu mengangguk merasa menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Nah dia, punya .." Iruka menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat semua menunggu-nunggu kelanjutan ucapannya.

"Rahim" lanjut Iruka membuat semua orang diruangan itu terbelalak kaget. Tapi ini belum selesai. Masih ada kejutan lainnya.

"Dan keturunannya harusnya menjadi akhir dari kutukan tuan Madara" lanjut Iruka membuat Madara menyeringai lagi. Kutukan?. Oh– Maksudnya adalah usia Madara yang tak ada akhirnya itu.

Sepersekian detik mereka mengira Madara berencana membunuh Naruto.

Tapi..

"Aku senang membuat mu tetap hidup Iruka. Akhirnya tinggal menunggu waktu agar aku bisa membuktikan semua perkataan mu lima tahun lalu" ucap Madara dengan seringaian bahagianya.

"Tapi keistimewaannya bukan hanya itu saja" ucap Tsunade.

"Ada lagi?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Ia dan Madara memiliki setengah jantung" jawab Tsunade membuat para Namikaze membelalakan mata.

"Apa artinya itu?" tanya Kagami.

"Mereka saling berhubungan?" tambahnya.

"Ya," jawab Tsunade.

"Apa ramalan itu benar?" tanya Kyuubi

"Kemungkinannya besar karena ramalan itu ada berbarengan halnya dengan kutukan pada Madara" jawab Tsunade.

"Haruskah kita memberitahu Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

"Tidak perlu" jawab Madara.

"Aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja" lanjutnya sambil berlalu keluar ruangan.

"Nah, Madara, kau sudah yakin akan keputusan mu bukan. Maka akurasa kami cukup yakin kau sudah punya persiapan mu sendiri" ujar Tekka Uchiha selaku anggota klan tetua Uchiha.

"Hn" jawab Madara.

"Apa kau yakin? Ingatlah bahwa kau ini pemimpin klan " tanya Inabi Uchiha.

"Aku sangat yakin atas apa yang aku lakukan" tegas Madara.

"sudah kubilang kalian tak perlu khawatir" lanjutnya lagi.

Saat ini, bagi Madara, tak ada yang lebih penting dari rencananya sejak awal.

Karena ia sudah banyak bertaruh hingga sejauh ini.

'_Hasinrama~ aku takan membuat kematian mu sia-sia'_ batin Madara perih.

Tobe continued~

Omake :

*Flash back masa lalu Kakashi, Obito dan Iruka –kejadian lima tahun lalu saat kematian Kushina. *

"Ayah, Ibu.. " panggil suara parau sesosok pria muda bersurai abu-abu dengan seragam Uchiha corp yang basah terguyur hujan.

Hujan senja mengguyur tubuhnya yang memandang sendu rumah dan mayat kedua orang tuanya. Dua jam lamanya ia mematung di beranda rumahnya. Kaget karena baru saja ia akan memberitahu kabar baik pada orang tuanya tapi saat ia tiba keadaan rumah tak seperti yang ia harapkan.

Air mata yang tak pernah ia keluarkan selama hampir seumur hidupnya kini mengalir sangat deras tak terkendali. _Ambulance_ dan polisi sudah banyak berdatangan ke lokasi rumahnya. Tapi ia tak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya semula.

Matanya masih terbelalak menatap tempat dimana kedua orang tuanya tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan luka dan darah dimana-mana. Padahal dari dua jam yang lalu _Ambulance _sudah membawa kedua orang tuanya.

"Kakashi!" panggil seseorang yang baru datang. Dengan tergesa-gesa orang itu menghampiri Kakashi setelah mendapat kabar dari beberapa orang yang bertemu dengannya dijalan tadi. Rencananya untuk menjemput kakashi malah berubah kekhawatir seperti ini. Apa lagi kakashi –pria yang mematung sejak dua jam lalu. Harusnya ini hari bahagianya bukan?. Ia baru saja mendapat kabar gembira. Tapi kenapa malah begini.

'_Ayah.'_

' _Ibu...'_

' _aku...'_

'_...Iruka –aku akan membawanya bertemu kalian minggu ini. Aku akan ... –menikahinya .'_

'_.. bukan hanya demi klan kita saja.. –tapi..'_

'_... karena ia juga –mencintai ku..'_ lirih Kakashi dalam hatinya.

"Kakashi!" panggil Obito lagi sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kakashi.

Kakasi diam tak menjawab. Tapi matanya mulai bergerak. Tak ada suara darinya sejak dua jam lalu. Hanya air mata yang begitu saja mengalir deras berlomba bersama hujan senja kelabu ini.

"Kakashi!" panggilnya lagi dengan guncangan yang lebih keras.

Kakashi akhirnya menoleh pada pria di hadapannya.

"O..Obito.. a..a –..."

"Sshht, Kakashi, aku tahu kau orang yang sangat kuat.. dari pada seperti ini bukankah lebih baik kita memburu pembunuh orang tua mu?" potong pria itu yang ternyata adalah Obito Uchiha.

Kakashi langsung mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya. Ia bangkit lalu berjalan kearah motor besarnya di ikuti Obito.

"Apa yang kau ketahui" tanya Kakashi dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar. Tapi cukup untuk seorang Obito.

"Aku benci membawa berita buruk tapi hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Iruka" terang Obito membuat Kakashi kembali mematung.

"Tapi Iruka sedang dalam misi keluarganya bukan?" tanya Kakashi dengan suara seperti marahnya itu.

"Kau tak tahukan misi keluarganya apa?" tanya Obito.

"Misinya adalah melindungi nona Kushina dan menurut kabar diantara para Uchiha saat ini mereka sedang diserang"

"Madara –kakak ku mengirim ku kemari untuk menjemput mu. Tapi dia juga mengirim Izuna dan Kagami-nii untuk mencari Iruka. Bukankah ini menunjukan bahwa Iruka sedang dalam masalah serius?"

"Lalu kau mau aku bagai mana?" tanya Kakashi frustasi akan keadaan.

"kita harus ke Madara. Aku benci mengakui ini. Tapi hanya dia yang tahu apa yang sedang terjadi" jelas Obito.

Dilain tempat.

"Nona Kushina bertahan lah" teriak Iruka. Ia, Kushina dan kedua anak Kushina sedang diserang sekelompok orang dengan pakaian serba hitam dan penutup kepala.

"Arrrraaahhhh" teriak Kushina kesakitan karena terkena tusukan pedang di perutnya.

Iruka sedang kewalahan. Ia juga mengalami luka yang cukup parah.

Di ujung jalan dua bocah kembar dengan surai pirang kuning sedang berusaha kabur dan saling melindungi diri dari kejaran para penyerang mereka.

Saat lengah Naruto kehilangan pegangannya akan Naruko si gadis kembarannya. Ia mencari Naruko kemana-mana dan langsung berlari melindungi ibunya yang saat dilihatnya ibunya itu akan di serang lagi oleh orang jahat yang menyerang mereka . Hal itu membuatnya terkena tusukan di pinggang kirinya. Melebar hingga keperut akibat ulah Naruko yang tiba-tiba datang dan mendorong punggungnya hendak memeluk sang ibu. Tak sadar bahwa Naruto yang sedang tertusuklah yang ia tabrak tadi.

"Naruto!" teriak Kushina.

Naruko yang mendengar teriakan ibunya langsung membulat dan menengok kearah kakaknya. Naruto tergeletak dengan luka yang melebar dan darah yang mengucur dari lukanya.

"Hiks.. Na.. Naru-nii.. huweeeeeeee" Naruko berteriak dan menangis saat melihat kakaknya tak sadarkan diri. Melihat itu Iruka yang sibuk melawan orang-orang jahat itu segera menyelesaikan tugasnya dan bergegas berlari menuju Kushina dan kedua bocah kembar itu.

Saat lawan akan menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba. Iruka berhasil diselamatkan Izuna dan Kagami.

"Maaf terlambat. Cepat urus mereka" ucap Kagami Uchiha.

Iruka mengangguk dan membawa Kushina dan kedua anaknya ke tempat aman.

"Iruka-San" panggil Kushina.

"Maaf membuat mu repot seperti –uhuk.. ini" lanjutnya.

"Nona, ini sudah tugas ku sebagai pengabdian kami pada klan senju" jawab Iruka.

"Iruka, dengarkan aku, larilah ke suna. Minta pada Kazekage dan pangeran Gaara untuk melindungi Naruto. dia –uhuk, dialah yang kalian cari selama ini" ujar Kushina.

"Apa maksud anda nona?" tanya Iruka.

"Naruto. Narutolah anak yang Hasinrama Senju berikan padaku, setengah dari jantung Madara Uchiha yang melakukan ritual bulan. Adalah Naruto.. –uhuk, Narutolah.. setengah dari jantung Madara.." terang Kushina. Meski darah terus terbatuk darinya kushina tetap berbicara menjelaskan.

"Uzumaki, Uzumaki membunuh Keluarga mu dan –uhuk.. karena yakin bahwa anak yang disebut ramalan itu adalah Kyuubi" lanjut Kushina lagi.

"Lari-Larilah bersama kedua anak ku, Iruka" pinta Kushina lagi.

"Tidak bisa, tidak bisa nona..." jawab Iruka.

"Jangan bodoh Iruka. Kau dan aku sama-sama terluka parah. Nyawa Naruto sangat penting. Cepat...cepat lari lah ke suna... kau tahu.. baik Uzumaki maupun Uchiha takan ada yang membiarkan mu hidup. Kecuali Madara berbaik hati mengampuni mu yang lengah.. cepatlah.. aku tahu kau juga kaki tangan Madara... tapi tak ada yang salah dengan hal itu.. Iruka.. kumohon.. selamatkan diri mu dan kedua anak ku" ucap Kushina lemah.

"No..nona.. maafkan aku.." ujar Iruka.

"Cepat, Naruto takan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.. jika kau merasa bersalah karena bersekutu dengan Uchiha... pastikan Naruto dan Naruko tetap hidup dan pastikan juga Naruto hidup sesuai dengan tujuan ia dilahirkan kedunia ini" jelas Kushina parau.

Mungkin terdengar kejam. Tapi kenyataan bahwa seharusnya Naruto tak pernah ada adalah fakta. Dan tujuan hidupnya memang sudah ditentukan bahkan sejak sebelum ia lahir.

Naruto hidup untuk membawa akhir bagi hidup madara. Dan tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah itu.

Dengan susah payah Iruka membawa Naruto yang pingsan kehabisan darah dan Naruko yang masih sesengukan menangis ke arah desa suna. Desa yang masih menggunakan adat kekerajaan itu adalah memang pilihan paling aman sebagai tempat menyembunyikan Naruto. selai karena Kazekage adalah teman baik Kushina. Suna juga dulu adalah tempat tinggal Kushina dan keluarganya sebelum pindah ke Konoha.

Di kejauhan kushina yang sekarat pun hanya bisa memandang punggung Iruka yang membawa kedua anaknya.

"Ma..maafkan.. Ibu..Naruto...Naruko... kalian sama berharganya untuk ku. Dengan atau tanpa kenyataan bahwa salah satu dari kalian adalah anak terpilih" lirih Kushina.

"Minato... kuharap kau menjaga mereka dengan baik" lanjutnya lagi seraya menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah langit.

"Kyuu, aku lupa kapan terakhir kali aku mengukur tinggi mu" Kushina masih bicara.

"Hasinrama-Sama, aku menjalankan tugas ku.. tapi... aku sangat menyayangi Naruto, jadi tolong..."

"...Lindungi mereka" ucapnya lemah seraya memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Arigato~ Kami-sama" dan kushina pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Dilain tempat iruka berhasil menyerahkan Naruto dan Naruko pada Kazekage suna. Setelah itu ia kembali ke tempat dimana ia meninggalkan Kushina. Namun sayang kondisinya yang parah membuatnya hampir mati diserang orang-orang tadi yang menyerang mereka. Untung Izuna dan Kagami kembali menyelamatkannya dan membawanya kehadapan Madara.

Dilain tempat Madara sedang bersama Kakashi dan Obito menerima setiap laporan yang masuk dari Izuna dan Kagami. Sebenanya ia tahu bahwa Iruka masih hidup dan ada dibawah kendali Izuna saat ini. Ia juga bahkan tahu kemana Iruka membawa bocah kembar yang Madara sudah sangat tahu bahwa salah satunya adalah sebelah dari jantungnya yang di ambil Hasinrama dulu.

Tapi dengan kejamnya ia berkata.

"Kakashi, kekasih mu..." Madara menggantung kalimatnya.

"Tak selamat" lanjutnya membuat Kakashi terbelalak dan tak kuasa menahan emosi.

Brakkk!

Meja dihadapannya pecah dalam sekali pukul.

"Aku akan lakukan tugas ku berikutnya" ujar Kakashi berusaha tegar.

"Kau tahu, kau tak lagi ada hubungan dengan Uchiha.. ingat or–"

"Dia akan menjadi anak ku aniki, Kakashi akan menjadi seorang Uchiha juga. Jadi tolong jangan lakukan apapun padanya" tegas Obito.

Kakashi hanya berlalu begitu saja tak mempedulikan setiap orang bawahan Madara yang menatapnya. Ia hanya berlalu dan mulai mengeluarkan rokok dari sakunya lalu menyalakannya dan menghisapnya sepanjang jalan.

Setelah Kakashi dan Obito pergi. Izuna dan Kagami datang dengan menyeret Iruka yang setengah sekarat.

Plak!

Madara menampar Iruka.

"Kau tahu, aku tak suka orang tak berguna" caci Madara pada Iruka.

"Ma..Madara.. kau akan menyesal jika membunuh ku" ucap Iruka.

"Anak.. anak itu... aku tahu ... aku tahu kau... pasti tahu...siapa anak.. terpilih –itu." Lanjutnya.

"Tapi.. ta–pi kau.. kau harus..ta–hu. Aku...aku adalah... keturunan terakhir.. yang.. –bisa membuka segel –nya.." terangnya terbata-bata.

"Hem.. aku tak berfikir kalau kau tahu aku ingin anak itu hidup" ujar Madara.

"Ha..Hasinrama-sama... me..menyuruh ku" jawab Iruka. Madara membulatkan matanya.

"Men..menjaga ...Na-ru-to" lanjut Iruka.

~End of flashback~

Omake 2:

Ciat Ciat Ciat Ciat... ini dia lemonan ItaKyuu yang readers tunggu-tunggu. XD

~Kyuubi yang galau dan itachi yang pervet... :3~

Setelah Naruto adik kesayangannya Kyuubi selain Naruko (...XD...) ambruk tak sadarkan diri akibat lukanya yang terbuka. Sudah sekitar seminggu sejak kejadian itu dan Naruto masih saja terbaring koma. Kyuubi terus-terusan galau. Apalagi Madara-Uchiha bershikukuh menginginkan adiknya itu dirawat di kediamannya. Dan Itachi sang kekasih ikut meng-iakan menerima permintaan Madara itu.

"Kyuu" panggil Itachi.

"..." Kyuubi tak menjawab.

"Ayolah, Naruto pasti akan baik-baik saja" ujar Itachi.

"..."

"Kyuu" Itachi memanggil kekasihnya lagi.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja... jangan lupa... adik ku itu protectif" lanjut Itachi.

"Shit, aku mana percaya pada adik mu" balas Kyuubi kesal.

"Ha-ah" Itachi hanya membuang nafas lelah.

Itachi beranjak dari duduknya. Meninggalkan Kyuubi yang masih bergalau ria di sofa sambil mengganti-ganti chanel tvnya. Itachi melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tamu.

Itachi memperhatikan sebuah mangkuk berisikan buah-buahan di meja makan. Lalu ia melihat sebuah apel –buah yang paling Kyuubi sukai.

'_Mungkin aku bisa merayunya dengan ini? ...fufufufu'_ batin Itachi ngeres.

Itachi mengambil apel itu lalu kembali keruangannya dimana tadi ia meninggalkan sang kekasih tercinta.

"Kyuu" panggil Itachi.

"Lihat apa yang ku bawa" lanjutnya lagi.

Kyuubi menoleh dan melihat apel ditangan Itachi. Sepersekian detik kemudian ia membuang muka dan kembali cemberut galau.

'_Tsk, tak mempan Chi'_ ucap Itachi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kyuu, kau yakin tak mau apel ini?" tanyanya lagi seraya mendekati Kyuubi di sofa.

"Tsk, jangan menggoda ku, aku benar-benar malas untuk bercanda dengan mu" omel Kyuubi.

"Kyuu" panggil Itachi lagi.

"..."

"Kyuu" Itachi tak menyerah. Ia tetap menggoda sang kekasih tercinta dengan menempelkan apel ditangannya ke pipi sang kekasih yang masih cemberut galau kepikiran adiknya.

Jika cara satu tak manjur maka selalu ada cara kedua. Dan itulah yang pria bersurai reaven panjang dikuncir satu a.k.a Itachi akan lakukan. Rencana B.

Itachi keluar ruangan lagi. Kembali ke dapur untuk menambah umpannya.

Itachi memotong-motong buah apel di tangannya menjadi bagian yang lebih kecil. Ia taruh di piring kecil lalu ia siram dengan coklat cair sebagai topingnya. Apel dan coklat. Dua makanan faforite Kyuubi. Kita lihat apakah kali ini mempan?. (Ganbatte chi XD.)

Itachi kembali ke ruangannya. Dan tanpa Itachi mengeluarkan sepatah kata-pun Kyuubi yang hidungnya memang sensitif langsung saja menyambar apa yang dibawanya dan menikmatinya sendiri sambil menyandarkan diri di bahu Itachi yang sudah mengambil posisi duduk di sofa –bersebelahan dengan Kyuubi. Nyemil makanan faforit, ditemani kekasih tercinta sambil menikmati film action yang tiba-tiba saja jadi seru XD. Siapa yang tak mau?. Oke dengan kata lain Kyuubi lupa galaunya gara-gara suasana yang tiba-tiba saja jadi membuatnya nyaman.

Dan.

Dibelakang Kyuubi.

Setan pervet alias Itachi mesem-mesem mesum tak karuan. Nyehehehehe.

1 menit.

Kyuubi memakan sebuah potongan apel dengan saus coklat.

2 menit.

Suapan ke sekian sudah sampai di mulut Kyuubi.

3 menit.

Kyuubi mematung. Tubuhnya gemetar. Suhu tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja menjadi panas.

"Fufufu" tawa Itachi.

"hnn-nh?"

"khekhekhekhe" kikik Itachi.

"sshhnn-ah..."

"shishishishi" Itachi makin bersuara evil.

"si-sial, pervet..nhhh"

Itachi mengambil piring di tangan kyuubi yang mulai lemas lalu menaruhnya di meja. Itachi kemudian menatap Kyuubi yang makin panas dengan pandangan mengintimidasi tapi tak melakukan apa-apa.

'_Nyehehehe tanpa sepengetahuan author~, aku memasukkan pil perangsang untuk Kyuubi ku tercinta... hahahahahahaha'_ _aku_ (mengakui) Itachi dalam hatinya yang pastinya membuat author keki, karna itachi pake cara licik tanpa ijin author XD.

Itachi masih memandangi sang kekasih tercinta. Sementara kyuubi makin kesulitan karena tubuhnya makin tak terkontrol.

"tsk, chi.." panggil kyuubi.

"nani?" tanya itachi dengan logat jejepangannya.

"shit, jangan hanya menatap ku saja. Kau harus tanggung jawab.. ck, shi..ah nnn" kyuubi makin panas saja. Dibantu tangannya ia mencoba menangani hasratnya yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"hehehe" dan itachi hanya tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"tsk, Chi... atau kau mau aku lari dan minta di rape sasori saja?" ancam Kyuubi.

"Nah, kau takan bisa lari, sayang..." ucap Itachi lebay plus ooc.

"Aku mengunci semua pintu" lanjutnya.

"Shit.. okay_.. i'll take care it my self in bath room_" Kyuubi bangkit hendak menuju kamar mandi dan memuaskan hasratnya sendiri. Tapi sebelum ia melangkah, tangan itachi lebih dulu menangkapnya hingga tubuhnya jatuh menimpa itachi.

Brukk!

"Ahhhnnnn~" desah Kyuubi yang tanpa sengaja area sensitifnya bersentuhan dengan kaki Itachi.

"uwahhh~ sayang ku rasa kau takan bisa menanganni ini sendiri" ucap itachi penuh kemenangan seraya meremas kejantanan Kyuubi.

"Hnnnnh~" desah Kyuubi.

"Ja-Jangan main-main Chi.. tsk" Kyuubi terbata karena nikmat dan panas tubuhnya yang menjadi-jadi.

"jadi.." pancing Itachi.

"Tsk.. Pervet" maki Kyuubi.

"Ayolah.. kau mau atau tidak?" Itachi makin merasa diatas awan.

"Hnn-Ah.. shit.." maki Kyuubi.

"Nh?" Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Shit, kau menyebalkan Chi.." ungkap Kyuubi.

"Tapi aku mencintai mu.." lirih Kyuubi sambil memeluk sang kekasih dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher itachi. Sangat malu plus kesal tentunya.

"So i can't.. help it.." ungkap Kyuubi lagi dengan semburat merah diwajahnya.

"Katakan kau mau aku Kyuu" perintah Itachi. Makin merasa menang.

"Tsk... aku.. shnnh –ah.. ma-aahh...shit... Itachi berhenti main-main" omel Kyuubi.

"Lanjutkan ucapan mu Kyuu" nampaknya Itachi lebih berkuasa ketimbang si empunya badan sendiri.

Itachi masih bermain-main di kejantanan Kyuubi plus juga tonjolan kecil di dada bidang putih mulus Kyuubi.

"Chi...nhhnnnhh.. cu-cukup.." pinta Kyuubi lirih. Efek obat yang diberikan Itachi rupanya terlalu kuat untuknya. Tapi sekalipun Itachi tahu hal itu ia tak berminat untuk bersegera memuaskan sang kekasih. Nyehehehe.

"Nah, kau tak dalam posisi memeritah sayang.." jawab Itachi. Itachi memasukan satu jarinya di lubang pribadi Kyuubi.

"Tsk, ku...kuso.. ah...nh..nn" rintih Kyuubi.

"Ah..nnn..cih.. ku-kuso..argh..n.." dua jari. Dan kyuubi merasa tubuhnya benar-benar seperti terbakar. Sangat panas. Tapi sensasi aneh atas permainan tangan yang membelah membuat jalan di rectumnya dan lidah itachi juga ikut andil dalam perasaannya. Membuatnya merasa tak karuan.

"I- ta- tachi.. Itachi..hurry..." pinta Kyuubi lagi.

"Nh.. nanti" jawab Itachi singkat dan kembali ke permainannya menghisap setiap sisi leher dan dada bidang Kyuubi. Tak lupa kedua tangannya yang bermain di puting dan lubang bagian bawah Kyuubi.

"Hnn..ah...nh" desah Kyuubi.

"a-hn...nh...ah...nnn"

"sh-shit...ta-tachi...Ita-...itachi...hu- hurry...please...please.. hn...-nh" Kyuubi masih berusaha meminta. Sebenarnya sangat bukan Kyuubi sekali jika ia harus meminta seperti ini. Tapi mari salahkan saja efek dari obat (pil perangsang) yang Itachi berikan padanya.

"hnn...ahhhh...nh..."

"Kyuu...hnnn" Itachi mencium Kyuubi seduktif. Kedua tangannya masih aktif di tempatnya tadi. Lidahnya kini sibuk mengabsen setiap hal yang ada di mulut Kyuubi. Sesekali lidah mereka saling bertautan dan benang saliva menjuntai terhubung setiap kali mereka menjauhkan bibir masing-masing.

"hnnn...nhnn...gu...nnh"

"nnn...ku...a...ah"

"Kyuu, aku tak tahan" ucap Itachi lembut di telinga Kyuubi.

"Hu-hury..." jawab Kyuubi.

Itachi menjilat kuping Kyuubi sekali lalu menciuminya beberapa kali.

"Nh...tachi... hurry" Kyuubi jadi tak sabaran.

"hn..."

"a...aaahhh...ah..ha-ah" rintih Kyuubi saat kejantanan Itachi masuk ke lubang analnya menggantikan dua jari yang tadi bermain-main disana.

"_shit.. so tight_.." komentar Itachi.

"ah..nh...hn..." desah Kyuubi.

"nh...a-ahh...ahhh" Itachi mempercepat genjotannya seiring dengan desahan Kyuubi.

"ah...hn...nh"

"e...eh?" Kyuubi mendesah binggung.

Itachi menghentikan genjotannya.

"u-uwwaaaa" teriak Kyuubi kaget saat tubuhnyayang menyerong diputar hingga menghadap Itachi sepenuhnya.

"melihat mu mendesah lebih menarik.." jelas Itachi.

"Che..kuso..." maki Kyuubi dengan semburat merah diwajahnya.

Kyuubi memakai kedua tangannya untuk menopang berat tubuhnya dibahu Itachi. Sementara kedua tangan Itachi ada di pinggang Kyuubi membantunya menggerakkan tubuhnya lebih luwes.

"ahh..nnnh" erang kyuubi nikmat saat ia memasukkan kejantanan itachi ke lubang privasinya sendiri. Tak jauh beda Itachi juga menikmati proses itu walau hanya sepersekian detik.

"ah...nnn.. hn" Kyuubi menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun.

"sshhh...nhhh...-ahh" erang Kyuubi lagi.

"aaaahhh...ahh...more...more...ahh" racaunya saat Itachi juga bergerak dan lebih cepat serta menusuk tepat di prostatnya lebih dalam.

"uh..shhnn" nampaknya Itachi juga mulai menikmati permainannya.

"shh...nn...aahh..haaa..more.."

"arhhhh.. tachi.. Itachi.. mo-more..."

"ah..aaahhh...nnnh..."

"ga-ahhh..."

Kyuubi terus saja meracau nikmat. Sementara Itachi sibuk memompanya.

"Ita..itachi..a..aku...nhhh" Kyuubi terbata nikmat.

"Hampir...shhh..ahhh...hampir sam-sampai...ssshhhnn" terang Kyuubi disela-sela desahannya.

"hn..aku juga.. nhhh" sambil memompa Itachi juga menyibukkan mulutnya menandai setiap inci dada dan bahu Kyuubi. Tak lupa juga ia torehkan beberapa kissmark di leher jenjang Kyuubi.

"shh...aaahhh...nhhh" desah Kyuubi.

"ah...nhhh"

"aaa...hnn"

"aaahhh"

"aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Kyuubi mendesah panjang. Spermanya keluar cukup banyak. Tumpah hingga mengenai perut Itachi. Sementara itu Itachi masih memompa di bawah sana. Hanya saja temponya lebih pelan. Tentu agar Kyuubi bisa menikmati puncak kenikmatannya.

"ahhh...hhhnn...ahh" Kyuubi mendesah lagi saat Itachi menaikan temponya.

"aaaahh.. "

"aaahhh...ha..ahhh.. tachi...ta..chi.."

"_lov..love you... i love you_... ahh..nhh" ungkap Kyuubi membuat Itachi makin bahagia.

"_me...me..too._..nh" jawab Itachi tergagap kesulitan mengatur nafas.

Itachi mempercepat temponya dan memperdalam tusukannya.

Keluar-masuk. Keluar-masuk.

Begitu terus hingga akhirnya itachi menusuk dengan sangat keras dan menumpahkan spermanya di rectum Kyuubi. Kyuubi bahkan kembali sampai puncaknya berbarengan dengan Itachi.

Tubuh Kyuubi sangat lemas. Ia masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Ia menyandarkan dirinya di bahu sang kekasih tanpa turun dari pangkuannya.

Cup!

Itachi mengecup pelan mata Kyuubi yang terpejam. Kyuubi masih sibuk menaik-turunkan dadanya memompa udara untuk masuk ke paru-parunya. Sementara itu Itachi pun sibuk menciumi setiap inci sang kekasih. Cium di rambut. Cium di pipi, hidung, mata, bibir, dan dagu.

"ha-ha..kau curang Chi.." protes Kyuubi. Masih berusaha memasok persediaan oksigen di paru-parunya.

"Maaf.." jawab Itachi.

"Tapi... itu tadi sangat... nikmat.." ungkap Kyuubi dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"hehe, jadi jangan pernah meremehkan aku.. " kata Itachi.

"hn...ya.."

Itachi membopong Kyuubi ke bathub. Membantu sang kekasih membersihkan diri dan dirinya pula.

Kedua pria muda ini kemudian mandi bersama dan pergi tidur tanpa banyak bicara.

Yang jelas. Itachi bangga bisa menghilangkan kegalauan sang kekasih tercinta. Sekaligus dapat jatah malamnya XD. khekhekhe

End of omake :D

Big thanks to all who leave me some review. Give me a faforite and follow.

And thanks for all who read my story.

Well akhir kata.

Review please :D

dukungan sangat dibutuhkan :)


	5. Chapter 5

Yosh! Balik lagi di fic ga perfect ini. Big thanks buat kalian yang review..

Yoshh minnaaaa~ ogenki desu ka?.

Nah, gomen kudasai atas typonya yayaya bener, harusnya nama nya itu Hashirama bukan Hasinrama.

Weell, langsung aja nikmatin chap 5 ini ya readers.. .

.

.

~Go~

.

.

Langit senja dengan cahaya keoranyean di langit beserta semilir angin yang masuk melewati celah jendela. Meniup gordeng di kedua sisi jendela. Membuat kedua gorden itu menari-nari disana. Sesekali semilir angin itu merangkak lebih jauh kedalam ruangan, menyibak helaian rambut pirang yang terbaring lemah di ranjangnya. Diam. Tak bergerak. Hanya detuman jantung yang terdengar semakin melemah di setiap waktu yang terlewati.

.

.

.

Setiap dua jam sekali –kecuali saat sekolah – Sasuke mengunjungi kamar Naruto yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Serta tak bosan pula sang Uchiha adik Itachi ini membersihkan tubuh sang kekasih sambil sesekali mencium lembut kekasihnya berharap saat itu juga ia di pukul atau di maki, seperti yang biasa dilakukan Naruto padanya saat pertama bertemu.

.

Sudah sebulan lebih ia ada di kediaman Madara. Dan sebulan lamanya sang kekasih tak sadarkan diri. Keluarganya sudah kembali ke kediaman masing-masing. Menyisakan ia, sang kekasih dan satu lagi sosok pirang panjang yang mirip kekasihnya lah tamu Madara yang masih berdiam disana. Kalau saja Madara tak melarangnya, Sasuke pasti sudah membawa Naruto pulang sajak lama.

"Siapa yang akan menjaganya?" pertanyaan Madara itu selalu bergema di otak Sasuke. Ia sangat kesal. Ia harus sekolah, menjaga Naruko. Kakaknya dan Kyuubi sibuk, apalagi orang tuanya. Tak ada pilihan. Menuruti perintah Madara adalah mutlak. Ditambah lagi Naruko menghabiskan waktunya untuk belajar bersama guru yang disediakan Madara –alih-alih Madara agar mereka betah di mansionnya. Sementara ia sekolah, Naruto pun berada dalam pengawasan Madara. Tentu saja bohong kalau Sasuke bilang ia tak was-was.

.

Tapi keselamatan Naruto sudah sangat dijamin oleh Madara. Madara bahkan menurunkan lebih banyak bodyguard untuk menjaga mansionnya. Menyewa Tsunade secara khusus untuk merawat Naruto. yang tentu saja Iruka dipilih Tsunade sebagai asistennya, mengingat keturunan senju sudah tak ada dan mereka sebagai yang terlibat hubungan dengan senju serta satu-satunya yang masih dipercayai Uchiha klan. Lagipula masih menjadi rahasia bahwa Naruto adalah prioritas utama Madara saat ini.

.

.

Tak dipedulikannya lagi alasan Madara begitu memaksa perawatan Naruto. Terpenting. Ia ada disini bersama Naruto.

Disini menungguinya tersadar.

.

.

Madara sangat berharap banyak pada Naruto. Sungguh ia sudah bersumpah bahwa apapun yang terjadi rencana yang ia susun jauh sebelum Naruto ada di dunia ini harus benar-benar terwujud ditangannya. Ia bersumpah di depan makam Hashirama. Ia bersumpah akan membayar semuanya. Dan ia juga bersumpah akan mengakhiri apa yang ia mulai. Diatas makam Hashirama. Ia bersumpah.

.

.

.

Sebulan . Terlalu lama bagi Sasuke untuk menunggu kesadaran sang kekasih tercinta. Tapi ia tak mau menyerah begitu saja. Lagipula ia belum menerima pengakuan sang kekasih. Jadi mana rela ia menyerah. Dan disinilah ia, di sore yang cerah. Melakukan kebiasaannya salama sebulan terakhir ini. Menunggui Naruto.

.

.

Lagi-lagi ditatapnya sendu pemuda yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri diranjangnya dengan pandangan pilu.

Sasuke menatap helaian poni Naruto yang di gerakan angin. Menyentuhnya pelan lalu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang kekasih. Mengecup pelan dahi Naruto lalu berbaring di sebelah sang surai pirang. Berterimakasihlah pada Madara yang menyediakan ranjang queen size di ruangan ini. Yang tentu saja Madara sendiri punya tujuan khusus yang tak pernah akan ia beritahu pada Sasuke XD. Karena takan seru jika Sasuke terlalu banyak tahu.

.

.

.

Mata onyx nya Sasuke menatap pria di sampingnya. Jari-jarinya masih bermain di helaian rambut Naruto.

"Emm" gumam Naruto.

Matanya membulat saat ada gerakan halus dari kepala Naruto disertai gumaman pelannya.

Sasuke diam. Bahkan jarinya yang masih di helaian rambut Naruto pun tak bergerak, ikut mematung bersama seluruh tubuhnya. Naruto mengucek-ngucek matanya pelan.

Diam. Hening.

Sasuke masih dalam posisi terakhirnya. Sedikit menahan nafas karena tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Yah. Ia terlalu bahagia saat ini. Membuat otak jeniusnya berhenti bekerja untuk sesaat.

.

.

Naruto memandang langit-langit. Mengumpulkan kesadaran yang baru ia dapatkan. Perlahan matanya memandang jari-jari yang ada di helaian rambutnya. Matanya terus mengikuti jari itu terus hingga ia melihat lengan dan tubuh lain disampingnya.

.

Hening.

.

Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke sama-sama diam. Kini tubuh mereka saling berhadapan. Mata merekapun bertemu pandang.

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga..detik...

empat...

Mereka masih saling pandang..

lima...

en–...

Naruto menarik kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Ohayo~" ucapnya dengan senyuman yang lama tak Sasuke lihat.

Sasuke mulai bernafas lega. Jarinya ia satukan dan menyentuh pipi Naruto. memaksa sang empunya tetap menghadap pada Sasuke.

"Ini sudah sore, Naruto" balas Sasuke lembut.

.

.

Sasuke masih mengusap pelan surai pirang disampingnya.

Naruto sendiri masih terdiam ambigu, antara senang dan bingung.

Matanya menghadap Sasuke.

Tapi bukan Sasuke yang ia lihat.

Tatapannya jauh menerawang ke alam bawah sadarnya. Dengan kata lain. Naruto melamun.

.

"Mau ku ambilkan sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

Naruto menggeleng. Merapatkan dirinya di pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke membulatkan matanya lagi. Dia dipeluk. Naruto memeluknya.

Astaga.

Waw...

Sasuke –dengan senang hati– memeluk balik sang kekasih. Mengusap surai pirang dibawah dagunya pelan lalu mensejajarkan wajahnya dan wajah Naruto.

"Kau tidur terlalu lama. Bagaimana perasaan mu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tak pernah sebaik ini" jawab Naruto pelan.

.

Sasuke tak tahan. Dan tak akan mau tahan.

Ia sudah sangat merindukan kekasihnya itu. Sasuke akan mencium Naruto jika saja Naruto tak mencegahnya dengan tangannya yang menutupi wajah Sasuke.

.

"Bisa kau lepaskan selang-selang ini?" tanya Naruto sembari menunjuk selang infus kecil di hidung dan tangannya.

"Dan kabel-kabel ini" lanjut Naruto menunjuk kabel yang tertempel di sekujur tubuhnya.

Sasuke mengangguk. Melakukan apa yang di minta si pirang secara bertahap.

.

Naruto bangun dan turun dari ranjangnya.

"Mau mandi?" tanya Sasuke saat dilihatnya Naruto membawa handuk kimono dari lemarinya.

"Ya" jawab Naruto.

"Mau ku mandikan?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringaiannya.

"Tsk. Tak perlu" Naruto berdecak lalu bangun menuju kamar mandi.

"Panggil aku jika butuh bantuan" ucap Sasuke. Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya dan berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat kepergian kekasihnya itu. Dia pun bangkit dari ranjangnya hendak mengambil sesuatu untuk dimakan kekasihnya nanti. Satuhal yang pasti. Ia sangat bahagia saat ini.

.

~Beberapa saat kemudian...~

.

_Cklek!_

'_uh? Kemana si teme?'_ batin Naruto saat dilihatnya kamar yang ia tempati kosong.

'_Tsk, tsumaranai~'_ keluhnya bosan.

Naruto berhenti mengancingkan baju-bajunya saat secercah sinar senja menerpa kulitnya. Menyita perhatiannya.

Hari semakin sore. Naruto bisa melihat matahari senja yang hampir tenggelam dari jendela kamarnya. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Pandangannya pada langit senja menerawang jauh terbayang sesosok wanita yang hendak memeluknya jauh disana. Senyum pria berkulit karamel manis itu semakin merekah tatkala angin berhembus menggantikan pelukan dari bayangan yang terbuai suasana ia tak sadar sepasang mata sedang memperhatikannya dan mendekat kearahnya.

.

"Kau cantik" bisik seseorang tepat ditelinga Naruto. lamunan naruto terbuyar. Air mukanya terlihat sangat kaget.

Naruto berbalik dan sayangnya hal itu membuatnya terkunci oleh tangan-tangan orang dihadapannya dan jendela di belakangnya.

Ia tak bisa lari kali ini.

.

Dan.

.

"Kau terlalu menggoda" bisik orang itu lagi tepat didepan hidung Naruto. kening Naruto menempel dengan pria itu. Tinggal beberapa senti lagi bibir mereka akan menyatu.

Wajah orang itu semakin mendekat dan kepala Naruto semakin mundur menghindari lawan dihadapannya.

Sayang sekali tak banyak ruang untuknya. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Tapi orang dihadapannya tak menyerah. Masih berusaha mencium Naruto lagi.

"Ayolah, kita sering melakukan ini bukan?" ucap orang dihadapan Naruto.

"Naruto" panggil orang itu.

Naruto masih diam.

"Kau mencintai ku kan? Ayolah, biarkan aku mencium mu" lanjutnya tak menyerah.

Naruto tetap diam. Tubuhnya semakin terjepit. Kedua tangannya menahan tubuh orang dihadapannya. Ia tahu ia takan bisa lari. Tapi ia juga sangat tahu bahwa ia merindukan ciuman itu. Ciuman hangat yang selalu membuatnya tak bisa berhenti menikmatinya. Ia juga bahkan sangat tahu bahwa ia juga mencintai orang dihadapannya ini. Tapi. Entahlah. Entah apa yang membuatnya menolak ini. Ia sendiri bingung.

"...Naruto" panggil orang dihadapannya lagi.

Naruto mempererat remasannya di kedua lengan lawannya yang tadinya ia gunakan untuk menghindari ciuman dari lawan,dan kemudian menarik pria itu kedalam ciumannya.

Cup!

Satu kecupan singkat naruto daratkan di bibir lawannya.

Naruto sudah mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

Ia menutup mata dan menyeraahkan segalanya pada instingnya sendiri. Naruto berusaha. Ia sedang berusaha melawan harga dirinya. Lagipula ia tahu ia sangat menginginkan ini.

Cup!

Satu lagi kecupan kecil mendarat di bibir sang lawan. Seakan mengisyaratkan orang itu untuk sadar atas apa yang Naruto lakukan padanya.

"..."

"Yah aku sangat mencintai mu.." ucap Naruto setelah orang itu terfokus menatapnya.

"...Sasuke" lanjut Naruto dengan senyumannya.

Dia –Sasuke– tersenyum. Ia sangat senang. Akhirnya ia mengakuinya. Naruto mencintainya. Bahkan barusaja ia dicium sang kekasih pujaan hatinya.

"Baguslah" balas Sasuke bahagia. Tak tahu kata mana lagi yang harus ia keluarkan untuk menggambarkan rasa bahagianya.

Sasuke segera memeluk sang kekasih.

Menarik dagu Naruto. menempelkan bibir mereka dan melumat bibir ranumnya halus. Perlahan tapi pasti. Sasuke menaikkan tubuh Naruto. Mendudukannya di jendela tanpa melepas ciuman mereka. Naruto sendiri ikut saja apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Bahkan kini tangannya mengalung di leher Sasuke.

.

"hnnn~" desah Naruto saat Sasuke menyusupkan lidahnya ke mulut Naruto.

"Nnnhhh~" Naruto mendesah lagi.

"Nhnnn –Ah " Naruto melepaskan ciuman panas itu dengan bantuan tangannya.

Tapi Sasuke tak berhenti.

Sasuke memilin pelan puting Naruto.

Entah sudah berapa lama tangan putih pucat Sasuke menyusup dibalik kemeja Naruto.

Pastinya Sasuke tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

.

Sasuke melepas kancing kemeja Naruto. menyisakan tiga kancing terakhir dibawah sana. Sasuke mendekatkan lagi wajahnya ke tubuh Naruto dan memulai permainan barunya.

Menghisap puting kiri Naruto pelan. Satu tangannya menahan pinggang Naruto untuk tetap didekatnya sementara yang satulagi memilin puting kanan Naruto.

"Ahnn~" Naruto kembali mendesah.

"...Sasu-ke" panggil Naruto parau.

"Ahnnn... ahh~" lagi. Naruto mendesah lagi. Membuat gairah keduanya semakin meninggkat.

Hisap. Cium. Gigit.

Terus seperti itu.

"Be.. ber.. ber.. hen..ti. suke" ucap Naruto sembari menahan desahannya yang akan keluar lagi.

"Sasu – nh ah.. nhhhnn~" gagal. Sasuke yang sekarang menghisap puting kanan dan memilin puting kiri Naruto lebih berkuasa ketimbang Naruto sendiri. Akhirnya Naruto pasrah saja atas perlakuan Sasuke padanya saat ini.

'_seharusnya aku tak bilang kan. Sudah kuduga kau akan seenaknya seperti ini'_ batin Naruto.

'_Argh, aku baru bangun dan kau sudah akan membuatku kewalahan . kau mau aku mati?'_ gerutu Naruto dalam hatinya.

Sasuke semakin ganas. Ciuman dan hisapannya di puting Naruto makin liar.

'_Kau, hrgh tak sabaran sekali'_ protes Naruto masih dalam hatinya.

.

.

Disela-sela pikiran Naruto yang sudah menyerah akan kondisinya akhirnya Sasuke berhenti. Dengan hisapan keras di akhir kegiatannya yang tentunya membuat Naru–

"..Ahhh..." –mendesah panjang adalah akhir dari kegiatan panas –hadiah atas kesembuhan Naruto – dari Sasuke.

"Gah, Naruto. lain kali aku tak tahu apa aku bisa mengendalikan diriku atau tidak" ucap Sasuke sambil menggendong Naruto dan mendudukannya di sofa.

_Srek!_

Sasuke melempar selimut dan menutupi seluruh tubuh Naruto.

"Lain kali. Jangan lupa langsung pakai celana mu usai mandi dan jangan melamun seperti tadi" ucap Sasuke sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Hehe" Naruto hanya tertawa garing. Sesaat Naruto bersyukur karena air mata yang tadi hampir menetes saat ia membayangkan sosok wanita yang akan memeluknya terbayang lagi, namun segera terlupakan setelah Sasuke memberinya hadiah kerinduan –yang cukup hot tentunya XD.

"Baka dobe" maki Sasuke.

"Untung aku sangat tahu kondisi mu yang belum pulih sepenuhnya. Kalau tidak kau mungkin sudah ku rape dari tadi" lanjut Sasuke.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Dalam hati ia sangat bersyukur kejeniusan Sasuke bukan hanya membuatnya tak galau lagi tapi juga menyelamatkan nyawanya saat ini.

"Minum dan makanlah dulu. Aku akan menjemput Naruko di ruang les privatnya" tutur Sasuke.

"Eh? Sejak kapan Naruko ikut les?" tanya Naruto heran.

"A –aishhnnn~" Naruto mendesis. Sasuke mengkismark lehernya tiba-tiba.

"Jangan banyak tanya. Cepat ganti baju mu lalu makan" tegas Sasuke.

"Gaps, peringatan macam apa itu" protes Naruto sambil memegangi lehernya yang tadi di tandai Sasuke.

"Dobe..." panggil Sasuke penuh penekanan.

"Yayayaya" Naruto kemudian bangkit dan menuju lemarinya. Melihat itu Sasuke pun berbalik kearah pintu lalu keluar dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

.

.

Sasuke melewati lobi halaman. Ia melihat Madara sedang duduk di kursi halaman dengan peti yang entah apa isinya di tangannya itu. Sesuai janjinya beberapa waktu lalu. Ia akan memberitahukan jika Naruto sudah siuman.

"Oy " panggil Sasuke tak ada sopannya pada orang yang lebih tua dua abad lima tahun darinya itu.

Madara menoleh dan menggumamkan "hn" nya tanpa banyak protes, sangat tahu tabiat Sasuke.

"Naruto sudah bangun" ucap Sasuke datar plus to the point.

Madara menyeringai.

"Baiklah" ucap Madara

"Baiklah?" Sasuke membeo.

"Maksud ku itu bagus kan? Dengan sadarnya dia, pernikahan Kakashi-Iruka dan Itachi-Kyuubi tak akan tertunda lebih lama" ralat Madara yang tentu saja dia menyembunyikan maksud sebenarnya.

"Oh" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Aku akan menjemput Naruko" lanjutnya sambil berlalu.

Sementara Sasuke pergi. Madara sudah menyeringai seram. Madarapun memainkan benda berkilau yang ada di peti di tangannya.

'_Maksud Ku Aku Tinggal Membuat Mu –hahaha sudahlah. Rencana ku yang hampir gagal bisa terus berlanjut.. ingat, Naruto.. saat ini belum saatnya untuk kau mati' _batin Madara penuh ambisi.

.

~Skip time~

.

"Naru-nii" teriak cempreng Naruko saat ia masuk ke kamar dimana Naruto dirawat.

"Yo. Naruko" sapa sang kakak.

"Akhirnya" ucap Naruko bahagia. Kedua tangannya ia kalungkan pada leher Naruto. memeluk erat sang kembaran.

"Naruko" tegur Sasuke yang melihat raut kesakitan Naruto.

"Ehehe maaf, aku terlalu bahagia" Naruko akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu Naruko, apa ada yang mengganggu mu selama aku tidur?" tanya Naruto.

Naruko nyengir dan menggeleng.

"Sasuke-nii menjaga ku dengan baik" jawab Naruko semangat.

"Hm" Naruto ikut tersenyum.

.

'_Aku senang kau ada disini bersama ku Sasuke, dan Naruko terima kasih banyak'_ batin Naruto ambigu. Ia kembali mengingat segala hal yang ia lihat –terjadi di masa lalu– sewaktu Iruka dan Tsunade melakukan ritual aneh padanya. Dan ia sangat bersyukur atas apa yang ia miliki saat ini. Ia bahkan sadar betapa ayahnya menjadi sangat pengecut dan bodoh karena lari dari fakta tentang keanehan kematian kushina –ibunya. Mungkin karena sangat mencintai ibunya dan sangat merasa kehilangan. Pikir Naruto. Dalam hati ia berjanji akan mencoba bersikap lebih baik lagi pada ayahnya. Yang ia akui sangat tidak berprikeayahan itu.

_._

'_Madara.. kuharap aku bisa memenuhi takdir ku'_ ujar Naruto dalam hati.

.

.

~Seminggu kemudian~

~Mansion Fugaku Uchiha~

.

.

Minato menarik sebelah alisnya. Koran maupun majalah yang ia baca hari ini penuh dengan berita mengenai anak-anaknya. Padahal sudah lima hari sejak Madara Uchiha mengatur acara –live party di liput oleh salah satu stasiun tv swasta –pernikahan ala Uchiha klan antara Kakashi-Iruka dan Itachi-Kyuubi di salah satu gedung Namikaze corps yang memang khusus untuk acara-acara party dan pernikahan. Banyak sekali pro dan kontra serta tanggapan masyarakat tentang pernikahan itu. Bahkan hingga hari ini semua komentar-komentar masyarakat kelas atas hingga bawah banyak sekali yang dimuat disetiap majalah, koran dan berita tv.

Tapi bukan Uchiha namanya jika terpengaruh dengan hal macam begitu.

.

Karena ini semua sesuai dengan rencana Madara.

Jadi bersiaplah untuk acara puncak.

.

.

.

"Uchiha-Namikaze menjadi info utama di setiap pemberitaan" tutur Mikoto yang memperhatikan kedua suaminya asyik dengan berita yang ada di tv.

"He-Em, mereka keren juga yah" ucap Minato penuh canda.

"Haha, kau iri?" tanya Mikoto.

"Hehe habisnya Itachi-Kyuubi lebih beken daripada kita sih" balas Minato.

"Yah terpenting tak ada kendala selama proses pernikahan mereka kan. Dan aku jujur saja lebih takjub akan Kakashi dan Iruka. Mereka sangat romantis" Mikoto menambahi.

"aku bersyukur Kakashi tak dendam pada Madara-nii" celetuk Fugaku mengingat lagi ulah Madara pada Kakashi yang diceritakan Obito padanya.

"Madara orang yang keras, kau tahu itu" Minato menjawab.

"lagipula Kakashi takpernah berhenti berharap tentang Iruka kan?" sela Mikoto.

"Ngomong-ngomong dua anak kembarmu itu imut sekali" lanjut Mikoto bertopang dagu sekaligus berusaha mengubah atmosfer suasana.

"Astaga, apalagi Naruto. ah~ aku ingin memakaikannya gaun pengantin" lanjutnya sumringah penuh semangat.

"Dia itu laki-laki" tegas Minato.

"Tapi dia tak kalah cantik dari Naruko tuh. Lagipula aku juga bisa dapat cucu darinya. Ah aku mau mendandani keduanya" Mikoto tetap bebal.

"Hahaha, mereka masih SMA, Mikoto" Minato menimpali.

Mikoto diam, mematung lebih tepatnya. Wajahnya memucat. Garpu ditangannya terlepas dan jatuh kelantai. Matanya menatap lurus layar televisi. Seakan baru sadar akan sesuatu dan seperti segalanya menghilang begitu saja. Mikoto tak dapat bergerak sama sekali.

"Mikoto.." panggil fugaku yang juga ikut kaget melihat perubahan raut wajah mikoto.

"Na..naru..naru-chan.. masih.. SMA..kan?" ucap Mikoto bergetar menahan tangisnya yang akan meledak.

"Mikoto, kau kenapa..?" Fugaku menghampirinya khawatir.

"Anak manis itu.. Naru.." Mikoto tak mempedulikan Fugaku yang sudah memeluknya heran bercampur khawatir.

"Mikoto... aku yakin Naruto akan baik-baik saja" ucap Minato seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan perempuan di pelukan Fugaku itu.

"Tapi.. tapi.." Mikoto menangis pedih.

"Sudahlah, ayo habiskan makan malam kalian" tegur Fugaku.

Sebenarnya baik ia maupun Minato pastilah menanyakan hal yang sama. Ah tidak. tidak hanya mereka, jika dunia tahu semua orang pasti bertanya hal yang sama.

'_Akankah Naruto tetap hidup ?'_

Setiap orang yang menyayangi Naruto pasti akan menangis pedih jika ditanyai hal ini. Tapi tak ada yang tak mau tahu jawabannya bukan?, tapi tak juga ada yang tahu jawabannya.

Dilema. Itulah yang dirasa keluarga Uchiha-Namikaze ini.

Tapi sesosok pria yang sebenarnya dari tadi bertengger di pintu ruang tamu memperhatikan mereka membatin dalam diamnya.

'_Bertahanlah._

_Selangkah lagi. Rencana Madara akan berjalan sangat lancar.'_

'_hanya dia yang menentukan hidup Naruto.. jadi kumohon.. bertahanlah..'_

Kemudian pria itu berlalu pergi tanpa memberitahu bahwa ia ada disana.

.

.

.

Sementara itu.

~Mansion Madara~

.

Semilir angin menerpa kulit tan Naruto. bajunya menari-nari ke belakang tertiup angin. Naruto mengambil nafas pelan lalu memejamkan matanya.

"…_.Kaeri michi wa yuuhi wo se ni_

_Kimi no sukoshi ushiro wo.. aruku_

_Se no takai kimi ni awase_

_Itsumo hohaba ga ookiku naru…" _Naruto bernyanyi dengan sangat nikmat.

"_Kono saka wo nobori kitte shimatta ra_

_Mou wakare michi ga sugu soko ni.." _berjalan pelan menopang lengan nya di pagar balkon.

"_Kimi wa utsu muite_

_Ato sukoshi dakara_

_To kao mo mizu watashi ni te wo sashi dasu.." _matanya terpejam lagi terbayang sosok surai merah yang selalu memeluknya dan memberinya kehangatan. Sosok yang sangat dirindukannya.

"_Ai furete ru.. shiawase ni koi shita_

_Sonna toki ga… ima wo yasashiku te_

_Furi kaere ba…sonno te ga sugu soko ni_

_Aru youna kiga ima mo shiteru"_

"_Itsu no ma nika kimi dake wo mite ita_

_Kimi ga ireba waratte iarare ta_

_Fureta yubi ni tsutau kodou sae mo_

_Sono subete ga itoshi katta" _

Air mata mengalir di sela-sela kedua matanya yang terpejam. Hembusan angin membuat wajahnya sangat dingin namun membawa kedamaian sekaligus kepedihan di hatinya. Ia mencoba membayangkan lagi sosok yang begitu sangat ia rindukan.

Sosok _ibu_ yang selalu memeluknya memberi kehangatan.

"_kalian sama berharganya untuk ku. Dengan atau tanpa kenyataan bahwa salah satu dari kalian adalah anak terpilih..__"_

Naruto terus mengulang kata-kata terakhir ibunya di otaknya. Yang entah bagaimana bisa teringat begitu saja di fikirannya.

"Kenapa tak kau lanjutkan?" tanya seseorang cukup jauh di belakangnya sukses mengagetkan Naruto.

"Sejak kapan kau disitu?" tanya Naruto tanpa berbalik.

"Sejak suara indah mu bernyanyi nikmat" jawab Sasuke seraya menghampiri Naruto.

Sasuke menarik wajah Naruto. Menghapus buliran air mata diwajah manisnya dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kita akan pulang dua jam lagi, Madara bilang ia sudah mengijinkan kita pulang" terang Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Apa dia nanti takan kesepian?" tanya Naruto.

"Eh? Nampaknya kau terlalu banyak bergaul dengannya ya, Naru?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Che, habisnya dia memberi semua yang ku mau.." jawab Naruto seakan keceriaannya telah kembali.

"Itachi-nii dan Kyuu-nii tadinya akan pindah, tapi mereka bilang lebih baik bersama kita" Sasuke terus memberi kabar baik. Berusaha menghapus kesedihan sang kekasih.

"Mengenai paman Madara?" tanya Naruto.

"Adik-adiknya akan kesini setelah kita pergi" jawab Sasuke.

"Syukurlah" Naruto senang mendengar banyak kabar baik dari Sasuke.

"Lagu tadi.." Sasuke tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Yuuhi Saka" jawab Naruto memberitahukan judulnya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat suka lagu itu"

"Tentu saja" Naruto mengambil kursi di belakangnya, menariknya hingga dekat dengan balkon dan duduk seraya memandangipemandangan dibawahnya.

.

Hening.

Sasuke dan Naruto menatap langit di depannya. Merasakan angina yang menari di sekitar mereka. Meresapi kedamaian yang begitu nikmat.

Satu menit….

Dua menit….

Dua tiga perempat menit..

.

"Setelah kita pulang, pastikan kau belajar ,Naru. Dua hari lagi ada ujian semester" Sasuke menginfokan.

"Tsk!" Naruto berdecak.

"Bagaimana caranya aku mengejar pelajaran satu bulan hanya dalam dua hari?" Naruto langsung bad mood.

"Bisa, kau ini Namikaze sekaligus Uchiha" jawab Sasuke.

"Ha-ah"

Diantara banyak berita baik kenapa ini yang harus ia dengar terakhir?. Dua hari?. Bagai mana bisa?.

Naruto jadi begitu kesal karnanya.

"Aku akan banyak membantu mu, Naruko saja bekerja keras dengan les privatnya" Sasuke berusaha menyemangati.

"Naruko les dari sebulan yang lalu. Aku hanya punya dua hari!" Naruto berteriak kesal.

"Ujian dalam satu hari hanya tiga mata pelajaran, dobe" Sasuke berusaha mengembalikan mood nya yang juga ikut memburuk.

"Hari pertama apa?"

"Pelajaran faforite mu, jepang, kimia dan sastra inggris"

"Astaga, kau tahu aku paling tak suka kimia, teme"

"Nah berarti masalah mu hanya satu itu saja kan? Ayo belajar"

"Hah? Tidak!… jangan sekarang!"

"Cepat dobe waktu mu hanya dua hari"

"Tsk. Teme sialan, salah mu, kenapa kau tak bilang dari kemarin-kemarin sih"

"Sengaja. Biar waktu mu dengan ku full"

"Tsk teme sialan…"

Dan Naruto akhirnya benar-benar mengejar ketinggalan pelajarannya dengan susah payah.

Terimakasih pada Sasuke yang tak memberitahunya sejak awal dan membuatnya kejar-kejaran dengan waktu.

.

.

~Tobicontinued~

.

.

Yeayy! Chapter 5 nih..

Karena lima angka faforite ku, aku mau balas review ahh~

(sebenernya sih pengen dari ch 1 XD)

Oke aku masih newbie dan masih banyak sekali typho dan kesalahan lain di fic ku ini.

Jadi terimakasih banyak buat teman-teman sekalian yang mau menegur ku.

Aku bales dari reviewan di ch 3 dan 4 yah minna .

Ch 3:

Dee chan –tik : Ia ini udah lanjut bahkan ampe ch 5 :).. komenannya dong :D

Angel muaffi : Sankyu~ lemon-lemonnya udah kan :D

: Tenang udah aku siapin lemonan Sasunaru plus romantis-romantisnya :) tunggu aja~ tapi bukan yang di ch 5 ini loh... ada lemon yang ga setengah-setengah kaya disini :p.

Yunaucii : Madara? Hehehe.. itu lihat saja di cerita. Sudah ku usahakan untuk tidak terlalu sulit di tebak rencananya.

Aisaka hime-chan : Tenang Aja... fic ku ini full of romance kok, lemonan cuman tambahan ajah XD

Tsunayoshi yuzuru : Kakashi? Demi tsuna-kun aku taruh dua omake di ch 4. yang pertama itu untuk menjawab pertanyaan mu tuh..:D. Masalah naru sama kyuubi ketuker kepribadiannya? Nah~ aku kurang ngerti dimana ketukernya :3

Luca marvell : Gapapa telat.. yang penting kau meninggalkan jejak dan aku tahu kau baca cerita ku :D nyehehe untuk fokus memfokus... memang sasunaru sairuko tapi pengen lebih rame lagi dengan itakyuu, kakairu dan lainnya :D.

Lee kiamho : lanjut sih oke oke aja.. komentarnya dong XD

Ch 4 :

Yuzuru : apakah ini tsunayoshi yuzuru? Seperti yang terpampang di ch1, ya ini MPREG. Masalah dobe lebih kuat daripada teme... nah.. akan ada di chapter berikut-berikutnya ;)

Guest : yooo,, douita shimashite.. sankyuu juga jejaknya :D

Mauchi : Tandanya paling ajaib :3 fufufu..

: Lemon Sasunaru? Sssaaaabbbaaarrrr yyyaaaa :P tuh di ch 5 ku kasih half lemon Sasunaru nyehehehehehe :3

Angel Muaffi : omake sama cerita panjangan omake?. Nah~ omake yang pertama hadiah buat Tsunayoshi yuzuru hehehe. Biar ga kepo :p sekaligus mengingatkan ku jalan cerita berikutnya :P, akan ku perbaiki next chapter dan fic-fic ku selanjutnya.

Luca Marvell : nyehehehe.. Masalahnya haruskah ku buat bad ending untuk sasunaru? :3 aku gatega...tapi harus ada yang mati untuk yang hidup.. naru kah atau anaknya nanti? Aku binggung nentuin ending.. mau bantu?

lee kiamho : oke..oke.. lanjut nih.. komennya mana? :0

Freaky Criticus Girl : tekateki?nah aku tak pandai membuat yg satu itu. tentang jantung naru dan madara, rencananya akan ku jelaskan di cerita :3 dan ia aku salah pengertian untuk nama hashirama senjunya :P Sankyu~

.

.

Nahh Itu dia sekelumit balasan Review dari ch 3 dan 4.

SANKYU MINNA~

Jangan kapok untuk baca fic abal ku ini yah :3.

Nah sekedar pertanyaan atau tuntutan sih lebih tepatnya.

Apa readers ga ada yang tertarik untuk tahu siapa pembunuh Kushina dan musuh sebenarnya di fic ini?

Atau alasan Iruka dulu bersekongkol sama Uchiha?

Atau bahkan yang paling penting bagaimana Hashirama terbunuh?

Masih banyak masalalu yang belum aku keluarkan minna.. XD

Ha-ah.. kurasa aku terlalu abal untuk menonjolkan cirikhas dari cerita satu ini.

Gommen kudasai minna~

Akhir kata..

Jangan kapok dan jangan bosan untuk mengkritik atau mengingatkan ku.

So

RNR PLEASE.


	6. Chapter 6

Yosh! Minna.. jumpa lagi di fanfiction abal karya fujoshi maniak romance dan phobia horor ini.

Update di tengah malam XD

Gommenasai atas kesalahan-kesalahan di chapter sebelumnya.

I'll work more hard.

Oke buat yang nunggu-nunggu lemon sasunaru~ yeay!

Ku persembahkan lemon hasil pikiran nista ku setelah nyari ilham sana-sini.

XP

Selamat menikmati and please leave me some review :D

~Roku ~

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang dingin. Butiran-butiran air hujan sudah menampakkan dirinya mendahului setiap manusia yang akan bangun untuk memulai kesehariannya. Sudah dari dua jam lalu Naruto terjaga dari tidurnya. Ia membuang nafas berat entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Diliriknya jam diatas meja disamping ranjangnya.

"Empat pagi huh?" ucapnya tak percaya.

"Ha–Ah" lagi-lagi lenguhan lelahnya diperdengarkan.

.

.

Entahlah, setelah pulang dari mansion Madara ia menjadi sedikit risau. Selalu terjaga di tengah malam dan tak bisa tidur lagi. Disekolahpun tak banyak yang ia lakukan. Padahal ia sudah di obati Iruka sensei dan Tsunade –sama –kepala sekolah sekaligus nenek angkatnya dari klan senju jika saja ayahnya masih menjadi senju tentunya. Tapi ia malah lebih sering kelelahan lebih dari biasanya.

.

.

.

Naruto beranjak dari ranjangnya. Berjalan menuju jendela. Membuka tirai gorden yang menutup pemandangan diluar.

Gelap.

Dingin.

Itulah tanggapannya saat matanya melihat hujan deras dalam kegelapan pagi buta.

.

.

.

Naruto merenung sembari memandang langit gelap penuh awan hujan dari jendela.

'_Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan bulan baru?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Asyik tenggelam dalam pikirannya Naruto lagi-lagi tak menyadari bahwa ada orang lain yang memasuki kamarnya. Heran kenapa Naruto tak pernah sadar tiap kali ada yang memasuki kamarnya tanpa permisi.

.

Hug!

.

Mata Naruto membulatkaget.

Tak menyadari keberadaan orang lain di kamarnya. Bahkan ia juga tak sadar saat orang itu akan memeluknya dari belakang.

.

.

"Kau terlalu banyak melamun akhir-akhir ini" ucap Suara britone lembut di balakang Naruto penuh kehawatiran.

Naruto menengok reflek.

.

"Ha-ahh" Naruto membuang napas lega. Untunglah itu Sasuke.

Kedua tangan Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke yang melingkar di tubuhnya. Menyamankan sedikit kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke. Menutup matanya mencoba menikmati dekapan hangat sang kekasih.

.

"Naruto" panggil Sasuke lembut.

Yang dipanggil diam saja.

.

Merasa Naruto sedang dalam suasana _bad mood_ Sasuke punya cara sendiri mengatasi kekasihnya yang _bad mood_ itu_._ Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto di lengannya. Menciumi punggung tangan Naruto dan membalikan badan si pirang untuk menghadapnya lalu menciuminya lagi.

.

.

Setelah cukup lama Sasuke tak juga mendapat respon dari Naruto. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Seringaian mulai muncul setelah itu.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya. Mengulum jari-jari Naruto yang masih ada dalam genggamannya.

Naruto terbelalak. Ia akan menarik tangannya. Tapi genggaman tangan Sasuke tak bisa ia lepaskan. Panik. Naruto panik.

"Sasu –"

"Hentikan Suke"

Sasuke masih asik mengulum jari-jari Naruto. Dan Naruto masih sibuk berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Sasuke.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan perasaan aneh, apapun itu" ucap Sasuke saat ia berhenti dari kegiatannya.

"Jangan takut. Aku disini" lanjutnya sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Hn" jawab Naruto balik memeluk Sasuke.

"Tidurlah lagi. Nanti kubangunkan untuk ke sekolah"

Naruto menurut. Ia kembali ke ranjangnya dan mencoba tidur. Sasuke mengekorinya dan tidur di sampingnya.

.

.

.

~KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL~.

.

.

.

Hujan masih mengguyur konoha. Sebuah limose menurunkan tiga sosok yang langsung mendapat sorotan dari seluruh penghuni konoha high school –KHS. Ketiga sosok itu memakai payung masing-masing dan berjalan menuju KHS. Menaruh payung mereka di rak payung dan menuju loker masing-masing untuk mengambil sepatu mereka.

.

.

.

Sasuke tak menghiraukan fans-fansnya yang datang menghampirinya serta menawarkan ini itu padanya. Berbeda dengan Naruto dan Naruko yang menolak semuanya dengan halus dan ramah.

.

.

.

Setibanya di kelas Naruko, Sasuke berhenti sebentar untuk men _death glare_ sosok manusia yang terus memperhatikan mereka setiap kali bertemu. Sasuke memastikan Naruko duduk di kelasnya dengan aman –over protective. Lalu ia menegur –Memanggil Secara Paksa –salah satu temannya di kelas Naruko.

.

"Shino" panggil Sasuke.

Yang dipanggil pun segera menghampiri sasuke di depan pintu kelas.

"Seperti biasa?" tanya Shino tahu kebiasaan kawannya yangsatu ini.

"Hn, jangan biarkan bocah itu mendekati Naruko" perintah Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah orang yang dimaksud.

.

"Ha –ah yayaya" jawab Shino malas setengah takut karena Sasuke langsung men _deathglare_nya lagi. Ia lalu masuk kembali dan duduk dibelakang Naruko.

.

"Dia terlalu protektif" keluhnya sambil melihat Naruko di depannya.

Sasuke akhirnya beranjak dari kelas Naruko dan menyusul Naruto yang sudah lebih dulu masuk kelas.

.

.

Sementara itu.

.

"Tsk..."

Orang yang tadi dengan seenak jidatnya ditunjuk-tunjuk oleh Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Kau kira aku ini apa?" keluhnya kesal lalu masuk ke kelasnya. Disebelahnya Shikamaru dan Kiba hanya mangut-mangut memaklumi kelakuan kedua Uchiha beda ortu itu lalu mengekori Sai masuk ke kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu terasa lambat bagi Sasuke. Sungguh ia benar-benar sangat ingin cepat pulang dan segera mengurung Naruto hanya untuknya saja. Sungguh sangat menyebalkan jika harus begini setiap hari di sekolah.

Semakin hari fans Naruto makin berani mendekati Naruto –salahkan Naruto yang makin hari makin memiliki aura memikat hati. Tentu saja –mungkin –karena Naruto tak se judes Sasuke. Ha-ah melihat Naruto terus di kerubuti fans membuatnya sangat kesal. Dia jadi susah untuk terus bersama dobenya itu.

.

.

Sasuke melirik meja di depannya. Naruto si pemilik meja itu sedang sibuk mengajarkan teman-temannya yang notabene cuman cari alasan supaya bisa dekat-dekat dengan si pirang.

Dahinya berkedut kesal saat seorang siswi mengunci tubuh Naruto di antara kursi dan mejanya. Kalau saja ini bukan sekolah, perempuan itu mungkin sudah Sasuke tendang dari tadi.

.

.

Karena kesal, Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jendela. Raut wajah kesalnya berubah datar. Ia baru sadar. Tidakkah hujan kali ini terlalu lama?. Ia ingat saat tadi malam beberapa kali mendengar teriakan Naruto. saat itu hujan sudah deras. Dan sampai siang ini pun belum ada tanda-tanda hujan akan berhenti. Ia agak bingung. Tak biasanya hujan lebat terjadi begitu lama.

.

.

~Skip time~

.

.

Naruto menghela nafas berat. Huh. Akhirnya. Jam pulang datang juga. Ia sungguh lelah meladeni fans-fansnya hari ini.

Naruto merasa ada yang salah. Ia melirik kearah pemuda yang ada di belakangnya yang sedang melamun.

"Sasuke, ayo jemput Naruko" ajak Naruto merasa Sasuke seharian ini mengacuhkannya.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke sambil bangkit.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto tanpa memandang Sasuke.

"Tidak" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Tsk" decak Naruto. Sasuke mendahuluinya ke kelas Naruko. Dan sepanjang jalan Sasuke tetap diam tak banyak bicara.

.

.

Sayang sekali saat sampai di kelas Naruko. Yang dicari ternyata tak ada. Sasuke mengepalkan tangan nya erat. Matanya menatap tajam temannya. Yang dilihat pun menyadari hawa membunuh Sasuke. Jadi sebelum ia babak belur ia langsung menghampiri Sasuke untuk melapor.

.

"Shika mengajak ku ke perpustakaan secara paksa. Saat aku kembali Naruko sudah tak ada. Dan itu terjadi lima menit yang lalu" lapor Shion datar –sebenarnya kakinya gemetar– sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya –menutupi ketakutannya akan amukan Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke masih menatap tajam Shion.

Sementara Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tanpa babibu ia langsung melangkah hendak kembali ke lantai atas.

"Teme, ayo. Aku tahu mereka dimana" Naruto menarik kerah belakang Sasuke saat dilihatnya Sasuke hendak menghajar kawan berkacamatanya itu. Saat itu juga Shion merasa bahwa Naruto adalah malaikat yang diturunkan kami-sama sebagai penyelamat hidupnya.

'_syukurlah. Kami-sama menurunkan malaikat seperti mu, Naruto'_ batin Shion penuh syukur.

"Tsk" dengus Sasuke sambil menepis tubuhnya dari Naruto. iapun mengekori Naruto menuju lantai tiga.

.

.

.

"Ruang musik?" Sasuke merasa tak percaya kalau Sai –yang notabene salah satu anggota Uchiha klan –akan membawa Naruko ke tempat ini.

"Yah, waktu aku menjadi Naruko, dia membawa ku kesini" jawab Naruto.

"Tidak seperti mu yang sadis dan usil. Sai itu lebih romantis. Yah kalau saja wajah ala Uchihanya tak ada" lanjut Naruto membuat Sasuke makin kesal karena dibanding-bandingkan dengan orang yang notabene selalu dibandingkan dengannya dalam hampir segala hal.

"Usuratonkachi" maki Sasuke kesal.

.

Keduanya masuk ke ruang musik. Naruto menggelengkan kepala sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Bodoh, bukankah sudah ku beritahu untuk merubah raut datar mu itu" ucap Naruto sambil mendekati Sai yang memainkan piano di depan Naruko tapi masih saja berwajah datar. Yah bayangkan saja. Mana ada gadis yang suka pria sok romantis tapi wajahnya datar . melihatnya sekilas saja sudah membuat wajah tampannya sia-sia bukan?. Apalagi melihatnya selama berjam-jam.

"Aku tak tahu caranya" balas si surai hitam pendek itu jujur plus datar –melas. Ia menghentikan permainannya seraya menatap Naruto bingung.

"Naru-nii. Orang ini benar-benar payah" komplain Naruko pada kakaknya.

"Ha-Ah. Kau hanya belum melihatnya saja. Aku serius pernah melihat dia tertawa OOC Naruko" balas Naruto yang dua hari lalu menyarankan adiknya itu untuk sekali saja menuruti permintaan stalkernya –sai.

Saat si kembar asik bertengkar. Mata hitam Sai sibuk membalas tajam Sasuke yang masih ada di pintu dengan tangan terlipat di dada dan pandangan mengintimidasi pada Sai.

.

Cukup lama mereka adu pandang.

Hingga adu pandang kedua Uchiha ini terinterupsi oleh percakapan antara kedua Namikaze kembar yang dari suasananya saja tiba-tiba jadi agak aneh. Membuat kedua Uchiha beda ortu alias sepupuan itu mau tak mau memperhatikan kedua Namikaze kembar.

.

.

"Naru-Nii" panggil Naruko manja.

"hn?"

"Mainkan sekali saja" rajuk Naruko untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Tidak akan" tolak Naruto. ha-ah. Demi janjinya pada dirinya sendiri ia takan pernah lagi memainkan alat musik itu. Ia tak mau tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sisi lain dirinya. Seperti saat ia kepergok menyanyi oleh Sasuke beberapa hari lalu. Naruto sangat sensitif terhadap musik dan lagu. Semua itu selalu berakhir dengan ia menumpahkan seluruh perasaannya selama ini. Eits!. Bukan perasaan biasa. Tapi kepediah yang selalu ia kubur dalam-dalam di hatinya.

.

.

"Naru-nii" rengek Naruko.

"Sekali saja" lanjutnya lagi.

"Tidak" tegas Naruto.

"Tsk, dobe. Lakukan saja apa yang diminta adik mu" geram Sasuke kesal akan keributan kekanak-kanakan duo Namikaze kembar. Tanpa tahu Naruto sedang sekuat tenaga mengatur desiran pedih di jantungnya.

"Aigo " keluh Naruto. Akhirnya mau tak mau Naruto mengambil alat musik yang diminta adiknya itu di lemari.

'_benar-benar merepotkan'_ batin Naruto. bukan hanya karena Sasuke yang menyuruhnya tapi juga karena pandangan sendu Naruko padanya yang membuatnya mau tak mau menurut saja.

.

.

Sai yang sedari tadi sudah menghentikan acara main musik serta adu pandangnya dengan Sasuke mengekori Naruto dengan pandangannya. Begitupun dengan Sasuke. Kedua tangan masih terlipat di dada. Posisi masih di depan pintu dan matanya masih mengekori gerak gerik Naruto. menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan sang kekasih.

.

.

Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah biola dari lemari. Berjalan menghampiri Naruko dan duduk menghadap sang adiknya itu.

"Naru-Nii, cepat mulai" ucap Naruko riang.

"Mainkan juga permainan piano mu Naruko" Naruto minta duet.

Naruko mengangguk dan mengambil alih posisi Sai dari piano. Kedua Uchiha hanya bengong dan menunggu permainan apa yang akan dibawakan kedua bocah kembar dihadapan mereka ini.

Sasuke mendekat dan menduduki kursi yang tadi di duduki Naruko. Sementara sai ber jalan beberapa langkah dan menyeret kursi lainnya untuk duduk di dekat Naruko.

.

.

Naruto dan Naruko sudah mengambil ancang-ancang. Dimulai dengan permainan biola Naruto dalam tempo lambat dan nada sedang.

Merdu.

Menawan.

Begitulah pikir ketiga orang yang mendengar permainan biola Naruto.

Beberapa intro masih dimainkan Naruto.

Mengalun pelan dari nada tinggi ke rendah dan rendah ke tinggi. Seperti menelusuri bukit dan lembah.

Lagu apa ini?.

Rasanya baik Sai maupun Sasuke belum pernah mendengar musik instrumental seperti ini.

Lembut. Berayun. Dan damai.

Pada intro ke empat barulah Naruko bergabung. Nada piano yang dimainkannya agak cepat dan berselingan dengan iringan biola Naruto.

.

.

Ah~

.

.

Terlalu memabukkan.

Bahkan kedua Uchiha tak sadar bahwa mereka sudah memejamkan mata dan menarik kedua sudut bibir mereka, tersenyum. Sama halnya dengan Naruko dan Naruto sendiri.

.

.

.

Tiga-empat alunan terakhir yang mulai terdengar sedih dan sendu di telinga kedua Uchiha membuat mereka berdua membuka mata. Mengamati kedua Namikaze yang sedang bermusik.

Duo Uchiha sama perawakan, selera dan hobi tapi beda ortu itupun membulatkan mata mereka –kaget.

Naruto dan Naruko. Kedua Namikaze masih memainkan alat musik mereka. Bermain-main seakan saling berdebat akan sesuatu. Dan yang membuat kedua Uchiha kaget adalah air mata di kedua Namikaze yang entah sejak kapan ada disana.

Naruko dan permainan pianonya terasa sangat sedih dan penuh emosi. Tak jauh berbeda denagan permainan biola Naruto.

Gerak. Gerak. Gerak.

Gesek. Gesek. Gesek.

Tekan. Tekan. Tekan.

Tangan Naruto mengayunkan busurnya untuk menggesek sang biola di pundaknya. Matanya yang terpejam. Mulutnya yang diam dan air mata yang turun hingga membasahi bahunya. Begitu sama halnya dengan gadis pirang satu-satunya di ruangan itu.

.

Ada luka disana.

.

Luka dari hati dan perasaan sedih kedua Namikaze yang tersampaikan dari permainan mereka satu-sama lain.

Seperti halnya Naruto. Naruko pun menekan setiap tuts pianonya penuh makna. Serat dengan ungkapan ungkapan yang tersirat dibalik dawai sendu yang dimainkannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya.

Ia tak suka ini.

Ini sama seperti waktu di kediaman Madara.

Naruto selalu begini jika sudah menyangkut dengan musik dan lagu.

Dan ia tak suka itu. ada perasaan aneh setiap kali ia melihat Naruto seperti ini.

.

.

Berjalan mendekati Naruto perlahan dengan wajah kesalnya.

Grep!

Brak!

Sasuke menarik biola di pundak Naruto dan menaruhnya keras diatas piano. Lalu menarik Naruto dan Naruko.

.

"Apa-apaan itu" desisnya tak suka.

"Jangan berbuat hal bodoh. Ayo pulang" lanjut Sasuke penuh penekanan.

Walaupun Sasuke kesal. Ia takan mau memaksa kedua Namikaze bicara dalam kondisi begini bukan?. Jadi ia biarkan saja kedua Namikaze yang masih membisu itu. Tak menunggu jawaban mereka ia langsung menarik keduanya sekaligus menuju pintu keluar.

.

.

Kedua Namikaze menunduk. Ikut saja saat dua-duanya ditarik hendak keluar. Meninggalkan Sai yang masih benggong kaget disana. Kaget dengan tingkah si kembar Namikaze dan juga over posesifnya Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Tepat di depan pintu limose yang menjemput Sasuke dan si kembar Namikaze, Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya dari kedua Namikaze. Mengisyaratkan Naruko untuk masuk duluan di ikuti dirinya dan Naruto.

Baik Naruto maupun Naruko masih membisu. Airmata masih sesekali keluar dari mata meraka. Sassuke yang melihat itupun menarik keduanya kedalam pelukannya.

"Jangan menangis lagi" ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Cukup" lanjutnya tegas.

"Sob! Sob! Sob!" hanya isakan Naruko yang semakin terdengar. Jauh berbeda dengan Naruto yang malah semakin tak bersuara.

.

.

.

Naruko melihat kearah kakaknya di sisi kanan dan mengusap pelan surai kakanya di sebelah Sasuke.

"Suke-Nii, hiks, hiks, ini sudah waktunya... Hiks.. hiks.." ucap Naruko disela tangisnya. Sementara Naruto sudah tertidur di pelukan Sasuke.

"hn" jawab Sasuke ambigu. Sebenarnya ia tak mengerti. Tapi sudahlah toh sudah ia duga ada yang salah dengan duo narunya ini.

"Ini keempat kalinya setelah saat itu" ucap Naruko.

.

"Setiap bulan baru akan muncul.. hiks.. hiks" ucap Naruko.

"Dia pasti akan kesulitan tidur ..hiks..hiks..dan hiks..kesakitan,, hiks.." Sasuke terbelalak.

"Kau akan mendengar jeritannya.. hiks.. walaupun.. hiks..hiks jaraknya dan diri mu cukup jauh hiks.. hiks" lanjutnya tersendat isakannya sendiri.

.

Apalagi ini?. Apa lagi hal yang akan terjadi pada kekasihnya?. Tidakkah cukup untuk ia tahu betapa tubuh Naruto sangat lemah karena cepat lelah? Dan ke sensitifannya akan nada?. Kenapa sekarang ini seakan dunia mengungkapkan betapa lemah dan tak berdayanya seorang Naruto Namikaze yang terkenal sebagai orang paling Enerjik dalam hal apapun dan paling di elu-elukan karena kehebatannya ini. Yah walaupun tak bisa dipungkiri Naruto yang menguasai hampir segala bidang ini hanya memperlihatkan 35% saja dari kehadiran dan keterlibatannya. Sekarang Sasuke tahu alasannya. Tapi tunggu...

.

.

.

Bulan baru?.

.

Kesakitan?.

.

Susah tidur?.

.

.

Memang beberapa hari ini Naruto sering kesulitan tidur dan kedapatan sedang melamun di jendela atau duduk di balkon di tengah malam. Lalu apa artinya ini?. Entahlah. Bagi Sasuke, mungkin saat ini diam adalah pilihan bagus.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian.

~Mansion ItaSasu~

.

.

.

Sprai biru tua dengan corak garis-garis melengkung yang membentuk sidik jari dan terbagi kedalam dua warna yaitu biru tua dan kuning lagsat menampakan sesosok pirang yang tidur tak karuan di atasnya. Surai pirang itu membolak-balikkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan kekanan.

.

Mimik wajahnya terlihat resah dan berkeringat. Tak tahan dengan keadaannya ia pun bangun dan mendudukan dirinya. Bersandar di ujung ranjangnya yang tertahan tembok dibelakangnya.

.

.

"Astaga~" keluh Naruto.

"Sakit sekali perutku ini" lanjutnya sembari memeluk perutnya sendiri.

"Ah, tidak ada pilihan lain" Naruto bangkit dari ranjangnya dan melangkah meninggalkan kamarnya. Terlintas dipikirannya untuk pergi ke suna. Jelas ia tak mau menghawatirkan siapapun. Karena belum ada yang tahu tentang keanehan padanya setiap kali bulan baru muncul. Setidaknya itulah yang ia tahu.

.

.

Tak mungkin bagi Naruto untuk pergi sendiri dalam keadaan begini.

Naruto akan masuk ke kamar Naruko jika saja tak ada Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja ada dihadapannya. Agak kikuk Naruto mengurungkan niatnya membangunkan Naruko dan pergi ke suna.

.

.

'_ah, mungkin harus ku tahan'_ batin Naruto.

.

.

"Mau ku temani?" tanya Sasuke lembut. Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan.

Tentusaja Sasuke tahu apa yang akan dilakukan si pirang kesayangannya ini. Tapi Naruto tak tahu kalau ia tahu sesuatu tentangnya.

"Minum ini" ucap Sasuke sambil menyodorkan mug yang ia pegang sedari tadi.

'_Ah, coklat panas'_ Naruto tersenyum dan menerimanya. Kebetulan sekali hujan masih mengguyur konoha malam ini.

"Ayo, akan ku perlihatkan sesuatu" ajak Sasuke sambil menarik Naruto ke kamarnya di lantai tiga.

.

.

.

.

Kamar yang didominasi oleh warna biru tua dan kursi-kursi elegan serba hitam serta lemari khas jepang juga pot bunga di kedua sisi pintu menambah kesan betapa Sasuke sangat menyukai kedamaian.

.

.

Naruto menaruh mugnya di atas meja dan duduk diranjang Sasuke.

"Kamar mu seperti langit malam" ujar Naruto kagum melihat cat dinding dan langit-langit diatasnya. Suaranya sangat pelan karena menahan sakit.

"Tapi bukan ini yang ingin ku perlihatkan" Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari laci.

.

"Untuk menunjukan bahwa kau milik ku" Sasuke menyodorkan kotak perhiasan berwarna abu-abu kepada Naruto.

'_Ku harap benda ini bekerja seperti apa yang Madara katakan'_ batin Sasuke.

"He –suke, aku bukan perempuan. Kau tahu itu" jawab Naruto malu.

"Bukalah" Sasuke tersenyum melihat semburat merah di wajah Naruto.

.

Naruto membuka kotak di tangan Sasuke

dan..

.

.

"Astaga~" Naruto tersenyum senang, melupakan rasa ngilu di perutnya.

"Kalung dengan saphire biru dan dua bandul onyx kecil. Mirip dengan warna mata mu dan aku" ucap Sasuke tak kalah senang dengan kegembiraan kekasihnya.

"Ini benar untuk ku?" tanya Naruto

"Bukan kah sudah ku bilang. Ini tanda kau adalah milik ku" jawab Sasuke sembari memakaikan kalung itu di leher Naruto.

_._

_Deg! Deg! Deg!_

.

Naruto membatu. Wajahnya memucat. Keringat mulai keluar dari setiap sisi wajahnya. Detuman organ bernama jantung di tubuhnya berdetak kian cepat seaakan tak ada waktu untuk tenang. Paru-parunya menyempit kehabisan udara.

.

Ah~ tidak. Bukan karena ucapan Sasuke kok. Ia seperti ini karena tiba-tiba saja perutnya semakin sakit dan tubuhnya melemas seketika.

"Na..naru.." panggil Sasuke khawatir.

"Berbaringlah, a..apa yang sakit?" tanya Sasuke hati-hati membaringkan Naruto di ranjangnya.

Naruto memeluk perutnya lagi. Sakit. Sakit sekali. Ia bahkan tak punya cukup energi untuk membuka mulutnya. Hanya memejamkan mata dan menekuk tubuhnya menahan nyeri yang makin membuat tubuhnya ngilu. Terutama tenggorokan dan perutnya.

.

.

"Na..naru" panggil Sasuke bingung. Apa. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?. Apa ia panggil saja kakaknya?.

Ah.

Tidak.

Akan menjadi tambah ruwet jika kakaknya tahu.

.

.

Lalu apa?.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Madara hanya bilang untuk memberikan kalung itu pada Naruto dan semua akan beres. Lalu apa ini?. Ha-ah. Seharusnya ia tak datang ke Madara kemarin. Siapa tahu Madara asal-asalan memberi kalung itu. tapi beberapa waktu lalu Madara sangat perhatian tentang Naruto. dan entah kenapa malam lalu kakinya menuntunnya pada Madara dan dia terima saja saat Madara memberinya kalung itu untuk Naruto.

.

.

Tanpa banyak pikir lagi ia memeluk Naruto. Mencoba menenangkan sang kekasih. Sasuke membuka piyama Naruto dan agak terkejut melihat tanda di sekitar pusarnya yang dikatakan Iruka-San sebagai bekas luka itu bergerak memutar seakan mereka hidup.

Sasuke menyentuh tanda itu dan berhenti saat tanda yang tadi bergerak memutar itu pun berhenti.

.

_._

'_Ini? Bekas luka macam apa ini? Astaga.. seharusnya aku sadar sejak awal' _batin Sasuke kecewa.

'_Bodoh, ini segel kuno, sas!'_ makinya pada diri sendiri. Baru teringat tentang buku yang tak sengaja ia temukan saat masih di mansion Madara. Tanda segel itu sama persis dengan yang ia temukan. Walau hanya sekilas ia lihat. Tapi ia tahu itu tanda yang sama.

_Deg! Deg! Deg!_

_._

_._

'_Apa ini yang terjadi saat bulan baru?'_ tanya Sasuke dalam hatinya. Tak menghiraukan pacuan detak jantungnya dan sang kekasih di pelukannya yang saling bergemuruh beradu kecepatan.

.

Sasuke melihat kearah jendela.

Ya. Bulan bersinar terang dan utuh. Pertanda bulan baru sudah muncul. Sasuke menatap lagi kekasihnya yang masih merintih pelan. Syukurlah Naruto menjadi lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya.

.

.

"Naruto" panggil Sasuke lembut.

"Bulan baru. Tapi takan ada rasa sakit lagi" lanjutnya seakan tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Karna aku disini" Sasuke mengecup pelan dahi Naruto. turun ke matanya, pipi, kemudian berhenti saat akan mencium bibir Naruto.

.

"Naru" panggil Sasuke.

Naruto membuka matanya. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal. Sakit diperutnya tak lagi sengilu sebelumnya. Naruto agak binggung. Padahal bulan baru sebelumnya, baik Naruko maupun Gaara tak pernah berhasil membantunya menghilangkan sakit di perutnya. Tapi Sasuke. Hanya menyentuh perutnya saja Sasuke berhasil meringankan sakit yang ada.

"Ku ambilkan minum?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto menggeleng dan malah menarik Sasuke ke atasnya. Memeluk Sasuke diatasnya. Naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke. Sasuke pun mengusap pelan surai pirang dibawahnya. Separuh Khawatir separuh bingung.

.

Ada perasaan aneh diantara keduanya.

Bukan hanya itu...

.

.

Di bawah sana pun..

.

.

Ada hal aneh terjadi...

.

.

Sasuke mengatur napasnya pelan. Menormalkan kembali degup jantung yang tiba-tiba berdetak tak karuan. Hal yang sama dilakukan si pirang dibawahnya. Namun berbeda dengan Naruto, Sasuke nampaknya tak dapat lagi mengontrol perasaan aneh itu.

"Naruto. bolehkah?" tanya suara britone yang kini dipenuhi kabut nafsu.

"..."

Naruto masih diam. Tak perlu ditanya. Naruto tau apa yang dimaksud surai reaven di atasnya ini.

"...Naruto" panggil Sasuke untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"..."

Diam.

Naruto tak menjawab.

Hening.

Sasuke tak lagi memanggil Naruto.

Sementara Naruto hanya berusaha bernafas di dada Sasuke.

Diam. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

.

.

Sasuke sendiri binggung. Kenapa disaat seperti ini ia malah terangsang?.

Dan Naruto pun binggung. Kenapa?. Bulan baru seharusnya menjadi hari paling mengerikan untuknya sama seperti bulan baru yang lalu. Tapi. Berada di dekat Sasuke malah membuatnya seperti ini. Terlebih lagi Sasuke...

Ah.. keduanya..

Sudah sangat panas dibawah sana.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke nampaknya tak bisa lagi menahan hasratnya. Ia mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Naruto. Melumat bibir ranum Naruto dan menyesapkan lidahnya mengecap setiap benda di mulut Naruto.

"nnh~" gumam Naruto disela ciumannya. Tak menolak tak juga membalas.

"nn –ah" Sasuke melepaskan ciumanya. Mengalihkan mulutnya ke dua tonjolan kecil di dada bidang Naruto. Menjilat puting kiri Naruto dan memilin yang kanan.

"..Manis.." ucap Sasuke masih sibuk menghisap puting Naruto.

"..ah~" desah Naruto.

Tangan Sasuke yang nganggur ia selipkan ke celana Naruto. menggenggam milik Naruto yang ternyata sudah setengah menegang.

"aaah.." desah Naruto. Wajahnya memerah panas.

Sasuke mengocok kepunyaan sang Namikaze muda. Masih menghisap puting Naruto juga. Naruto menggeliat nikmat. Sakit di perutnya malah kini berganti menjadi rasa aneh yang tak bisa ia jelaskan apa.

.

.

Astaga. Naruto jadi makin binggung dengan dirinya. Setiap sentuhan Sasuke takpernah membuatnya sebergairah ini. Apakah ini juga termasuk pengaruh bulan baru?. Entahlah.

.

.

"Naru.. maaf.. aku tak bisa berhenti" ucap suara britone Sasuke lagi.

"ah-ha-ah" desah Naruto tak karuan. Sasuke turun lagi. Kini ia sibuk menciumi kejantanan Naruto.

Hisap. Kecup. Jilat. Hisap.

Sasuke melakukannya secara teratur. Sasuke mengangkat pinggul Naruto. membuka kedua kaki Naruto dan megecup singkat bagian bawah sang Namikaze.

Creak!

Sasuke turun dari ranjangnya tanpa melepaskan pegangannya di pinggul Naruto. Sasuke menarik pinggul Naruto hingga sampai di ujung ranjang kemudian melepaskan pegangannya dan mulai berjongkok dilantai. Ia menarik lagi pinngul Naruto hingga kini kejantanan Naruto ada dihadapannya. Sasuke melebarkan kedua kaki Naruto. mulai melancarkan aksinya di bagian bawah Naruto. bagian paling intim dan sensitif.

Lubang kecil yang cukup menggoda –ah sangat menggodamaksudnya.

.

Ia menghisap, mencium dan menjilat pintu di belahan kenyal bagian bawah Naruto sembari terus menarik pinggul Naruto untuk terus berada dalam jangkauannya.

"Ah-Ahnnn Ah~" desah Naruto.

"...Suke" panggil Naruto.

"Ah – Sasuke" Naruto masih berusaha memanggil sang kekasih.

Sasuke menghentikan aksinya. Ia bangun menatap sang kekasih yang menutup matanya lemas.

"...Naruto.." panggilnya dengan suara berat.

"Boleh ku lanjutkan?" tanyanya parau penuh nafsu.

"Ha-ah ha-ha- hn" suara Naruto masih tersenggal mencari jalan masuknya udara, tapi kemudian ia bergumam dan mengangguk pertanda ia setuju.

Sasuke menyeringai. Melepaskan semua pakainnya. Memberikan Naruto waktu untuk sedikit beristirahat.

.

.

Naruto memperhatikan tubuhnya sesaat. Astaga. Celananya kemana? Ia bahkan taksadar kini ia hanya mengenakan atasannya. Itupun semua kancingnya sudah terlepas.

.

.

Creak! Creak!

Ranjang itu berdecit lagi saat Sasuke menaikinya. Naruto mundur. Memberi ruang untuk Sasuke. Sasuke menarik dagu Naruto yang sudah terduduk bersandar di tembok yang menjadi penyangga ranjangnya itu.

Sasuke melumat bibir Naruto dan sesekali menghisap bibir bawahnya. Sasuke makin gencar. Ciuman itu semakin meliar. Lidah Sasuke semakin aktif di mulut Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Naruto hampir kehabisan napasnya.

Tapi Sasuke tak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan menyudahi ciuman panas itu. Masih betah berlama-lama mencium sang kekasih.

Menikmati aroma tubuh Naruto yang khas, bahkan Naruko tak punya aroma senikmat Naruto –padahal mereka kembar.

.

.

Akhirnya ia melepas ciuman itu saat Naruto beberapa kali memukul-mukul dada bidangnya. Naruto berbaring lelah. Sasuke mendorong kepala Naruto untuk mendongak. Memberinya akses pada leher jenjang sang Namikaze. Meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan disana dengan hisapan dan gigitan kecil.

"..Suke ..hn-ah" panggil Naruto.

Creak!

Bunyi yang menandakan pergerakan di atas ranjang.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua kaki Naruto. membukanya. Memprlihatkan lubang yang sudah basah. Sasuke menaruh pinggul Naruto di pangkuannya seraya membaringkan Naruto dihadapannya. Sedikit mendesah saat kejantanannya tak sengaja mengesek belahan kenyal pantat Naruto.

"..Boleh aku masuk?.." tanya Sasuke. Suaranya makin serak akan nafsu.

"..Naruto?" panngilnya saat Naruto masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya.

Naruto mengangguk. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya yang semakin merah bagai kepiting rebus.

"...Ha-ahh~" desahnya saat kejantanan Sasuke hampir memasuki lubang prostatnya. "ha..ah i–itai~" keluh Naruto, Sasuke mencoba memasukannya lagi.

"..tahan..tenanglah sedikit.." ujar Sasuke menenangkan.

"..Aa..guh..gg.."

"Nnnn..guh..gg.."

"...Aahh" desahnya keras saat kejantanan Sasuke sudah masuk seluruhnya tepat menyentuh titik nikmat di dalam sana.

"Naru.."

"..Hah-ah..."

"...Bertahanlah"

"...Ahhnnn-ah"

Ruangan itu makin panas. Peluh sudah menutupi tubuh keduanya. Desahan-desahan seiring gerakan keluar-masuk di lubang Naruto terus terdengar sepenjuru ruangan. Semakin keras desahan Naruto, semakin Sasuke mengangkat kedua kaki Naruto untuk mempercepat gerakannya.

"Ahn.."

"..Ah..ah –nnn"

"...Ahh" racau Naruto nikmat.

Sasuke menundukan tubuhnya. Menahan kaki Naruto diantara bahunya. Dengan posisi ini Sasuke bisa mencium Naruto tanpa melepas genjotannya di bagian bawah Naruto.

Cium. Genjot. Cium. Cium. Cium. Ci –

"Ha-ah- ah ah ahah-ah" Naruto kembali mendesah tersenggal-senggal mencari pasokan udara saat Sasuke menambah tempo genjotannya. Membuat Naruto melebarkan kakinya. Memberi lagi akses lebih untuk sang kekasih.

"..Naruto.." panggil Sasuke

"...Ha-ah..."

"..Naru-"

"..Ah..."

"...Naruto"

"...Ah. Hnn –ahh"

panggilan-panggilan Sasuke hanya dijawab desahan sang Namikaze. Yang pastinya makin memacu nafsu sang Uchiha bungsu.

.

.

"..Aaahhh..."

desah panjang Naruto pertanda ia sudah mencapai puncaknya. Spermanya membasahi ranjang dan pahanya sendiri. Sasuke berhenti sebentar. Memberikan Naruto waktu untuk menikmati puncak kenikmatannya.

.

Tapi.

.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke menggenjot lagi –lebih keras.

"Ah-ha-ah-ah" desah Naruto.

Belum.

Ini belum cukup.

Pikir Sasuke tiba-tiba.

.

.

Sasuke memutar tubuh Naruto hingga Naruto ada dalam posisi merangkak tanpa melepas kejantanannya. Mulai memompa lagi kejantanannya di tubuh Naruto. Semakin keras dan semakin cepat. Naruto sendiri yang dalam posisi itu makin melebarkan kedua kakinya dan menahan tubuhnya dengan sikutnya. Melihat itu Sasuke mengangkat kedua paha Naruto dan makin cepat memompa kejantanannya disana.

"Ah..ah..ahn..ah.."

"...Aaaahhhhh.." desah Naruto lagi. Kali ini ia sampai bersamaan dengan Sasuke. Sperma Sasuke memenuhi rongga rektum Naruto sementara sperma Naruto berceceran di sprei biru tua Sasuke.

.

.

Keduanya ambruk.

.

.

Sasuke menindihi Naruto. mengecup bahu Naruto dan menaruh dagunya di bahu Naruto. Memeluk sang kekasih erat.

"...Naruto.." panggilnya pelan.

"..emm..Masih ada yang sakit?" tanyanya ragu.

"..Naru?" Naruto berusaha berbalik. Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya dan memberi Naruto ruang untuk berbalik menghadapnya.

"Naru.." panggil Sasuke lagi dengan membelai wajah sang kekasih.

"Masih ada yang sakit?" ia mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Hn" jawab Naruto Singkat.

"Dimana?" tanya Sasuke masih membelai surai pirang Naruto.

"Bagian bawah ku" ucap Naruto datar. Sasuke mematung. Tangannya pun berhenti tapi tak beranjak dari surai pirang Naruto. Sasuke menatap Naruto dalam.

"Astaga. Aku membuat mu makin sakit?" tanya Sasuke baru sadar akan perbuatannya. Naruto tersenyum.

"Begitulah" jawabnya sambil menyembunyikan wajah di dada sang kekasih. Sasuke ikut tersenyum dan balik memeluk kekasihnya.

"..Tidurlah" perintah Sasuke.

.

.

Di tempat lain. –Kediaman Madara –.

.

.

"Madara-nii. Aku bingung dengan keputusan mu" ujar Kagami.

"Apa yang membuat mu binggung?" Madara balik bertanya.

"Untuk apa repot-repot menikahkan Itachi-Kyuubi dan Kakashi-Iruka?. Toh disimpan sebagai rahasia klan Uchiha saja sudah cukup kan?" ujar Kagami.

"Kau Ini. Tentu saja akan aneh jika seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha tak ada yang menikah" jawab Obito ngasal.

"Tsk. Aku tak tanya pada mu" bantah Kagami.

"Nah, aku hanya ingin merubah suasana saja" ucap Madara menengahi.

Crak! Clekk!

"Huh?" dengus Madara.

Semua mata mengarah pada Madara yang merusak mug yang ia pegang dan malah mendengus bingung.

"Ada apa Madara?" tanya Izuna. Sesaat setelah ia terdiam, binggung kenapa Madara menyeringai seram.

.

.

"Huh, energi ku meningkat. Bocah itu sudah melakukannya" jawab Madara sambil menyeringai lagi. Yang lain yang mendengar itu malah terbelalak.

"Waktu mu tak banyak Madara-nii.." ujar Kagami khawatir.

"Begitulah. . khekhekhe" kekeh Madara.

Beda Madara. Beda adiknya.

Izuna terdiam dingin tak suka mendengar kabar ini.

"Madara. Apa kau yakin?" tanya Izuna datar tapi penuh rasa kesal.

"Memangnya apa yang harus membuatku tak yakin?" ujar Madara ranyah.

"Ha-ah. Kalau begitu, kita harus memersiapkan pemilihan kepala klan selanjutnya" ucap Izuna pasrah. Pikirannya sangat prihatin pada keponakan sekaligus mantan muridnya yang akan menerima nasip pahit –lagi –Sasuke.

"Sudah ku tentukan kandidatnya" jawab Madara.

"Tinggal ujian penentuan saja" lanjutnya.

"Hn" orang-orang diruangan itupun mengangguk pertanda mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~Tobecontinued~

.

.

.

.

Yeay minna gimana lemonnya?

Kurang? Garing? Atau gimana nih?

Sayang banget gabisa bales review disini XP

But really thaks so much for your suport guys, glad to read your reviews.

Next chapter mungkin akan dikuasai sasunaru dulu setelahnya baru akan ku pikirkan mengenai sairukonya :D

Well i think this enough.

Akhir kata.

Terima kasih banyak buat semua readers, followers dan yang berbaik hati menjadikan ini faforite kalian :D

See you next chapter.


End file.
